


Как влюбляются железные люди

by irizka2



Series: Дети на троих [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, ангст, драма, мужская беременность, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:RЖанры:Романтика, Ангст, Драма, Экшн (action), ОмегаверсПредупреждения:Нецензурная лексика, Мужская беременность, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Смерть ребенкаРазмер:Миди, 93 страницыКол-во частей:10Описание:Из серии ДНТ. Уле знал, что хочет жить. Как угодно, но жить. Потому что жизнь – не разменная монета, её не вернёшь, после того как избавишься или потеряешь. И потому ценить её нужно такую, какая есть.Примечания автора:История косвенно связана с персонажами из цикла "Дети на троих"Инфо о серии:http://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htmПо заявке:https://ficbook.net/requests/266964Относительное будущее - 2067 год. Норвегия, город Осло





	Как влюбляются железные люди

Уле <https://pp.userapi.com/c637224/v637224903/627d3/qbM_-iVEdqE.jpg>  
Йёран <https://pp.userapi.com/c637224/v637224903/627cb/F5YcenVqfDM.jpg>  
[https://vk.com/irizka2?w=wall-67747668_215%2Fall ](https://vk.com/irizka2?w=wall-67747668_215%2Fall%20)

**Большое спасибо за обложку Betina** <https://vk.com/photo247369658_456239170>

## Часть 1

_Обжигающий воздух пустыни впитывается в кожу. Соль и песок смешиваются на губах. Дыхание горячее, опаляющее, сипло вырывающееся из раскалённых лёгких. Даже ночью от жары нет спасения. В объятиях Алекса жар становится нестерпимым. Он держит крепко, почти до синяков, и Уле задыхается в этих объятиях. Сквозь ночное марево на них смотрит звёздное небо, словно бесконечный океан, наполненный белыми точками далёких планет.  
  
— Завтра пойдём домой, — голос Алекса осип, он тяжело дышит, и Уле вторит его вдохам.  
  
— Рано.  
  
— Ты больше не можешь ждать. Течка вот-вот начнётся. Я знаю, — губы стирают солёный пот со щеки и с шеи. Оставляют дорожку разгорающегося желания. Уле держится за него крепче, признавая правоту – течка давно давала о себе знать. А таблетки закончились ещё в прошлый раз. И терпеть уже нет сил. Хочется домой. Скорее в прохладу высоток с ледяными кондиционерами и нежностью шёлковых простыней.  
  
— Ещё…  
  
Алекс входит снова. Ещё. Нетерпеливо и жадно. Как и всегда. Алекс поддерживает его до последней секунды. Последнего вдоха. А потом приходит рассвет…_  
  
***  
  
Мишень бумажным флагом подрагивала на ветру. Два первых выстрела проделали одну кривую дырку в голове цели, третий оставил отверстие в сердце. Уле отложил пистолет, притянул к себе лист и повесил новый.  
  
Погода в начале сентября серая и дождливая, стрельбище пропиталось влагой, и по направляющим тросам стекала вода. Уле нравилась эта спокойная серость, тишина одиночества и холод металла в руке. Россыпь отстреленных гильз валялась под ногами, но в коробке остался ещё с десяток патронов – можно было развлечься. На стрельбище так рано никто не приходил, и Уле позволил себе поребячиться – выбил мишени глаза и кривой рот, пробил на бумажном манекене соски. Последним штрихом хотел отметить половые органы, но кто-то опустил ему руку на плечо, и Уле вздрогнул от неожиданности. Неспешно сняв наушники, он обернулся.  
  
— Тебя начальник зовет, — с пренебрежительной ухмылкой произнёс заявившийся Като Хольт.  
  
Выражение лица Като трактовалось как высокомерное превосходство альфы над омегой. Като со своими сексистскими замашками был уверен, что омегам в его профессии не место. Но вслух ничего подобного не говорил. Знал, что Уле было чем ответить.  
  
Вызов к начальству в начале дня – значит пришла новая работа. А самодовольное лицо Като говорило, что задание не из приятных. Если бы предложенная работа была хорошей, Като бы её не упустил, забрал себе.  
  
— Отнесёшь убойный лист инспектору? — Уле сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
  
— Зачётный или этот, с улыбающейся рожицей? — тут же обрадовался Като возможности подколоть и притянул к себе испорченную мишень. — Сколько у тебя в этом месяце нехитовых зон пробито? Лицензию не потеряешь?  
  
Не слушая насмешки, Уле коротко пожал плечами и пошёл сдавать оружие. Като как всегда в своём репертуаре, любил потешаться по поводу и без, зато друг из него хороший – надёжный и верный.  
  
Эдмунд Давидсен, начальник агентства «Шота», когда-то был здесь рядовым сотрудником. Пятнадцать лет назад он успешно выкупил разоряющуюся контору, и под его руководством агентство личной охраны расцвело. Иметь телохранителя вошло в моду, и Эдмунд неплохо зарабатывал на навыках своих служащих. Уле пришёл в «Шот» чуть больше семи лет назад. Он никогда не мечтал о профессии телохранителя, но жизнь так распорядилась. Окончив военную академию, он отслужил в регулярной армии, провёл два года в горячей точке, встретил там Алекса и получил ранение. После контузии решил уйти в отставку. Двух лет хватило, чтобы понять, что военная грязь ему не по душе, но любовь к оружию и служебной дисциплине не пропала – новая работа отлично эту любовь восполняла.  
  
В «Шоте» служили двое омег, и услуги их были очень популярны – редко кто заподозрит даже в крепко сложенном омеге серьёзного противника. Но посредственных Эдмунд не держал – к омегам предъявляли те же требования, что и к альфам. Второй омега – Этони Стам – имел длинный послужной список, навыки снайпера и сломанную психику. Уле хотел бы назвать сорокалетнего сотрудника другом, но Этони не признавал дружбу как таковую. Потому их отношения оставались чисто профессиональными, лишь временами Этони позволял пригласить себя в бар, чтобы выпить пару кружек пива в весёлой компании.  
  
Рядом с кабинетом начальника Уле Станг несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Всего два месяца назад у него закончился долгосрочный контракт с семьёй, которую он защищал почти четыре года. После того как дети нанимателя уехали в колледж, родители решили, что повзрослевшие отпрыски в няньке с пушкой больше не нуждаются. За эти четыре года Уле успел усвоить непреложную истину – нет ничего беспокойнее, чем спокойная жизнь богатой четы. Новое задание и новая семья ожиданием будоражили кровь.  
  
— Присаживайся, — Эдмунд вежливо кивнул ему на стул, стоило показаться в его кабинете. Второе место занимал моложавый альфа, скорее всего будущий работодатель. Садиться не было ни малейшего желания – это только растянуло бы разговор, поэтому Уле передвинулся ближе к столу, но остался стоять.  
  
— Познакомься, Йёран Бротен, — Эдмунд подобострастно улыбнулся, но, наткнувшись на тяжёлый взгляд Уле, кашлянул и стёр улыбку. — Вот, взгляни на договор, мы всё уже обсудили.  
  
— Господин Йеран не желает проверить мои навыки лично? — холодно поинтересовался Уле.  
  
— Мне хватило твоего резюме, — небрежно ответил альфа, внимательно рассматривая омегу, — и вполне устраивают твои показатели. Я искал именно омегу.  
  
Уле не стал ничего отвечать, принял договор и, перелистнув общую часть, перешёл к индивидуальным условиям. Охранять ему следовало сына господина Бротена: шестилетний мальчик посещал начальную школу и жил в особняке отца. Три раза в неделю мальчик ходил на тренировку по хоккею и на выходных брал уроки рисования в бесплатном государственном классе. Довольно сложное расписание. Если кто-то попытается причинить ребёнку вред, возможностей для этого было предостаточно. Уле ещё раз пробежался глазами по договору, запоминая детали, и посмотрел на нанимателя. Альфе на взгляд было около двадцати пяти, возможно, больше, но светлые волосы делали его моложе. Аккуратные черты лица, ничем не выделяющиеся подбородок и нос, лёгкая щетина, острые скулы и пронзительно-голубые глаза. Взгляд альфы притягивал, Уле нравились светлые тона радужки. У Алекса глаза были водянисто-серые. Йёран был высок и худощав, плечи широкие и крепкие, но впалая грудь портила впечатление. Альфа пытался скрыть это дорогим пиджаком, но очевидно, большую часть времени мужчина проводит в кресле.  
  
— Ребёнку кто-то угрожает? — спросил Уле, отвлекаясь от бесстыжего разглядывания будущего работодателя.  
  
— Ему нет, мне – да, — спокойно ответил Йёран, нисколько не тушуясь под его взглядом.  
  
Голос у него был твёрдым. Голос уверенного в себе человека. Таким можно раздавать команды и вести за собой людей. Уле боялся подобных интонаций, они вызывали желание подчиняться и лезть под пули. Неправильное желание.  
  
— За последние два месяца я получил множество писем с угрозами, — продолжил альфа, — и на меня дважды покушались. Предполагаю, это мой бывший конкурент Арнт Стене. Около года назад мне удалось полностью разорить его, выкупив всё его имущество. К сожалению, его муж был по уши в долгах, и когда за ним пришли кредиторы, он покончил с собой. Арнт публично обвинил меня и попытался придушить на открытии моего последнего предприятия, его посадили за нападение на тридцать суток, после этого он утих. Но думаю, он снова решил меня достать.  
  
Уле пропустил мимо ушей извиняющуюся нотку в словах Бротена. Богачи имели способности к актёрскому мастерству и были искусными манипуляторами. Даже если Йёран действительно сожалел о своём конкуренте, Уле это нисколько не тронуло.  
  
— Вам тоже требуется охрана, — заметил он.  
  
— Господин Бротен нанял для себя ещё двух наших сотрудников, — влез в разговор Эдмунд. Теперь стало понятно довольство на лице Като, скорее всего, его взяли охранять Йёрана, а Уле достался ребёнок.  
  
— Хорошо. Я согласен. На какой период?  
  
— Бессрочно.  
  
— Устраивает. — Уле поставил подпись и развернулся, чтобы уйти, Йёран тут же вскочил на ноги. Аристократические замашки. Уле знал, как себя вести в высшем обществе, он не только отлично обращался с оружием, но и мог сервировать стол или танцевать на приёме короля, но временами манерность утомляла.  
  
Бумаги легли на стол. Эдмунд потянулся к ним, но Йёран перехватил и проверил каждый лист. Педантизм и недоверие. Уле мазнул по нанимателю взглядом и вышел из кабинета. Следовало собрать вещи, подготовить оружие и заглянуть к инспектору, проверить свои баллы. За два месяца относительно свободной жизни у него было с дюжину временных клиентов, выездов на общественные мероприятия в качестве сопровождающего и скучные банкеты. Жить в доме нанимателя, как требовал договор, значительно сложнее. Психологически это грузом давило каждую минуту: невозможно расслабиться даже в уборной, но Уле нравилось подобное напряжение. Жизнь под дозой адреналина выглядела намного ярче, чем было в первый год после возвращения с фронта, и бросать свою работу он не собирался.  
  
Собрав свои скромные пожитки, Уле поискал информацию в сети о новом клиенте. Йёран Бротен владел несколькими заводами и занимался производством. В девятнадцать он перенял фирму у своего отца, в двадцать два подписал контракт с крупным поставщиком Торном Паульсеном, заключил брак с его сыном и вышел на международный рынок. Богатенький мальчик с огромными амбициями. Золотые детишки часто имели прогнившую сердцевину, но пока судить было рано. Больше о личной жизни Йёрана информации не было, даже имя мужа нигде не светилось, и Уле решил, что это к лучшему.  
  
Дом Бротена располагался на полуострове Бюгдой. Богатый район с частными территориями и туристическими зонами. Двухэтажный особняк, обнесённый метровым декоративным забором, стоял недалеко от залива, и дорога туда вела лишь одна. Уле критично осмотрел сильно затенённые разросшимися деревьями окна – в ночное время заглянуть и увидеть, чем занимается семья, не составит труда, толкнул ногой резные панели забора и проверил настройки магнитной сетки. В случае нападения дом станет ловушкой, из которой их вытащат как крыс из мышеловки.  
  
— Прошу, я покажу вам вашу комнату, — горничный тоже не вызывал доверия. Уле обвёл холодным взглядом молодого юношу в форменном костюме приходящей прислуги, и тот покраснел.  
  
— Ваша – рядом с детской, — пролепетал он, открывая небольшую комнатушку для гостей.  
  
Уле прошёл внутрь, бросил сумку на тёмно-серое покрывало из жёсткой ткани, подцепил ногтем край отходящих свежепоклеенных обоев. Обстановку меняли спешно и неаккуратно, видимо, убирали следы бывшего жильца.  
  
— Кто здесь раньше жил? — спросил он мрачно.  
  
Горничный снова покраснел и, запинаясь, ответил:  
  
— Гувернёр Ютана, Йёран его уволил пару недель назад, когда тот потерял мальчика в супермаркете.  
  
— Йёран, — Уле между делом заметил, что обеспеченный наниматель позволяет фамильярное к себе обращение. Имя мальчика он отложил в дальний уголок памяти, надеясь на нормальное знакомство. — Давно ты тут работаешь?  
  
— Восемь месяцев! — выпалил парень. — Я – Тимо Баккен, занимаюсь уборкой и стрижкой газона.  
  
— Проводи меня к ребёнку.  
  
Ютан сидел на заднем дворе. Небольшая полянка продувалась холодным морским ветром. Воздух сильно пах тиной, слышался шум прибоя. Детская площадка хорошо просматривалась со всех сторон, редкие кусты сирени росли по периметру сада и почти не защищали его даже от взглядов случайных прохожих. Уле заметил окна соседних особняков, выходившие на площадку, и недовольно хмыкнул. Мальчик ковырялся лопаткой в крошечной песочнице. Занятие явно не доставляло ему удовольствие, но ребёнку время никто не уделял.  
  
— Привет, — Уле подошёл и присел рядом с ним на корточки. Ютан перевёл на него взгляд и лучезарно улыбнулся. Светлые, почти белые волосы пухом торчали на его макушке, а голубые глаза были в точности как у отца. Эта родственная схожесть заставила Уле улыбнуться в ответ, и мальчик счастливо растянул губы ещё шире, показывая недостающие верхние центральные резцы.  
  
— Привет, папа мне сказал, что взял на работу омегу, но ты совсем не похож на омегу!  
  
Стоящий неподалёку горничный густо покраснел и зачем-то стал извиняться.  
  
— Меня зовут Уле Станг, — представился Уле и протянул мальчику руку.  
  
— Ютан Бротен, — выпалил пацанёнок и после рукопожатия обхватил Уле за шею. Подобная приветливость и доверчивость немного смутили. Уле умел работать с детьми, заботясь о прошлой семье, прошёл несколько курсов по психологии воспитания и основы бебиситинга. Дети не вызывали у омеги недоумения, как бывало у его напарников, не выводили из себя, и Уле легко находил с ними общий язык.  
  
Своих у него не было, и не планировалось. Алекс мечтал сделать ему парочку и посадить дома у плиты. Для Алекса Уле был готов пойти на подобные уступки, для кого-то другого – нет. Дети – это огромная брешь в обороне. Работа телохранителем слабостей не допускала. И Уле старался слабостей избегать. Но Ютан своей улыбкой и объятиями что-то затронул в давно очерствевшей душе.  
  
— Покажешь мне свою комнату и распорядок дня? Мы будем проводить много времени вместе.  
  
— Конечно!  
  
Мальчику явно не хватало общения. Под его безостановочную болтовню они обошли дом и ознакомились с программой обучения. Уле уже видел её, но делал вид, что внимательно слушает, и кивал на каждое слово.  
  
Дом был неприятно огромным и пустующим. Комнаты чистые и светлые, местами даже не обставленные. Кое-где сохранились следы увезённой мебели, где-то царапинами на полу обозначился спешный переезд.  
  
— Вы давно купили этот дом? — Уле ответа от ребёнка не получил, но попросил Тимо узнать всё о бывших жильцах.  
  
Йёран Бротен не появлялся до ночи. Уле уложил мальчика, проверил сделанные задания и послушал, как он читает сказку. Ютан был самостоятельный, воспитанный и немного подавленный. Причин для последнего нашлось немало – в комнате мальчика, оформленной по-спартански, не было видно ни фотографий, ни игрушек. Детская скорее напоминала учебный класс с жёсткой кроватью. Уле не пришёл в восторг от подобного, но и лезть в чужую жизнь посчитал неуместным. Потому, выходя из спальни мальчика, столкнувшись с Йёраном в дверях, только вежливо кивнул головой.  
  
— Удивлён. — Альфа задержал его, положил руку на плечо, и Уле невольно перевёл на неё взгляд. Пальцы Йёрана, немного жилистые и длинные, были в чернильных пятнах. Оказывается, в этом мире ещё кто-то пользовался ручкой…  
  
— Чему? — больше из вежливости, чем из желания поддержать беседу спросил Уле.  
  
— Думал, все твои дипломы по воспитанию детей лишь одна из заманух компании.  
  
— Если ты не верил в мои способности, зачем нанял? — он невольно сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте. Уле ненавидел, когда кто-то сомневался в его компетентности. Йёран усмехнулся и передёрнул плечами.  
  
— Скорее был не уверен. Но с первого взгляда ты вызвал у меня доверие. И твой коллега Като сказал, что ты лучший. Кстати, он составил огромный список, что нужно внести в распорядок дома. Взглянешь?  
  
Уле кивнул, принял распечатку, наспех настроченную Като – предложения путались без знаков препинания и заглавных букв. В способностях напарника качественно обустроить защиту клиента он не сомневался, но забота о ребёнке всецело лежала на нём, и Уле добавил пару заметок по поводу детской и игрового уголка на улице.  
  
— Это всё? — спросил он, протягивая бумагу Йёрану.  
  
— Составишь мне компанию на ужин? — улыбнулся альфа и стал похож на своего сына как две капли воды. Уле от удивления опешил и не нашёл слов, чтобы возразить. Да и поесть действительно не мешало.  
  
Ужинали они в огромной столовой на втором этаже. Комната была светлой, окна выходили на подлесок, а у одной из стен находился камин. Небольшой стол, рассчитанный на троих, уже накрыли, видимо, Бротены ужинали тут семьёй, когда глава не задерживался на работе. Йёран пытался о чём-то расспросить. Задавал вопросы о прошлой работе, службе и учёбе. Самоуверенность в его взгляде и каждом движении напоминали Уле отца. Он знал подобный тип альф – твёрдые в своих жизненных позициях, они не замечали ничего вокруг, кроме своей собственной персоны. Уле повезло, что его отец, жёсткий и принципиальный человек, встретил своего истинного, и папа смягчил жестокость в характере. В Йёране мягкости не ощущалось, он говорил резко, направлял, требовал.  
  
Уле отвечал односложно, его личная жизнь не должна была интересовать нанимателя, а с его профессиональными навыками Йёран ознакомился ещё в конторе.  
  
— Расскажи мне о покушениях, — прервал его Уле.  
  
— Полиция занимается...  
  
— Мне нужны подробности.  
  
— Ладно, — Йёран недовольно повёл бровями – нежелание говорить на эту тему сквозило в каждом жесте, — мы с сыном ходили на ужин, и кто-то сбил настройки автомобиля, отключив тормозную систему. Хорошо, что у моей модели была дополнительная блокировка, и нас не снесло с дороги, как на то надеялись покушавшиеся.  
  
— Считаешь, это был Арнт Стене?  
  
— Этим занимается полиция, — тактично ушёл от ответа Йёран. — Второй раз в меня стреляли в лифте. У меня была встреча с важным клиентом, и в холле я столкнулся с Арнте, он неприязненно посмотрел на меня и не вошёл со мной в кабину. На пятом этаже лифт остановился, и через закрытые двери стали стрелять. Мне повезло, что я стоял рядом с панелью управления, и все пули ушли в стену.  
  
— Нападающий хорошо подкован в технике, раз смог взломать автомобиль и систему лифта.  
  
— Арнта Стене взяли в тот же день, но у него не нашли ни оружия, ни следов на руках, сейчас его тщательно проверяют, следят за каждым шагом – полиция считает, он нанял профессионала.  
  
— Похоже на то, — согласился Уле. — У тебя есть другие враги?  
  
Йёран Бротен нахмурился, вопросы ему не нравились, но он прекрасно держал себя в руках.  
  
— Вероятно. Мне приходится много работать с людьми, несомненно, кто-то остаётся недоволен.  
  
— Недоволен настолько, чтобы пожелать тебя убить?  
  
— Я уже всё рассказал полиции, — Йёран замолчал, возвращаясь к еде, а Уле отметил, что надо проверить деловых партнёров Бротена.  
  
— Как давно был куплен этот дом? — продолжил он допрос через пару минут.  
  
— Около года назад. Пришлось оставить старый дом бывшему мужу, — мрачно ответил Бротен, и Уле мысленно сделал для себя заметку.  
  
— Почему с ним не остался ребёнок? И в чём причина развода?  
  
— Уле, — прервал его Йёран и хмуро улыбнулся, — ты расспрашиваешь меня, словно я на допросе, а на мои вопросы я ответов так и не получил. Давай просто поедим и расслабимся.  
  
— Я наелся, — Уле отвёл взгляд, сложил аккуратно перед собой приборы и поднялся из-за стола, — спасибо за ужин.  
  
Он не хотел быть невежливым, но альфа его утомил. Немного поплутав по дому, вновь запоминая расположение комнат и проверяя, кто спит в какой, Уле отыскал каморку, выделенную Като и второму телохранителю – Стиану Викену. Альфы играли в кости и даже не заметили его появления.  
  
— Кто дежурит на улице? — вместо приветствия спросил Уле.  
  
Стиан поднялся, бросил кубики на стол и пробубнил под нос, передразнивая Уле. Като тоже встал, запер за напарником двери и потянул с Уле галстук.  
  
— Ты хоть иногда выдыхаешь, железный человек? — его руки скользнули по шее, прошлись по плечам и немного сжали кожу. — Иногда мне кажется, что ты и не омега вовсе.  
  
— Тимо, местный горничный, тоже в это не поверил, — Уле позволил себе немного расслабиться, подставляясь под массирующие ладони.  
  
Като коротко хмыкнул. Возвышаясь над Уле, альфа казался огромным медведем, широченные плечи плавно, через бычью шею, перетекали в громоздкий подбородок. Уле, несмотря на свою крепкую фигуру, рядом с ним казался хрупким и слабым, хотя в действительности отличался достаточно мощным телом. Като нередко на тренировках испытывал тяжесть его кулаков и знал, что напарник, пусть и омега, мог за себя постоять. Их дружба, крепкая и колючая, длилась уже семь лет, и в агентстве любили подшучивать над ними как над парочкой. Но Като предпочитал миниатюрных мальчиков вроде этого Тимо. В представлении напарника омега должен быть вечно беременным и возиться с ужином на кухне. К своему счастью, ни один его парень так и не согласился на замужество. Като не унывал и менял омег часто и неразумно, зато с Уле границ не переходил, и только за это его можно было уважать.  
  
— Бротен весь день о тебе расспрашивал. А потом сверлил взглядом, пока ты укладывал его сына.  
  
— Он попросил меня с ним отужинать.  
  
— Богатенький альфа оказывает тебе знаки внимания! Не пора ли на покой?  
  
— Не пора. — Уле убрал руки альфы и поправил галстук. Он не придавал особого значения вниманию нанимателя. Бротен проявлял вежливое любопытство и пытался покровительствовать. Омеги подобной профессии привлекали немало внимания, и Уле привык, что в первое время наниматели жаждут с ним общения. Но дальше общения никогда ничего не заходило – все намеки были бессмысленны, как и глупые придирки Като. И Като знал про Алекса.  
  
— Проследи, чтобы мои указания по поводу детской не проигнорировали. И не распускай лишних слухов, терпеть не могу, когда ты болтаешь лишнее.  
  
— Зато звучит круто: Уле Станг самый меткий стрелок «Шота» и покоритель альфовых сердец! — Като усмехнулся, а Уле, не выдержав, прыснул. Чего-чего, а сердца альф чаще всего оставались ему неподвластны. Да и не было интереса – после возвращения с фронта Уле не влюблялся и не чувствовал влечения. А для секса находил временных партнёров.  
  
— Моя комната через две направо. Стучи, прежде чем войти.  
  
Уле ушёл к себе. Приподнял жалюзи, проверяя положение Стиана, снял жёсткое покрывало с кровати, разделся до белья и вытянулся на постели. После контузии засыпалось тяжело, и сон был слишком чутким, чтобы нормально высыпаться. Полезное качество для телохранителя, но совершенно бесполезное в быту. Уле не собирался на покой, потому что не представлял свою жизнь без каждодневного напряжения.  
  
Вытянув руку, он коснулся кончиками пальцев оставленного на постели кель-тека. Кожа скользнула по холодному металлу, зацепилась за выступ гравировки. Уле отдёрнул руку и закрыл глаза. Нужно было уснуть и погрузиться в пустынные сны, в которых его всегда ждал Алекс.

## Часть 2

_Встречи нельзя предсказать.  
  
Они знакомятся на временной военной базе между населённым пунктом Туркан и заставой международных войск. Алекс – командир взвода, строгий, отстранённый, прожжённый войной боевик. Уле – мальчишка, только что покинувший военное училище.  
  
Алекс переводит его в свою часть и уводит в пустыни Сирии.  
  
Уле встречается с ним взглядом и сталкивается рядом с тентами палаточного лагеря. Алекс смотрит цепко и жадно, заставляет останавливаться и вдыхать его горький запах морской соли. Под его напором Уле забывает, зачем явился на чужую войну. Забывает о существовании другой жизни. Он слепо идёт за своим вожаком, не замечая смерти и кровь на своих руках.  
  
Алекс обучает и дарит свой мир. Он старше почти на целую жизнь и знает слишком много, чтобы это прятать. Уле впитывает как губка, вбирает, наслаждается.  
  
— Какой ствол тебе по душе?  
  
Уле тянется рукой к кель-теку, и Алекс его перехватывает, не давая коснуться оружия.  
  
— Прежде чем взять его, ты должен сделать выбор. Не сомневаться – сомнения нужно оставить дома. Оружие в руках не даст тебе возможности обдумывать свои действия. Либо ты стреляешь – либо в тебя!  
  
— Я уже сделал свой выбор, — с улыбкой отвечает Уле, и Алекс стреляет в него обжигающим поцелуем._

***

  
  
Утром маленькая семья завтракала за одним столом. Уле принял предложение присоединиться, потому что Ютан его повторил. Като стоял неподалёку с каменным лицом, но Уле знал, что мелкие морщинки у его губ скрывают улыбку. К вечеру напарник создаст из его образа неприступного девственника, и будет доставать отношениями с нанимателем до конца службы. Като просто не мог не потешаться над ним. Временами его хотелось убить.  
  
Йёран вёл себя чопорно, говорил с сыном отстранённо, но вместе с тем заботливо. Расспрашивал об учёбе, успехах в хоккее. По реакции мальчика было видно, что совместные обеды случаются у них не часто. Миллионер управлял огромной компанией, но не мог найти времени на своего сына. Разглядывая его, Уле вспомнил отца и своё детство, в котором строгий трудоголик слишком редко возвращался домой. К счастью, у Уле всегда рядом был папа.  
  
На присутствие телохранителя за столом никто не обращал внимания, это не обижало, Уле привык быть сторонним наблюдателем чужой жизни. Местами это даже доставляло удовольствие.  
  
После завтрака омега повёл мальчика в школу, передал на руки учителям и остался рядом с авто. Раз в полчаса он обходил здание, просматривал улицы, в остальное время листал новости в телефоне, читал газеты и смотрел любимую передачу. Спокойные дни заставляли скучать, но Уле научился ценить спокойствие. После школы и продлённого дня он отвёз мальчика в спортивную секцию и с интересом наблюдал, как тот гоняет по льду разноцветные шайбы. Рядом сидели заботливые папаши и дремлющие дедушки. Кто-то из родителей предложил кексы собственного приготовления, Уле вежливо отказался. В шесть мальчишки хлынули с катка и заполонили зал гомоном детских голосов. Ютан кричал наравне с остальными, и Уле с улыбкой выслушивал новости о его достижениях.  
  
— Поиграем в саду? — спросил мальчик, подъехав к дому.  
  
Площадку ещё не доделали, но часть сада изнутри уже обнесли временным забором из прочного пластика. С улицы подсмотреть за ними теперь было невозможно. Уле согласился. Вынес раскладной стул к песочнице и достал книгу. Он пробегал по страницам взглядом, периодически осматривая сад. Ютан лепил песочный замок, а потом занялся лего. В восемь вернулся его отец.  
  
— Ты не замёрз? — мужчина подхватил мальчика на руки и приветливо улыбнулся Уле. Настроение у него было приподнятым, это чувствовалось во взгляде, и объятия с сыном были искренними и тёплыми.  
  
— Нет, — Ютан вцепился в отца намертво и скорострельно отчитывался о прошедшем дне. Йёран слушал и кивал. Тонких, сухих губ временами касалась улыбка, а глаза светились неподдельным интересом. Уле нравилось наблюдать это преображение – холодный начальник менялся рядом со своей семьёй. Так же, как в его давно забытом детстве преображался дома его отец.  
  
— Поужинаем вместе? — предложил Йёран. Уле поднял взгляд, спотыкаясь о слишком светлые радужки, и посмотрел на стоящего за его спиной Стиана. Тот хитро усмехнулся - сплетни Като уже дали свои плоды.  
  
— Нет, — Уле потрепал Ютана по волосам и, опережая его просьбу, добавил, — я совсем не голоден.  
  
— Жаль, — Йёран повёл их в дом.  
  
К ужину альфа вышел в домашнем – сменил формальный наряд на хлопковые штаны и рубаху с широким вырезом. Светлое мужчине шло, придавая его облику совершенно юный вид. Уле невольно подметил красивые трапециевидные мышцы и ярко очерченную ямочку между ключицами. Эта чёртова ямочка не выходила из головы, и Уле заставил себя сосредоточиться на работе. Ютан тоже переоделся и, урвав возможность провести время с отцом, обсуждал планы на выходные. Йёран осторожно отказывал – он работал.  
  
В столовой было тепло. Стало неудобно из-за плотного пиджака, и Уле немного ослабил узел галстука. Строгая форма – часть образа служащих «Шота». Като позволил себе скинуть пиджак и теперь светился бронежилетом с кобурой и широким ножом на поясе. За ними из соседней комнаты подсматривал Тимо и, когда Уле поймал его взгляд, быстро юркнул за стену. Мальчишка не выглядел опасным, зато был слишком любопытным. Не помешало бы вытащить его на приватный разговор и развести на сплетни.  
  
— Като, — Уле тихо позвал напарника, — пообщайся с горничным, узнай, что он видел и... — на лице у Като появилась плотоядная ухмылка, Уле толкнул его локтем под рёбра. — По делу, Като. Понял?  
  
— Конечно. — Лицо альфы вновь стало суровым.  
  
Вечером Уле помог Ютану расстелить постель и приготовить вещи на утро. Мальчик делал любую работу с невероятным рвением и оттого, что Уле был с ним рядом, искренне радовался. После книжки мальчик вежливо пожелал спокойной ночи и погасил свет. Уле ушёл к себе. Присел на холодную постель. Вновь поднялся и, переодевшись в спортивное, вышел во двор.  
  
Пробежка освежила голову, выветрила накопившиеся мысли и помогла настроиться на сон. Уле часто бегал по ночам, заменяя бесполезные попытки подремать на спорт. Уснуть получалось тяжело. У дверей он застал Като, обжимающегося с Тимо, и, недовольно цокнув, подозвал альфу к себе. Оставленный горничный мышью спрятался в доме.  
  
— Не отвлекайся.  
  
— Всё под контролем, — недовольно буркнул напарник. — Я, как ты и просил, выяснял обстоятельства развода.  
  
Уле качнул головой. Любая информация могла быть полезной, но копаться в чужом нижнем белье он ненавидел. Като от подробностей удержаться не смог. В итоге, картина вырисовалась премерзкая: Кристофер Паульсен, о-папа Ютана, стал разменной монетой в браке с бизнесменом. Отец отдал его в качестве залога успешной сделки, в то время как молодой Крис мечтал о разгульной жизни и вечеринках. Ребёнка он категорически не хотел, но родил под давлением, и как только брачный контракт закончился, сбежал с сексапильным любовником, стащив с общего счёта пару миллионов и отсудив их общий дом.  
  
— Как омега мог бросить своего сына? — Като возмущённо поднял голос. — Ты можешь представить такое? Неудивительно, что Йёран омег к себе близко не подпускает.  
  
Уле в разговор не лез, вопросов не задавал. Он всеми способами отстранялся от клиентов, держал расстояние, чтобы не привыкнуть. Не стать их частью. Жизнь на чемоданах, в чужом доме, без места, куда можно вернуться. Уле нравилась его работа, и он ни о чём не жалел.  
  
Утром Йёран вновь пригласил его к столу. Отказываться не имело смысла, и Уле спокойно обедал, притворяясь частью семейного круга. Уле за это и платили – чтобы он притворялся и охранял. Защита пока не требовалась, но Уле, наученный прошлым опытом, понимал, насколько обманчив покой.  
  
Проведённое время с Ютаном приносило сплошное удовольствие. Любознательный, вежливый и жизнерадостный мальчик влюбил в себя с первого взгляда. Невозможно было не ответить на улыбку, не обнять его, когда он тянул к Уле руки. Невозможно оставаться равнодушным, слыша его задорный смех. После школы они прогуливались вдоль узких улиц Бюгдой, смотрели, как дозревают дикие яблоки и осыпается вишня. Ютан рассказывал об услышанном на уроках, делился впечатлениями, познавал мир. И Уле с наслаждением делился с ним своей жизнью – учёбой, работой, войной… За ними никто не следил, не охотился, но Уле не расставался ни с оружием, ни с бронёй. Он всегда был начеку и готов к нападению. За это Като и звал его железным.  
  
В доме Бротена было спокойно и одиноко. Уле не представлял, как тут целый год выживал маленький мальчик. Хозяин возвращался поздно, временами мог появиться за полночь и сыну в течение дня даже не звонил. Впрочем, Йёран определённо любил своего ребёнка – то, как светились его глаза при встрече, как сползала с лица напряжённость и усталость, выдавало его чувства с головой. Жаль только, что эта любовь проявлялась так редко.  
  
Уле старался лишний раз не пересекаться с хозяином. Ему не нравился интерес нанимателя, Уле, в целом, привлекать к себе внимание не любил. Йёран целовал сына перед сном и навязчиво смотрел, как Уле его укладывает. Потом бесплодные попытки пригласить на ужин и расспросы о жизни. Уле старался не придавать этому значения. Люди нередко проявляли к нему дурное любопытство. Обычно хватало нескольких колких слов, но Йёран прилип пиявкой и действовал на нервы. Като делал глупые намёки, Стиан за спиной обзывал нянькой, но попытки напарников задеть уходили в молоко. Только Йёран царапал.  
  
Через две недели омегу уже узнавали на тренировках, и по договорённости с нанимателем Уле представлялся новым папой Ютана. Мальчик с радостью поддерживал игру, и «о-па» из его уст задевало ниточки в душе. Уле не представлял, каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы отказаться от подобного чуда. Почему родной папа сбежал, сверкая пятками? Неприязнь к Йёрану, желание свободы – всё это казалось пустым на фоне яркого, солнечного характера мальчишки.  
  
— Видел, как я забил шайбу? — радостный Ютан вбежал на трибуны. — Видел?  
  
— Конечно, как можно такое пропустить!  
  
— Вечером расскажешь отцу? Пожалуйста! — Ютану нравилось, когда Уле подтверждал его успехи.  
  
— Конечно, — повторил Уле.  
  
— На следующей неделе соревнование, и отец придёт меня поддержать! Здорово? — мальчишка светился, сообщая новость. Уле только коротко кивнул. Като и Стиан смогли уговорить Йёрана не появляться в общественных местах и не задерживаться на собраниях, но соревнования сына – особенное мероприятие. Умом Уле знал, что вести туда альфу не стоило, но сердце отчаянно твердило – Ютан будет рад присутствию отца, и разум отступал.  
  
Обсуждение приближающихся соревнований вызывало у Като недовольство, он посылал Уле знаки, рассчитывая, что тот всё поймёт и отговорит прилежного папашу от глупостей. Уле отговаривать не стал. Улыбаясь мальчику, он кивал, подтверждая его слова об успехах, и отдал отцу приглашение на детский турнир. Като от злости побагровел, но высказаться не смог – Уле ушёл укладывать Ютана спать.  
  
До своей комнаты Уле добрался за полночь – после пробежки и разминки он взмок, и тянуло мышцы. Рядом с дверью дежурил Йёран, со странной заинтересованностью смотрел, как Уле подходит ближе. За его спиной маячил всё ещё злой Като – если бы напарника не было рядом, Уле развернулся бы и ушел спать во двор.  
  
Рядом с хозяином Уле остановился, поправил футболку, пропуская под взмокшую одежду прохладный воздух, и вопросительно на него посмотрел.  
  
— Может, прогуляемся завтра? Ты слишком напряжён, — похоже, Йёран ждал его не первый час. Он переоделся в домашнее, лёгкая рубашка поло и тёмные брюки придавали его облику совершенно юный вид. Альфа был младше Уле как минимум на пять лет.  
  
— Я на работе. Ты нанял телохранителей, потому что тебе угрожают.  
  
— В офисе и в поездках, — уточнил альфа, — дома на меня не покушались, это моя крепость.  
  
— Твоя крепость не имела даже элементарной системы слежения.  
  
Бротена грубый тон и очередной отказ задели. Или он устал стучаться в закрытую дверь. Но Уле оставили в покое. По крайней мере, омега на это надеялся.  
  
А через пару дней утром, вернувшись с обхода, Уле столкнулся в дверях с незнакомым омегой. Парень неопределённого возраста в лохматом парике, с боевым раскрасом и минимум одежды спускался из спальни хозяина. Уле проводил его взглядом, заметил стоящего неподалёку Като и с прищуром сделал ему выговор:  
  
— Кто пустил посторонних в дом?  
  
— Йёран вызвал обычную шлюху. Мы его проверили…  
  
— Методом тыка? — раздражённо рыкнул Уле, сам не понимая своей реакции.  
  
— Альфа должен расслабляться, — с привычным энтузиазмом запел знакомую песню Като. — Йёран был зажат, работал на износ и не мог выйти из дома, и мы со Стианом посоветовали ему сайт знакомого бордельчика…  
  
Уле отмахнулся. Раздражение усилилось, хотелось пойти и высказать всё Йёрану. Во время завтрака он сверлил альфу взглядом и лишь когда остался с Ютаном наедине, взвесил и осознал свои чувства – ревность. Склизкая, мерзкая, заставляющая терять контроль и разум. Уле не мог разобраться в себе и понять, откуда она взялась. Ведь не было причин, кроме неумелых намёков и попыток пообщаться, почему же он так взвился?  
  
На соревнование поехали на двух машинах. Стиан свою поставил на заднем дворе небольшого спортивного комплекса и остался стоять у заднего входа. Като из своей вышел первым, осмотрел местность и проводил клиента до здания. Уле довёл Ютана до раздевалок, поздоровался со знакомыми родителями и тренером, подежурил немного у входа, а потом ушёл к трибунам. Проявлять чрезмерную тревогу, тем самым привлекая чужое внимание, в их деле всегда было лишним.  
  
Среди зрителей – почти никого постороннего. Только друзья и родные маленьких хоккеистов. Тренеры перед началом игры взяли слово и поблагодарили спонсоров, чьи представители также присутствовали здесь, и пригласили команды на лёд. Пока шли формальности, Ютан дёргался, пытался из-под тяжёлого шлема разглядеть гостей и, заметив отца, радостно замахал ему клюшкой. Йёран махнул в ответ. Альфа, смотря на сына, искренне улыбнулся, и Уле невольно вспомнил, как в детстве ездил на соревнования по боксу и расстраивался до слёз, если у отца не получалось выбраться. Сейчас он был горд за Бротена, что тот выкроил время в своём плотном расписании и поддержал сына.  
  
На льду началось сражение. Мальчишки под свист и бурные аплодисменты гоняли шайбу и стремительно носились друг за другом. Ютан, зная, что за ним следит отец, действовал активно, временами слишком агрессивно. Уле, забыв обо всём, следил за каждым его движением, переживал и вздрагивал, когда мальчишка оказывался зажатым между соперниками. Если бы сейчас кто-то подошёл к Йёрану и выстрелил ему в затылок, Уле даже ухом бы не повёл: Йёран был не его подопечным.  
  
Во время перерыва они вместе вышли к юным спортсменам и похвалили Ютана за игру, Йёран обнимал сына и подбадривающе хлопал его по шлему. У Уле перехватило дыхание, когда Ютан перед новым выходом на лёд сжал ему ладонь. Это казалось таким важным и таким невероятно прекрасным. Все мысли выветрились, Уле чувствовал себя кем-то значимым.  
  
— Ютан видит в тебе поддержку, — улыбнулся Йёран, замечая отрешённый вид омеги.  
  
— Возможно, для этого и заводят детей – чтобы осознать, как ты для кого-то важен, — сказал сам себе Уле.  
  
— Возможно, — пожал плечами Йёран, не понимая, о чём он говорит.  
  
Уле же погрузился в мрачные размышления о детях, своём будущем и несправедливости судьбы. Если бы его жизнь сложилась иначе, у них бы сейчас были малыши, а жизнь – спокойной и размеренной. Сахарной. Пребывая в своих мыслях, он пропустил, как Ютан забил шайбу, и только когда Йёран стал восхищённо кричать сыну, Уле пришёл в себя.  
  
Матч завершился, команда Ютана победила благодаря последнему очку, и все дружно поздравляли мальчика. Захотелось выбежать к нему на лёд и поучаствовать в детском веселье, но Уле и Йёран могли лишь наблюдать.  
  
— Поужинаешь сегодня с нами?  
  
Йёран отвлёк его, дёрнув за рукав пиджака. Уле взглянул на его улыбку, счастливые глаза, и кровь бросилась к лицу.  
  
— Можешь пригласить за стол проститутку, — фыркнул он, вспоминая утреннего гостя. И тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
  
— Следи за тоном, — альфа мгновенно вышел из себя, — тебе я тоже плачу за услуги.  
  
Стало жутко мерзко. Уле поднялся и, держа спину прямой, словно палку проглотил, направился к выходу. В любом случае, скоро Ютан пойдёт переодеваться, и нужно помочь ему справиться с формой.  
  
— Подожди, — Йёран зачем-то двинулся следом. — Извини, это было очень невежливо. Но и тебе не следует лезть в мои дела.  
  
— Приглашать шлюх в твоём положении – не лучшая идея, — попытался найти оправдание своей реплике Уле. — Заплатить нанятой проститутке за убийство проще, чем нанять профессионала.  
  
— Твои дружки меня донимали. Я заплатил парню денег, чтобы он поспал в гостевой спальне. Только Като не говори, ладно, — Йёран дружелюбно улыбнулся, а Уле почувствовал себя самым большим идиотом во вселенной.  
  
Небрежно отмахнувшись, Уле сбежал. От смущения или стыда горело лицо, он задержался рядом с туалетом, зашёл ополоснуть себя водой, а когда дошёл до раздевалок, оттуда уже раздавались громкие голоса и шум. Недолго думая, он ворвался туда, прижимая руку к груди, где висел в кобуре пистолет, но причиной шума оказалась обычная детская потасовка. Несколько ребят ругались из-за последней забитой шайбы. Ютан отстаивал свою позицию, второй мальчишка кулаками доказывал, что мог бы забить сам, ещё несколько ребят пытались их разнять или поддержать в драке.  
  
Уле встал в стороне. Он не собирался вмешиваться в детскую возню, и был уверен, что Ютан сможет за себя постоять. Мальчик и вправду быстро справился с ситуацией, и второй пацан с разбитым носом стал канючить. Буквально из ниоткуда рядом с ним нарисовался его о-папа и, вместо того чтобы пожалеть своего отпрыска, накинулся на Ютана.  
  
С грязными матюгами, как дворовая шпана, прилично одетый взрослый омега вопил на мальчика и размахивал руками. Уле сразу подошёл, попытался остановить наглого папашу, вразумить его словами, но тот Уле напрочь отказывался замечать.  
  
— Ты маленький больной ублюдок, я сломаю твои кривые ручонки, чтобы больше не мог ими махать! — тонкие наманикюренные ногти взметнулись рядом с лицом мальчишки, и Уле за шиворот отдёрнул ребёнка от разъярённого родителя.  
  
Широкий шаг, и расстояние между омегами сократилось до нескольких сантиметров. Разгневанному папаше пришлось закинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть Уле в глаза. Ещё один шаг. Омега попытался что-то вякнуть, но Уле резким движением стукнул его пальцем по подбородку, закрывая паршивый рот.  
  
— Ещё одно слово в сторону моего ребёнка, и я сломаю тебе челюсть, — тихо, вкрадчиво и почти безэмоционально произнёс Уле. Ужас в глазах омеги был красноречив.  
  
Шаг в сторону, и крикливый омега вжался в стену, притянул к себе своего сына, закрываясь им, как щитом. Уле вывел Ютана из раздевалки, столкнувшись в проходе с Йёраном. Видел ли он неприятный инцидент? Уле заметил его беспокойство и отвёл взгляд. Нужно было просто пройти мимо, но альфа коснулся плеча, останавливая, и горячо дыхнул в висок, туда, где всё ещё был виден шрам, оставшийся после ранения.  
  
— Спасибо. Я бы не смог наехать так на этого засранца.  
  
От его голоса и прикосновения бросило в холодный пот, и Уле отодвинулся. Дурная реакция. Неправильная.  
  
— Это моя работа. — Зато голос холодный. Уле умел контролировать свои эмоции, притворяясь железным.  
  
Ютан про ссору забыл уже в машине. Активно рассказывал об игре, сыпал словами и яркими впечатлениями. Уле смотрел на него с улыбкой и наслаждался уютным мгновением, когда можно было почувствовать себя родителем, просто близким человеком и насытиться чужой радостью. Ютан распылял вокруг себя счастье. И Уле этим счастьем наслаждался.  
  
Ужинал он с ними за одним столом, и перед глазами мелькали выдуманные картины о семейном уюте. Потому, когда ужин закончился, настроение стало подавленным. Несбыточные мечты всегда приносят разочарование. Уле был полон этими разочарованиями и жил с ними последние восемь лет. Семья, дети, любимый и собственный дом – всё это недоступное, недостижимое. Не его.  
  
Ютан перед сном стал расспрашивать об оружии. В школе мальчик похвастался, что в его доме живут вооружённые люди, и Уле уже пришлось объясняться с классным руководителем. После долгих уговоров Уле дал ему на пару минут подержать разряженный пистолет. Даже показал, где спусковая скоба, и как в ствол попадает патрон. Мальчика всё это привело в восторг, от книги он отказался и очень быстро заснул. Уле поправил разметавшиеся по лицу волосы, замечая короткий шрам под правой бровью. Возможно, парень получил его на тренировке. Проведя пальцами по светлой отметине, Уле поцеловал его в лоб и ушёл к себе. Привязанность к Ютану действовала странно и давила на лёгкие необъяснимыми чувствами.  
  
Рядом с его комнатой замер столбом Йёран, преграждая путь. Като не было рядом, и Уле попытался проигнорировать альфу.  
  
— Прогуляешься со мной? — схватив его за рукав, Йёран осторожно улыбнулся.  
  
— У меня работа.  
  
— Ютан заснул, твой рабочий день закончен, — альфа говорил с ним твёрдо, с уверенностью, что ему не откажут. Знакомая черта, Уле не любил заносчивых и обременённых властью людей – они считали, что весь мир должен крутиться вокруг них. И Йёран казался одним из обычных наглых богачей.  
  
— Моя работа никогда не заканчивается.  
  
— Ты слишком строг к себе. И к окружающим тоже, — Йёран недовольно поморщился, но руку убрал. — Откуда в тебе эта жёсткость?  
  
— Меня в детстве не били, если тебя это интересует, — стараясь сдержать раздражение, ответил Уле. — У меня прекрасная любящая семья, меня любили и обо мне заботились. В армию я пошёл, потому что мне это просто нравилось. На войне никаких преступлений не совершал, да и ужасов особых не видел. Меня не мучают кошмары, я не стыжусь своего ранения. Но я ответственно подхожу к своей работе и не хочу её потерять.  
  
Исповедь вышла короткой и грубой, Йёран выслушал внимательно, а потом потянулся к его губам. Уле изумлённо выставил перед собой руку, отгораживаясь от поцелуя, и горячие губы с колючей щетиной прошлись по ладони.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — вырвалось невольное изумление.  
  
— Может, пойдём ко мне? — с присущей лишь альфам самоуверенностью предложил Йёран.  
  
— Нет, мне надо выспаться, — сбивчиво ответил Уле, толкнул дверь в свою комнату и захлопнул её за собой слишком громко. Оказавшись один, он опустился на кровать и грязно выругался. Такого с ним ещё не случалось.  
  
Утром он задержался после пробежки. Стоял, рассматривая низкое серое небо, сжавшихся на ветке воробьёв и не хотел заходить в дом. Мысли были неприятные и отталкивающие, словно он сделал что-то подлое. Но совесть была чиста. А вот между рёбрами гремело неспокойно, напоминая, что он всё же не железный, а пока ещё живой. Обернувшись к дверям, он мазнул взглядом по окнам и заметил, что за ним наблюдает Йёран. Тряхнув головой, Уле спрятался под крышу.  
  
— К чёрту альф, к чёрту богатенького наглеца, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Всех вас к чёрту.  
  
Выдохнув неприятное, Уле словно сбросил мешающий груз. В мыслях прояснилось. Сердце успокоилось. Постучав в комнату к Ютану и напомнив, что пора подниматься в школу, Уле завалился к напарникам в спальню. Като дежурил ночью на улице и у мониторов, выглядел уставшим и промёрзшим, но когда Уле полез с вопросами, быстро ожил.  
  
— Расскажи мне о личной жизни Йёрана. Он встречается с кем-то? — Уле хотелось понять и уяснить причину нападок. Йёран видел в нём временную постельную игрушку или сложный приз, требующий завоевания?  
  
— Он старается избегать близких отношений с омегами. Но у него просто потрясающий секретарь. Красавчик, каких поискать, ладный и пахнет волшебно.  
  
— Йёран с ним спит? — Уле надеялся, что Като ответит «да». Всё стало бы проще, как-то успокоилось бы, встало на место. Но Като от этого вопроса покраснел, надул щёки и стал бормотать что-то про конфиденциальность.  
  
Уле тяжело выдохнул. Нужно было искать новую работу. Оставаться рядом с Йёраном, сохранять спокойствие и душевное равновесие у него не выходило, хотя к Ютану он очень сильно привязался. Всего за месяц мальчик стал ценным кусочком его жизни. Бросать его из-за неподобающего поведения отца было грустно.  
  
От Этони Стама он слышал о подобных случаях, но никогда не думал, что столкнётся лично.  
  
Уле невольно глянул на своё отражение: статный, жилистый, короткостриженные тёмно-русые волосы с трудом прикрывали шрам на виске, оставшийся после ранения. Уле временами принимали за альфу, от омеги у него были мягкие черты лица и простенький яблочный аромат, который Уле на работе всегда скрывал. Отец говорил, что он похож на их деда – тот тоже был военным, но Уле часто виделся с дедом и знал, что и в подмётки не годится высоченному и крепкому мужчине.  
  
На заднем плане в зеркале мелькнула огромная волосатая задница Като, и Уле оставил его поспать пару часов. Пришло время собирать Ютана в школу. Мальчишка уже сходил в ванную и натянул школьную форму. Вернувшемуся омеге улыбнулся, показывая недостающие зубы, и снова полез в кобуру. Любопытство к оружию Уле не тревожило – обычная детская любознательность и желание всё узнать. И Уле нравилось замечать, как блестят глаза у ребёнка, когда он показывал ему любимый пистолет. Кель-тек за долгие годы почти сросся с рукой, Уле не оставлял его, даже спал с привычной игрушкой.  
  
— Что означает эта надпись? — Ютан заметил гравировку и по слогам прочитал: — Алекс. Кто такой Алекс?  
  
— Друг, — перевёл дыхание Уле, не заметив, как задержал его. Под ложечкой засосало, хотя уже давно воспоминания не вызывали подобных чувств. — Старый военный друг.  
  
— А где он сейчас? Всё ещё воюет?  
  
— Да, — Уле сглотнул. В горле пересохло, — он не вернулся с фронта.  
  
— Ты скучаешь? — с детской непосредственностью спросил Ютан, а Уле, подавшись вперёд, прижал мальчика к груди, прячась от его внимательного взгляда, с отчаянием понимая, что он не сможет уволиться. Не сможет просто так уйти из этого дома и оставить мальчишку одного.  
  
— Очень...

## Часть 3

Sarah Blasko - An Arrow

  
  
_— Поставь ноги шире. Руки на стену. — Короткие приказы, обжигающее дыхание у шеи.  
  
Уле выполняет. Позволяет расстегнуть пояс штанов и спустить их до колен. Тяжесть тела, смазанные прикосновения и грубые толчки. Уле не в силах сдержать крик, и Алекс сжимает ему ладонью рот.  
  
— Ещё один звук, и пошлю в дизель*! — Голос распаляет, свободная рука обвивает вокруг груди и сжимает так, что сердце с трудом бьётся.  
  
Алекс кончает, но продолжает двигаться, позволяя и Уле дойти до конца. Когда альфа отходит, обжигающий воздух стирает остатки его тепла. Руки непроизвольно натягивают штаны, и бляшка брякает о язычок ремня. Алекс стоит за спиной, дышит через раз, но Уле чувствует его каждой клеточкой своего тела.  
  
— Продолжай дежурство, солдат, — приказ, и чеканные шаги.  
  
Уле переводит дыхание, поправляет оружие и направляется вдоль лагеря. Ребята спят, ночь тихая и безлунная. Их маленькое столкновение никто не заметил. А может и заметил – но солдаты и слова не скажут о дисциплинарных нарушениях в их отряде. Все уважают Алекса. И Уле чувствует, как счастье распирает грудь от мысли, что он ему принадлежит…_  
  
* — жаргонное обозначение дисциплинарного батальона для низших чинов.

***

  
  
В своей работе Уле ненавидел выходные. По контракту ему были положены четыре свободных дня в месяц, но он схитрил и провёл их в доме с Ютаном. В конце октября ему позвонил Эдмунд Давидсен и потребовал «свалить ко всем чертям». Не хотелось до отвращения, и планов не было, но Эдмунд умел настоять на своём, и в семь вечера того же дня ему позвонил Этони Стам с твёрдой уверенностью, что у Уле выходной, и пригласил в паб выпить пива.  
  
— Я беру отгул, — Уле на бегу набрал номер Като, — вернусь завтра после ужина, напомни Стиану, чтоб от Ютана не отходил ни на шаг!  
  
— Ага, Эдмунд ему уже сообщил.  
  
Уле поморщился, понимая, что начальник его обхитрил, но выяснять отношения не стал. Вечер с Этони – приятный подарок. Стам был ему по душе, с ним отлично получалось найти общий язык, и Этони, немного безбашенный или ненормальный, потрясающе поднимал настроение. Уле не стал даже переодеваться, выхватил из своей так и не разложенной сумки плотную куртку, накинул на рубашку, скрывая кобуру пистолета. Под рубашкой остался лёгкий бронежилет, но он не мешал.  
  
Через час Уле стоял у назначенного места, с предвкушением посматривая на карту напитков и на заполненный зал. Компания Этони, дорогой алкоголь, шумный вечер. Всё это можно было закончить знакомством с альфой и ненавязчивым перепихоном. Случайный секс бодрил, помогал держаться в форме и избавлял от глупых мыслей о своей ущербности.  
  
— Ты опять прибавил, — тяжёлая рука друга с хлопком опустилась на плечо. Этони с плотоядной улыбкой и сигаретой в зубах выглядел пугающе. Или чертовски привлекательным.  
  
— Хорошее питание, долгий сон и мысли о семейном уюте, — улыбнулся в ответ Уле.  
  
— Здорово. Новая работа пришлась по душе?  
  
— Мой клиент – волшебный малый, не пьёт, не курит и сводит меня с ума своим обаянием.  
  
— Ага, и ему шесть лет, — рассмеялся Этони.  
  
— Кто меня спалил? Опять Като всё растрепал?  
  
— А кто ещё?  
  
Этони заказал им тройку коктейлей и несколько рюмок напитка покрепче. Пить он умел. За то время, пока официант подносил заказ, Этони успел выложить все последние новости и сплетни «Шота». Поделился секретной информацией о своём новом любовнике – загадочном агенте, международном шпионе или первоклассном лгуне. Растрепал о жизни своего клиента и похвастался приобретённой пушкой.  
  
Уле старался не отставать. Этони можно было выложить все секреты и быть уверенным, что он никому их не выдаст. Несмотря на болтливость, Этони знал, что и кому можно говорить. Уле пожаловался ему на Йёрана, немного приукрасив детали.  
  
— Главное, этому паршивцу не позволяй руки распускать. Стоит альфе запустить свои лапы в твои штанишки – и пиши пропало. Узлоносцы уверены, что отбитая территория принадлежит им, а там и тявкнуть не успеешь, как окажешься заваленным на диван и с хуем в жопе!  
  
— Он молодой и хилый, мне хватит сил самому уложить его на лопатки.  
  
— А желания? — Этони хитро усмехнулся. — Ты можешь мне заливать, как отбиваешься от его нападок, но я же вижу, что тебе самому не терпится раздвинуть перед ним ноги.  
  
Уле возмущённо вздёрнул брови и тут же рассмеялся.  
  
— Он очень хорош собой. И это просто плотские желания. И да, я бы с ним перепихнулся, если бы он не платил мне деньги.  
  
— Может, он просто мало тебе платит? — Этони снова растянул губы в усмешке и предложил тост за огромные альфьи узлы.  
  
Уле постепенно расслаблялся, рядом с этим омегой было не стыдно признаваться в своих слабостях, говорить о тайных желаниях, вспоминать об Алексе. Этони – один из немногих, кто знал о его бывшем, знал всю историю от начала и до конца. Като тоже был в курсе, но некоторые детали Уле от него утаил. Этони знал всё.  
  
За коктейлями пошли шоты, Этони взял бутылку аквавита и увёл Уле за отдалённый столик. Оттуда отлично просматривался зал, и омеги бесстыдно разглядывали самцов, обсуждали их, заливаясь смехом, и подбирали кандидата на вечер. Уле разогрелся, предвкушение горячей ночи будоражило кровь. Хотелось отловить альфу и с неудержимым желанием отдаться ему прямо в этом пабе, в закутке рядом с туалетами, с пугающей возможностью быть застуканным. Такой секс возбуждал особенно остро. Напоминал о прошлом и разжигающими картинками возвращал в пустынные ночи Пальмиры.  
  
— Взгляни туда, какой красивый экземпляр! Я знаю, ты любишь блондинов, — Этони ткнул пальцем в недавно прибывшую компанию. Альфа, что сел к ним спиной, выглядел грузным, в преклонном возрасте, но лощёным и самоуверенным, зато тот, что напротив…  
  
— Вот же бля, — Уле не смог сдержать мата при виде своего работодателя.  
  
— Говорил же, сладкий персик! — не уловил его интонации Этони. — Такого надо за волосы и к стене, зажать и тискать, пока у него сперма носом не пойдёт!  
  
— Я ненадолго отлучусь.  
  
Уле отошёл к уборным, набрал Като и сразу сбросил, заметив напарника недалеко от барной стойки. Телохранитель был при оружии, зорко посматривал на клиента и пил колу. Значит, Йёрана вывели на прогулку. Не верилось только, что Като так легко ему это позволил. Конечно, убийца последнее время не давал о себе знать, притаился или строил грандиозные планы. Но Като всегда перестраховывался, держал клиентов в ежовых рукавицах, не давал лишнего шага ступить.  
  
«Чего звонил?» — Като получил его дозвон и прислал сообщение с вопросом.  
  
«Встретил Йёрана в пабе. Какого чёрта?»  
  
«Важный клиент. Йёран умолял меня битый час, боится упустить сделку и попёрся сюда вместе с этим толстосумом выпить!»  
  
«Где Стиан?»  
  
«Очевидно, пасёт твоего пацана».  
  
Уле снова посмотрел на нанимателя.  
  
Йёран активно жестикулировал, объясняя что-то собеседнику, временами улыбался. Пил много. И снова говорил. Уле таращился на него минут пятнадцать, рассматривал подвижные губы, проступающий от опьянения блеск в глазах. Светлые волосы растрепались, неровно легли на высокий лоб, длинные пальцы обвивали стакан, губы раскраснелись, язык то и дело пробегал по ним, собирая остатки напитка.  
  
Уле с силой вдохнул и выдохнул. Осмотрел зал – слишком темно, слишком много народу, несколько выходов, переходы между этажами. Выследить Йёрана, прикончить его, а потом незаметно уйти не составило бы труда. Но следят ли за ним? Уле ни разу не заметил за Ютаном слежки.  
  
Мысли стали густыми и липкими, Йёран выглядел идеальной мишенью как для меткого стрелка, так и для его негодования. Уле смотрел на своего нанимателя и проклинал его безответственность. А ещё думал о том, что станет с маленьким мальчиком, если его безмозглого папашу всё же убьют.  
  
— Ух, сука! — Уле сплюнул горькую слюну и несколько раз ударил себя по щекам.  
  
Выбравшись из своего угла, он направился к столику Этони. Но тот уже загарпунил какого-то альфу и жестом прогнал Уле восвояси. Этони, несмотря на свои сорок, легко мог затащить в постель малолетку, сидящему рядом с ним парню было не больше двадцати. Стало завидно.  
  
Все планы насмарку, все тщательно вытащенные на поверхность желания…  
  
Уле развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и направился к столику Йёрана. Успел заметить предупреждающий взгляд Като, но лишь дёрнул раздражённо губой и плюхнулся рядом с мужчинами в кресло.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — вопросительно произнёс денежный мешок. В анфас он был ещё непригляднее – обрюзгшее лицо, опухшие веки, толстые губы и маленькие глазки. Уле, не будь профессионалом, предпочёл бы Йёрана увести от данного типа. Но он просто улыбнулся и пожал Йёрану руку.  
  
— Мой сотрудник, — с запинкой произнёс Йёран. Руку он разжал с задержкой, смотрел пристально, что даже неловко стало, и сел так близко, что временами прикасался ногой к колену Уле.  
  
Разговор подходил к концу, и деловые вопросы уже не решались. Уле поглядывал на парочку, осматривал зал, ловил злые взгляды Като и тянул очередной коктейль. Когда толстосум отчалил, выдохнул с облегчением и без возражений принял предложение Йёрана пересесть на диван.  
  
— Тебе же отгул дали? — Улыбка на лице альфы стала ещё шире.  
  
— А тебя вроде как пытаются прикончить, — незлобно напомнил Уле, — я с другом тут отдыхал, когда заметил тебя, бестолкового. Какого чёрта вас понесло в паб посреди ночи?  
  
— Господин Рённинг хотел расслабиться после душного кабинета. Мы выбрали тихое место.  
  
— Тихое? — Уле фыркнул, снова осматривая зал.  
  
Этони уже успел упорхнуть со своим визави, шумная компания с барной стойки разбрелась по домам, несколько парочек сидели в дальнем углу, а вокруг высоких столиков толпились альфы с горящими взглядами. Народу действительно стало меньше, и Уле позволил себе расслабить пуговичку у шеи. Может, он зря себя накрутил, переживая о нанимателе? Йёран вообще не его проблема…  
  
— И что ты сегодня продал? — увёл он разговор в другую сторону.  
  
— Новые разработки. Очередное зарядное устройство на основе эффекта Зеебека. — Йёран то и дело касался его лежащей на столе руки, заглядывал в глаза и садился всё ближе. Уле его не отталкивал. Сегодня настроение было другим.  
  
— Расскажи мне, — сделав большой глоток, он махнул официанту и попросил повторить. Это был уже шестой бокал, и в голове приятно гудел хмель.  
  
— О чём? О моей работе? Омегам обычно скучно при упоминании технических деталей, мудрёных слов и подробностей развития бизнеса. Но мне это нравится…  
  
— Я вижу, — Уле прервал его со смехом. Альфа преобразился, вспоминая о своём детище. Уле нередко замечал это за своими клиентами. Да и отец такой же – стоило только вспомнить про работу, как тон менялся, жесты становились твёрдыми и уверенными. Деловые альфы помешаны на своих игрушках.  
  
Йёран покраснел и тут же затарахтел о производительности таких батарей, об использовании новых элементов, делающих зарядное устройство по-настоящему уникальным.  
  
— Если Рённинг подпишет контракт, уже через три года обычные пьезоэлектрические зарядки потеряют свой смысл. Различного вида солнечные, кинетические или другие устройства не идут ни в какое сравнение с нашим последним изобретением.  
  
Йёран увлёкся, говорил быстро и сбивчиво, перескакивал с одной темы на другую – свою работу он обожал и был рад благодарному слушателю. Уле же наблюдал, рассматривал, обдумывал возможности. Были возможности, и разные. Хотелось ими бездумно воспользоваться, наплевав на рабочие отношения и чувства. Чувств давно не было. Уле оставил их в песках чужой страны.  
  
— Ты представляешь, какие перспективы появятся у человечества, если всю потребляемую нами энергию мы сами сможем восполнять?! Главное, найти способы….  
  
Уле рассмеялся. Альфа в своих излияниях был потрясающим – ярким, обаятельным и слишком болтливым. Суть разговора давно была потеряна, главное – обоюдное влечение, которое невозможно было скрыть. Йёран наконец замолчал, поднялся и потянул Уле за собой. Толкнул к ближайшей стене и навалился сверху.  
  
От него пахло сладковатыми орешками кешью, алкоголем и сигаретным дымом. Светлые радужки затянуло в расширенных зрачках, дыхание сбилось, мягкая щетина приятно щекотала щеку. Альфа потерял контроль, шептал бессмыслицу, раздвинул коленом ему ноги, и Уле послушно поддавался.  
  
— Хочу тебя, безумно хочу, — руки пробрались под рубашку, наткнулись на бронежилет и грубо потянули его наверх. Уле не сопротивлялся, ловил несдержанные поцелуи и насмешку в глазах Като. Хотелось уединиться, найти безопасный уголок и отдаться своей страсти. Похоти. Желаниям без чувств.  
  
— Ты самый потрясающий, Уле. Я в тебя влюблён, — от глупого признания по коже прошли мурашки. Словно щекотка. Только изнутри.  
  
Уле вскинул голову, замечая томную атмосферу ночного паба, любопытные взгляды случайных зрителей, недовольство Като.  
  
И постороннего наблюдателя.  
  
Рефлексы сработали быстрее, чем разум. Уле схватил Йёрана за воротник рубашки и швырнул его к стене, прикрывая своим телом. Лопатку обожгло, словно точечным ударом, в левом боку стало жарко и влажно.  
  
Выстрелов никто не услышал, нападающий использовал глушитель. Уле выдохнул изумлённому Йёрану в лицо и резко обернулся, ловя исчезающий в толпе силуэт. Рядом нарисовался Като.  
  
— Йёран жив?  
  
Два выстрела должны были пробить альфе грудь и печень. Даже если бы пули не задели сердце, исход всё равно был бы смертельным. Стрелок не рассчитал одну маленькую деталь – Уле. Омега обвел взглядом нанимателя, проверяя сохранность, и брезгливо отодвинулся.  
  
— Присмотри за ним!  
  
Уле пихнул Йёрана в руки напарнику. Словно кусок мяса. Похоть и страсть растворились в одно мгновение, Йёран больше не привлекал и не интересовал. Потому что у Уле появилась настоящая добыча.  
  
Одним быстрым движением он перебрался через их столик, протолкнулся через испуганную всколыхнувшуюся массу посетителей. Убийца действовал расчётливо, точно. Скользил между людьми, запутывая след, но Уле знал, как ловить лисиц, как вынюхивать ускользающих змей. Они почти столкнулись у выхода, и Уле успел разглядеть его угловатый профиль с тёмными, почти чёрными впалыми глазами.  
  
На улице оба перешли на бег. Уле шёл ровно, загоняя и выматывая добычу, тот петлял, уходил от погони и сталкивал мусорные бочки Уле под ноги, стараясь хоть немного задержать. Выигрывал при этом секунды, но именно этой секунды хватило стрелку, чтобы нырнуть в машину и исчезнуть с пустынной дороги.  
  
— Сука! Сука! — Уле яростно долбил стену кулаком. Убийца почти был у него в руках, почти попался…  
  
В боку пульсировало, алкогольное опьянение и адреналин схлынули, возвращая боль в тело. Приподняв окровавленную рубашку, Уле осмотрел царапину на коже. Лёгкое касание, которого можно было избежать, если бы Йёран не задрал бронежилет. Снова выругавшись, Уле зашагал назад к пабу.  
  
Там уже была полиция, дежурила скорая. Взволнованный Йёран бросился к Уле навстречу, но тот резким движением его остановил. Сейчас слабость и влечение к этому молодому альфе казались безграничной глупостью. Уле глупость не любил и себе глупить не позволял. Хотелось обвинить во всём Като, который вытащил нанимателя на свет, или ткнуть себя в распущенность…  
  
— Ты в порядке, ты живой? — беспокойство в словах альфы вызвало ещё большее раздражение. — У меня кровь на рубашке, но пуля лишь проделала дырочку в пиджаке. Смотри! — он показал оставленное отверстие, и Уле без слов отвернулся.  
  
— Тебя подлатать? — Забота Като принималась с большей охотой.  
  
— Царапина, — отмахнулся Уле. — Я его упустил, но запомнил лицо. Увози Бротена домой. Я в участок, составлю портрет.  
  
— Удался отгул, — буркнул Като.  
  
— Удался, — согласился Уле.  
  
Следующее утро он провёл в участке. Несколько знакомых полисменов принесли ему кофе и шоколадный пирог. По портрету определили имя – стрелок уже был в базе, его обвиняли в десятке убийств, но он искусно менял паспорта, место жительства и контакты. Машина, на которой он удрал, числилась в угоне, и под утро её нашли брошенной на трассе.  
  
— Ещё раз его увидишь – просто пристрели, — посоветовал детектив на прощание, — многие наши ребята будут тебе благодарны. А родственники жертв, которых он прикончил, вообще памятник поставят.  
  
Уле коротко кивнул. Система охраны и законы действовали с каждым годом всё жёстче, обеспечивая своих граждан безопасностью. Но всегда находились крысы, способные отыскать лазейки. Самым неприятным фактом в досье наёмного убийцы было то, что все его жертвы всегда погибали. Даже если устранить заказчика – стрелок доведёт дело до конца. Поэтому защиту Йёрана следовало усилить.  
  
На следующий день Бротен встречал его у порога. Ринулся к нему, словно они старые друзья, но Уле выставил перед собой ладонь, останавливая альфу. Панибратство на работе было неприемлемо. Но Йёран его намёков не понял, схватил его за руку и дёрнул на себя, пытаясь обнять. Уле вывернулся, выкрутил ему кисть и, резко надавив, заставил альфу болезненно вскрикнуть.  
  
— Ещё раз схватишь меня, и я сломаю тебе руку! — угроза сама вырвалась, Уле хотел расставить границы и невольно сделал всё слишком резко.  
  
— Ты псих, ненормальный! — альфа дёрнулся, и Уле его отпустил. — Ты уволен, собирай вещи!  
  
— Вздумаешь меня уволить, и я засужу тебя за харассмент, — выдал Уле, хотя в груди всё сжалось. Страх покинуть это дом был действительно силён.  
  
Йёран раздражённо выдохнул, показательно потёр пережатую руку.  
  
— Я всего лишь хотел поблагодарить за спасение моей жизни, — бросил он напоследок и скрылся в своей комнате. Стало стыдно.  
  
Ютан всего после дня отсутствия встречал его с радостной улыбкой. Уле подхватил мальчика на руки и прижал к груди. Ради таких моментов стоило выживать, выбираться и возвращаться домой. Жаль только, что дом был не его…  
  
В начале ноября Йёран выпросил у Като возможность провести семейный ужин в ресторане. Уле предупредили об этом всего за сутки. Като по телефону выдал ему планы нанимателя, и Уле даже поругаться как следует не успел. Напарник настоял, чтобы Уле сопровождал Бротенов как член семьи, Йёран поддержал. Выглядело как принуждение. Но счастливая улыбка Ютана развеяла сомнения. В любом случае это лишь работа, так Уле повторял себе раз за разом.  
  
Омега сменил строгий костюм на рубашку с расшитым шёлковой нитью жилетом, под него хорошо ложилась кобура и не топорщился броник. Ютан сменой имиджа был впечатлён, смешно округлил рот, выговаривая «Вау». Его отец тоже хотел что-то сказать, но отвёл взгляд и промолчал, приглашая всех в авто. Като за рулём показал Уле большой палец, только от него всё воспринималось как издёвка.  
  
Йёран вместо приличного места выбрал маленькую забегаловку с домашними пирогами. Зал для посетителей был огромен: стены, окрашенные в жуткие аляпистые цвета, резали глаза, а дешёвые пластиковые стулья скрипели о каменный пол. Место озадачило, но Ютан от восторга пищал. Выбор ему пришёлся по душе. Йёран заказал всем вафли с мёдом и мороженым, Уле взял крепкий чёрный кофе.  
  
Несмотря на невнятную обстановку, выход действительно был семейный – отец с сыном общались, с удовольствием болтая. Смотря на них, Уле невольно погружался в воспоминания о своём детстве, скромных желаниях проводить время с родителями. И заслужить похвалу отца. Противоестественное чувство, пожирающее изнутри. Уле смог избавиться от него только в колледже, и то потому, что жил отдельно от родителей. Сейчас похожий восторг читался в глазах Ютана – бессмысленное обожание человека, связанного с ним кровью, но проводящего с ним всего пару выходных в месяц.  
  
Уле не осуждал ни своего отца, ни поведение Йёрана, но не мог избавиться от сочувствия к мальчику, незаслуженно обделённому любовью.  
  
Йёран рядом с сыном в дешёвой кафешке выглядел домашним и уютным. Светлый кардиган с широким вырезом скидывал мужчине ещё пяток лет, и Уле казалось, что Йёран совсем юный. Мальчишка с обворожительной улыбкой и солнечным сынишкой. Он совсем не напоминал богатого наглеца, пытающегося затащить своего работника в постель. Уле поморщился. Воспоминания расстраивали.  
  
— Ты будешь есть свои вафли? — Ютан впервые за вечер обратил на него внимание.  
  
— Нет, ты можешь угоститься.  
  
— Спасибо, они потрясающие!  
  
Уле кивнул и обвёл зал цепким взглядом, вспоминая, зачем он здесь. Общество этих двоих выбивало из колеи, Ютан действовал на него совершенно противоестественно. Может, виной тому возраст. Или глупая болтовня Като. Напарник бы обрадовался, узнав, о чём думает Уле.  
  
— Заказать тебе что-то другое? — вежливо поинтересовался Йёран. — Ты так и не поел.  
  
— Благодарю, не голоден.  
  
— Ты сердишься на меня? — чуть тише, чтобы не услышал сын, поинтересовался альфа.  
  
— А должен?  
  
Йёран вздохнул. Его разочарование и ожидания были слишком очевидными. И хотелось всё это пресечь, закончить, прежде чем Йёран доведёт его до очередного болевого приёма. Уле дождался, когда Ютан доест, и поднялся из-за стола. Засиживаться не стоило, они и так провели слишком много времени в незащищённом месте. Като ждал у машины и с их появлением сразу запрыгнул за руль. Уле помог мальчику забраться на заднее сиденье и усадил его в детское кресло. Захлопнул двери, чтобы сесть с другой стороны, и наткнулся на стоящего за его спиной Йёрана.  
  
— Я хочу извиниться. Возможно, мои действия тебя оскорбили, но я этого не желал, — Йёран говорил спокойно, без эмоций. Словно подавляя в себе что-то, скрывая свои настоящие чувства.  
  
Уле пожал плечами. В каком-то смысле он сам подставился. Позволил себя поцеловать и перейти границу. Но Йёрану просто не следовало начинать игру в любовь и отношения.  
  
— Оставим эту тему и сделаем вид, что ничего не было, — предложил он и попытался отойти, но Йёран его не пустил.  
  
— Ты мне очень понравился. Правда. То, как ты занимаешься с Ютаном, как проводишь с ним время… Никто и никогда не был так внимателен к моему сыну. Приходящие няни отрабатывали свои часы и сбегали, а мой муж... он вообще ненавидел ребёнка. Ты же по-настоящему заботишься о нём.  
  
— Твоему сыну просто нужно с кем-то общаться.  
  
— Я знаю, мне бы хотелось всё сделать правильно, но как строить семью не учат в школах бизнеса. Брак у меня не сложился, но Ютана я люблю. Собираюсь в следующем месяце взять отпуск и посвятить ему время.  
  
Уле приподнял брови, дожидаясь окончания монолога и выводов. Йёран это понял, вздохнул и перешёл к сути.  
  
— Я бы не предложил тебе близость, если бы ты мне не понравился. Меня влечёт к тебе, в этом нет ничего предосудительного. Като сказал, что ты любишь активных парней, и тебя нужно брать напором, или ты никогда не сдашься. — В его голосе не было ни извинений, ни оправданий, он просто сообщал факты. — И мне хотелось тебе понравиться, — альфа положил руки ему на плечи и снова попытался поцеловать. Уле даже не стал от него закрываться, легко вывернулся и, обойдя машину, занял своё место.  
  
Като торжествующе улыбнулся, а Уле показал ему средний палец так, чтобы ребёнок не видел. Ситуация раздражала. Уле не знал, как правильно действовать, чтобы наниматель не переходил границы. Не хотелось потерять работу, лишиться Ютана. Не хотелось стать жертвой идиотского домогательства. Казалось, он чётко расставил всё по полочкам, указал Йёрану его место. Но Йёран вёл себя как самовлюблённый самец, уверенный, что всё принадлежит ему и подчиняется его желаниям. Не хватало только рычащих выкриков «ты мой» и наглых прикосновений. Есть такой типаж альф, уверенных, что омеги принадлежат им. Но Уле не собирался становиться чьей-то собственностью.  
  
Йёран забрался в машину через пару минут. Он был расстроен и подавлен. Уле отвернулся – Йёрана он не понимал, не мог прочитать его мотивов, прочувствовать настроение. Если Ютан был открытой книгой, то Йёран напоминал закупоренный сосуд. И вскрывать его не было никакого желания.  
  
Дома Стиан отчитался, что всё чисто. Уле взял час на просмотр записей и проверил мониторы. Тёмное мрачное здание, в котором семья Бротенов жила уже год, на видео казалось неприветливым и заброшенным, от него мурашки шли по коже. Уле промотал большую часть записей и закрыл программу.  
  
Прислуга на ночь ушла домой, опустевший дом гудел под порывами ветра, и Уле слышал, как скрипят половицы от каждого шага. Ютан после ужина отключился прямо за столом. Пришлось нести его в спальню, раздевать и укладывать без вечернего туалета. Мальчик во сне цеплялся за его руки и пытался их к себе прижать. Маленький, одинокий и очень общительный ребёнок искал в Уле друга.  
  
— Ложись со мной, — сквозь сон попросил мальчик, доверчиво обнимая его ладонь.  
  
Уле не смог отказать. Скинул вещи, лёг рядом и прикрыл их одним покрывалом, позволяя мальчишке положить голову себе на плечо. Заснуть не удалось, Ютан сопел рядом с его сердцем и постоянно вытряхивал из зыбкого сна, но Уле не жалел о бессонной ночи.

## Часть 4

_На разговоры времени не остаётся. Время разделено на дневные переходы и ледяные сны. Отдыха не существует.  
  
Уле выбирается из своей палатки за полночь. Единственная палатка в маленьком лагере. Единственная привилегия для единственного омеги. И эту блядскую палатку, которая занимает место и весит, как лишняя пара сапог, носит на себе Алекс.  
  
В несколько шагов он добирается до лежанки остального отряда. Альфы спят вповалку, и Алекс в этой куче как пятно света. Уле хочется упасть к нему и наплевать на всех остальных, но он не нарушает субординацию. Вытягивается по струнке и козыряет ладонью.  
  
— Разрешите обратиться, — Уле говорит шёпотом. Лагерь держит тишину.  
  
Алекс кряхтя садится, сонно протирает глаза.  
  
— Какого хуя тебе понадобилось? — шипит он и с раздражением отталкивается от ближайшего солдата.  
  
Уле не может сказать и слова. То, что хочется сказать, не предназначено для чужих ушей, и он дышит Алексу куда-то в сердце, не в силах даже головы поднять.  
  
— Пойдём, — Алекс дёргает его за собой и уводит от любопытных взглядов. Теперь все будут думать, что они снова пошли трахаться. Уле стыдно, уши горят как у мальчишки, но он плетётся за Алексом с разгорающимся теплом в груди.  
  
Зайдя за ближайший бархан, Алекс валит его на песок и покрывает поцелуями. Уле пытается его остановить – он звал его не для этого.  
  
— Я... я... подожди... — Алекс не слушает, его губы настойчиво пробираются под одежду и заставляют стонать от удовольствия. — Я хотел поговорить.  
  
— Хорошо, — Алекс не останавливается.  
  
— Я просто хочу поговорить.  
  
— Ладно, — поцелуи не утихают, и Уле жмётся к альфе всем телом, впиваясь в его губы, забывая как дышать и зачем он вытащил своего командира из постели. Когда их губы размыкаются, Алекс успокаивается. Он лежит рядом и смотрит немного сердито и вместе с тем нежно. От этого взгляда пробирает до костей. — С тобой у меня не выходит говорить.  
  
— Ясно, — Уле уже на всё согласен. Губы горят, стёртые песком, между ног влажно и горячо.  
  
— Завтра, во время перехода, попробуем поболтать. Встанем ближе, и ты сможешь задать мне любые идиотские вопросы, какие только пожелаешь. — Алекс усмехается, подбадривает лёгким прикосновением и снова утягивает в поцелуи...  
  
— Не хочу тебя отпускать, — Уле жмётся ближе и смотрит, как поднимается солнце. — Прости, я веду себя как слюнявая омежка.  
  
— Неправда, — Алекс сонно поджимает его к своему плечу и бросает взгляд на наручные часы. Чертыхается. — Ты не омежка, Уле. Ты сильный. Самый сильный. Ты – железный...  
  
Уле счастливо улыбается.  
  
Отряд поднимается быстро. Собираются вещи, складывается палатка. Отряд двигается навстречу поднимающемуся солнцу. Алекс ведёт их за собой._

***

  
  
Обычно Йёран Бротен в выходные работал, но, словно прислушавшись к словам Уле, остался в субботу дома. За совместным завтраком Ютан улыбался до ушей, расспрашивал отца о планах на день и радостно подскочил на месте, когда тот пообещал провести выходной с ним. В художественную школу они поехали вместе. Като немного поворчал о безопасности и даже попытался не выпустить Йёрана рядом со школой, но упрямый наниматель проигнорировал советы и вышел проводить сына до класса.  
  
— Чем ты занимаешься, пока ждёшь его с занятий? — поинтересовался Йёран у Уле.  
  
— Читаю, прогуливаюсь, слежу за периметром.  
  
— Поглядываешь по сторонам, — перевёл Йёран, и Уле улыбнулся, сочтя это шуткой. — Пройдёмся до магазина?  
  
Уле бросил взгляд в сторону ближайшего супермаркета, расположенного всего в квартале от школы, и согласился. Като потом ему яйца оторвёт, но Уле был уверен, что сможет позаботиться о клиенте. Наспех проверив наличие оружия и средства связи, он повёл Йёрана к магазину, следя за его безопасностью.  
  
— Ты двигаешься так же, как Като, — заметил Бротен, — только мягче.  
  
— Он меня учил.  
  
— И Като разговорчивее.  
  
Уле на это только усмехнулся. Йёрану повезло, что Като держит с нанимателем дистанцию, иначе ему пришлось бы узнать, насколько Като невыносимо болтлив. В супермаркете Йёран взял для сына новый альбом для рисования и пару яблок. Уле зацепился взглядом за брелочек в виде пушистого медведя и, не удержавшись, купил. Хотелось, чтобы у ребёнка в комнате была хоть одна игрушка. Йёран заметил это только у выхода и резко спросил:  
  
— Это кому?  
  
— Ютану, — спокойно ответил Уле.  
  
— Я не покупаю ему игрушки.  
  
— Я заметил.  
  
Йёран от этой фразы вздрогнул и впервые за время их общения стал оправдываться.  
  
— Не покупаю игрушки, которые не развивают воображение. Меня так же воспитывали, родители были уверены, что ребёнок должен придумывать себе игры сам – рисовать и вырезать солдатиков, собирать поезда и дома. У Ютана есть конструктор и программируемая машина. Это интереснее, чем куча купленных мягких мишек.  
  
— Тебе было не скучно в детстве? — без особого интереса спросил Уле. Игрушку он собирался отдать ребёнку в любом случае.  
  
— Нет, я читал книги и делал всё своими руками. Со сверстниками было скучно, — добавил он после короткой паузы, — мои одноклассники общались только в сети, с младших классов не выбирались из виртуальной реальности. Я не знал, о чём с ними говорить, да и они не особо желали со мной общаться.  
  
Уле кивнул. Ему в школе тоже было скучно. Отец растил их в строгости, никаких развлечений и бессмысленной траты времени. Но папа выдумывал для сыновей игры, много общался и помогал с уроками. Папа всегда был рядом, и Уле не чувствовал себя одиноким и брошенным. С Ютаном совсем другая ситуация.  
  
Магазин они покинули молча.  
  
— Наверное, один мишка не нанесёт вреда, — тихо произнёс Йёран, когда они приблизились к школе.  
  
— Наверное.  
  
— Считаешь, что я плохой отец? — без причин завёлся Йёран. — Я стараюсь, очень стараюсь, но всё выходит наперекосяк. Я заключил брак по расчёту в двадцать два, отец Кристофера был моим партнёром по бизнесу, и его финансы дали хороший старт для моей компании. А Крис стал у меня первым омегой, конечно, я не знал, как правильно себя вести, но я влюбился, хотя брак и не был настоящим. Потому настоял на ребёнке, не позволил ему сделать аборт, пусть даже Крис залетел неизвестно от кого, но я очень хотел, чтобы у нас вышла настоящая семья. К сожалению, Кристофер так и не смог принять сына...  
  
— Ютан не твой ребёнок? — изумился Уле.  
  
— Мой!  
  
— Он очень на тебя похож. Волосы, глаза, те же черты лица... — Уле поверить не мог, что мальчик, казавшийся ему точной копией Йёрана, не был ему кровным сыном.  
  
— Я растил его, первым взял его в руки. Он мой сын, — мрачно и с тяжёлой тоской произнёс Йёран. Уле впервые почувствовал к нему жалость.  
  
— Может, тебе стоит попросить родителей проводить с ним какое-то время? — осторожно предложил он.  
  
— Мой отец умер от инфаркта, когда мне исполнилось девятнадцать. Папа был его истинным и не перенёс одиночества. Мне не с кем оставить Ютана.  
  
Вот поэтому Уле ненавидел общаться на личные темы, влезать в чужой мир и понимать, что за красивой обвёрткой живёт самый обычный и временами очень несчастный человек. Йёран не был холодным и бесчувственным, он был таким же одиноким, как и Ютан. А ещё замкнутым и подавленным. Им обоим требовался хороший друг.  
  
— Соболезную.  
  
— Я рассчитываю закончить текущий проект, продать патенты и передать компанию менеджерам. Тогда появится время на Ютана.  
  
— Это прекрасная идея, — Уле тепло ему улыбнулся и сжал плечо. Йёран, расчувствовавшись, обнял и прижал к себе омегу. Уле испугался, что альфа снова полезет целоваться, но, закончив с объятиями, тот отпустил омегу и предложил сесть на скамью возле школы.  
  
Ютан выбежал к ним счастливый и немного перемазанный в красках. С восторгом принял от отца простенький подарок и полез обниматься. Уле улыбнулся, смотря на них, а потом глаз зацепил стоящую напротив школы одинокую фигуру в тёмной одежде. Интуиция недовольно заворчала. Уле поднялся, закрывая незнакомцу обзор на семью, и тихо произнёс:  
  
— Йёран, возьми Ютана на руки и иди к машине.  
  
— Может, ещё погуляем? — весело предложил мальчик. Уле повторил слово в слово указания и, дождавшись, когда сообразивший Йёран поднимется, положил ему руку на плечо и проводил к парковке. Като, увидев их, напрягся, завёл движок и открыл им двери. Уле усадил всех назад и забрался рядом. Проезжая мимо незнакомца, Уле попытался рассмотреть его лицо и фигуру, но тот надвинул шляпу на глаза.  
  
— Свяжись с Эдмундом, — обратился он к напарнику, — пусть поговорит с полицией, и они проверят по камерам этот район. Может, найдут, откуда он пришёл и где оставил машину.  
  
Като кивнул. Он тоже заметил странного типа и теперь недовольно ворчал, что им попался неспокойный клиент. Йёран испуганно прижимал к себе сына. Выглядел он напряжённым. Добрались они без происшествий, и за забором своего дома Бротен снова повеселел, но Уле успокоиться не мог. Прошлое нападение и адреналиновая гонка до сих пор вспоминались с нервной встряской. Всего этого можно было бы избежать. Стоило больше уделять внимание окружению. Уле винил свои чувства – Ютан вытягивал из него омегу, и это было неправильно.  
  
В воскресенье Йёран прогуливался с сыном вдоль залива, говорил о море и путешествиях. Уле следовал неподалёку, Като и Стиан оставались на расстоянии. Омега старался вести себя правильно, но каждый раз, когда мальчишка брал его за руку, Уле ловил на себе взгляд Йёрана, и внутри что-то вздрагивало. Восемь лет Уле уверял себя, что ему не нужны ни семья, ни дети. Его удел – одиночество и случайные связи. Он смотрел на Этони Стама, завидовал его раскрепощённости и хотел жить так же. Но теперь желания изменились, и от них было больно.  
  
Вечером, уложив ребёнка, Уле вышел на крыльцо и присел рядом со входной дверью. Ночи в Осло в ноябре были тёмными, холодными и пасмурными, такими же, как в сирийской пустыне. Порывы ледяного ветра остужали напряжённое тело и голову. Уле чувствовал себя некомфортно в этом доме и понимал почему.  
  
— Простынешь, железный человек! — рядом с ним опустился Като.  
  
— Ты на дежурстве, иди следить за камерами, — грубо послал он напарника.  
  
— Какой ты ласковый, — альфа поднялся, что-то ещё поворчал, но остался стоять рядом. — Нужно проверить бывшего мужа и ещё пару человек, Эдмунд прислал мне несколько снимков с камер рядом с офисом Бротена.  
  
— Пусть полиция этим занимается.  
  
— Может, сам отправишься? Тебе нужно делать перерывы с твоим пацаном.  
  
— В запас меня нужно отправить, — покачал Уле головой. Като никак это не прокомментировал. Они простояли в молчании ещё несколько минут. — Как думаешь, я смогу найти альфу, который меня полюбит? Захочет от меня детей и сможет со мной жить?  
  
— Никто не любит старые железяки, — усмехнулся Като, — а ты при этом ещё и скрипишь.  
  
— Спасибо, — Уле решил, что в ближайшее время возьмёт отпуск и навестит племянников. Дети брата выросли сорванцами и могли кого угодно довести до ручки. Общение с ними отбивало желание заводить своих.  
  
Накопившихся отгулов хватило бы на поездку в пятизвёздочный отель с пляжем и бесплатным минибаром. Но Ютан расстроился, узнав, что Уле не появится в ближайшие выходные, и тот пообещал вернуться поскорее.  
  
Два дня он провёл с семьёй. Навестил папу и отца, пообщался с братом и его мужем. Родные возвращали веру в себя, равновесие, ощущение почвы под ногами. Так было всегда. И сильнее всего близкие помогли ему после увольнения со службы, когда он раненый вернулся домой. Небольшая царапина на виске и сквозная дыра в сердце. Тогда Уле впервые видел, как плачет его сильный и очень серьёзный отец. Втихаря. Так, чтобы никто не заметил. Любовь этого человека всегда была скрытной и отстранённой. Но она чувствовалась и поддерживала на протяжении всей жизни.  
  
В среду утром, перед работой, Уле заехал в старый дом Бротенов, к бывшему мужу Йёрана. Под воротами простоял минут пятнадцать, прежде чем жильцы проснулись и впустили его. Паульсен Кристофер встретил его неприветливо, вместо спокойного разговора огрызался и угрожал.  
  
Нормальной беседы не вышло, и виной тому был не только утренний визит. Паульсен Кристофер негативно относился к бывшему мужу и сыну. Считал Йёрана виновником всех своих проблем и был уверен, что полученная после развода компенсация недостаточна.  
  
— Он, благодаря моему отцу, из середнячка превратился в миллиардера, а что я получил при разводе?  
  
Кристофер повышал голос, переходил на визг, раздражался при любом упоминании Ютана. Это злило. Раздражало до дрожи. Хотелось сжать кулаки и разбить это холёное лицо, выбить из незнакомого омеги всю дурь.  
  
Неприязнь к Крису подстёгивалась не только личным отношением, но и внезапно замеченной схожестью. Кристофер неуловимо напоминал Уле. Высокий, узкокостный омега с густыми коротко стрижеными волосами, острыми чертами лица и нервными движениями ничем не походил на широкоплечего и размеренного в своём спокойствии Уле. Но вместе с тем мелкие детали делали их почти идентичными.  
  
Уле редко обращал внимание на внешность, но сейчас каждая замеченная деталь резала воспоминаниями о: «Ты мне очень понравился» и «Крис стал для меня первым омегой, и я влюбился». Уле старался не думать о Йёране и его словах, но альфа не выходил из головы.  
  
Уле покинул дом заведённый, стоял на улице рядом с машиной и нервно вдыхал холодный воздух. В голове зудели злые мысли. Как переполненный улей. Уле позвонил Стиану и предупредил, что задержится. Пешком прогулялся до кафе, стараясь успокоиться и разложить всё по полочкам. Выпил там крепкий кофе и дождался, когда внутренняя буря уляжется.  
  
Трудно представить, почему Крис так сильно ненавидел своего ребёнка. Даже нежеланного. Он ведь его выносил, родил, кормил первые месяцы. Близкая связь так легко не рвётся. Скорее всего, что-то ещё оттолкнуло Криса, вызвало негативные эмоции, которые тот перевёл на Ютана. И которые могли подтолкнуть его к убийству. Паульсен Кристофер, на взгляд Уле, выглядел идеальным нанимателем для профессиональных убийц.  
  
Уле покинул кафе уже спокойным. Взвесив всё, он позвонил Эдмунду и попросил проверить счета и поступления Криса. Теперь дело было за шефом. Но, несмотря на решённую задачу, внутри всё так же ело поедом.  
  
Он забрал мальчика из школы пораньше. Ютан от радости не мог наговориться, болтал без умолку, пока Уле помогал собраться ему в раздевалке, и тараторил в машине. Уле улыбался. Молчал и слушал. Дети всегда приносили светлую радость в его серую жизнь, и этот мальчик дарил ему каждый день нечто особенное, чего не замечал даже его отец. Все неприятные мысли отошли на второй план. Уле пришёл в норму. Успокоился.  
  
Тяжёлая неделя закончилась приглашением семьи Бротенов на вручение государственной премии за вклад в развитие страны. Йёрана с получением награды поздравили в доме все, даже прислуга. Только Уле ускользнул от данной возможности.  
  
Като и Стиан к приёму отнеслись легкомысленно – уверяли, что охраны там будет предостаточно, потому что при награждении всегда присутствует президент и король. Даже своё оружие оставили дома. Уле расстаться с кель-теком было сложнее, но в чём-то напарники были правы. И с оружием его скорее всего не пустят на церемонию.  
  
Уроки в этот день Ютан сделал очень быстро и стал готовиться к выходу в свет. Тимо подготовил мальчику нарядный костюм, для Уле принёс заказной. Тихо намекнул, что выбирал его Като. И Уле, покачав головой, стал облачаться: слишком вычурно и ярко, такие вещи он терпеть не мог, Като намеренно взял ему приталенный бордовый костюм-тройку с броскими вставками и блёстками. Уле предпочёл бы чёрное.  
  
Пока добирались до места, Уле тщательно проинструктировал мальчика. Ребёнок слушал внимательно, ответственно обещал не уходить с территории и не общаться с незнакомцами. Ютан для своего возраста был очень сообразительный и чересчур послушный. Бротену повезло с ребёнком.  
  
Приём проводили в установленных шатрах напротив королевского дворца. Фирма-организатор привезла сборные тенты, расставила столы и закуски. Рядом на улице расположились столики, террасы и детский уголок размером с футбольное поле. Приглашённых собралась почти тысяча человек.  
  
Стиан и Като постоянно следовали за клиентом, старались не привлекать внимания и стояли за его спиной, пока Йёран читал красивую речь с благодарностями и поздравлениями. После официальной части люди разбрелись по своим компаниям, заняли столики и завели беседу.  
  
В гомоне и шуме Уле чувствовал себя незащищённым. Слишком много посторонних, слишком много открытого пространства.  
  
Часть мероприятия Ютан провёл с отцом, но вскоре устал и забрался в бассейн с пластиковыми шариками. Познакомился с несколькими погодками. Уле старался не терять его из виду, но взгляд то и дело соскальзывал в сторону его отца.  
  
Йёран держался самоуверенно, общался, принимал комплименты. Рядом с ним постоянно крутился красивый и яркий омега. Като мельком упомянул, что это секретарь Бротена. Парочка держалась друг друга, связь между ними ощущалась почти физически. Уле это отвлекало. А не должно бы.  
  
К середине приёма настроение окончательно испортилось – появился Кристофер Паульсен, и Йёран уставился на бывшего мужа немигающим взглядом. Уле был готов придушить его. Или себя. Смотреть на них было невыносимо, и Уле прекрасно понимал, что сам виноват. Виноват в том, что впустил в себя Йёрана.  
  
На маленькую сцену под открытым небом выбрались музыканты, и зазвучала спокойная мелодия. Йёран пригласил Криса на танец, и Уле, плюнув на всё, ушёл в детский уголок развлекать детей. Ютан тут же сел на шею, таскал Уле за руку и просил развлекать. Это было проще и веселее, чем коситься на работодателя и думать... Уле не знал, почему он о нём думает. Зачем. С первого знакомства было очевидно, что они несовместимы. Он не золушек, которого прекрасный принц одарит своей любовью. Он карета, которая рано или поздно превращается в тыкву. Или паж, что станет крысой.  
  
Возиться с игрушками Ютан быстро устал, Уле оставил его рядом с большой коробкой лего – такие игры Ютану были больше по душе.  
  
— Не замёрз? — Йёран подошёл к нему и предложил бокал шампанского. — Может, потанцуем?  
  
Уле отказался от напитка и отвернулся от альфы.  
  
— Я на работе.  
  
— Попрошу Стиана присмотреть за Ютаном, — мужчина улыбнулся. Всё так же самоуверенно, с неповторимой твёрдостью могущественного альфы. Деньги, власть, контроль над другими. В Йёране этого было предостаточно, и Уле предпочёл бы избавиться от его общества.  
  
— Тебе кажется это весёлым развлечением? Тебя несколько раз пытались убить, твой сын тоже попал под удар. Всё ещё считаешь уместным отвлекать меня от дела?  
  
Йёран не ответил. Помрачнел и ушёл к своему бывшему мужу. Они станцевали одну композицию, потом Йёран проводил Криса, и тот сбежал с вечеринки. Йёран вернулся к общению с гостями. Уле чувствовал, как что-то клокочет внутри, горячее и неприятное, и от этого хотелось избавиться. Через полчаса Ютан стал клевать носом, притопал к Уле и попросился на руки. Он с удовольствием подхватил мальчишку на плечо и обвёл взглядом зал, разыскивая его отца.  
  
Выловив Като в толпе, Уле знаком велел закругляться, тот кивнул и направил Бротена к выходу. Уле дожидался их у детской площадки, но Ютан, заметив отца, внезапно ожил, стал напрашиваться к Йёрану в компанию. Тот подошёл со своим компаньоном, и Уле снова почувствовал неприятный укол в груди, когда Ютан попросился на руки к другому омеге.  
  
— Познакомься, Уле, — Йёран нагло схватил его за руку, — это мой секретарь Якоб Слеттебакк. Работает со мной уже восемь лет, с того самого момента, как компания перешла ко мне в руки. Мы вместе превратили её в настоящее сокровище!  
  
Йёран улыбнулся Якобу, тепло поцеловал ему руку, галантно, но по-дружески. Уле вежливо кивнул и представился. Попытался подсчитать возраст Йёрана, вышло слишком много. Этому молодому, самоуверенному и наглому парню не могло быть двадцать восемь. Якоб тоже не выглядел на свой возраст. Или причина в огромных деньгах, что богатеи тратили на свою внешность?  
  
— Подаришь мне танец перед уходом? — снова предложил Йёран, — Якоб побудет с Ютаном, даст нам пару минут.  
  
— Зачем тебе это надо? — Уле не хотел быть грубым, но вышло жёстко или даже жестоко.  
  
— Что плохого в одном танце? — и довольная улыбка. Наглая, словно Йёрану принадлежит весь мир. Следовало отказать, твёрдо и спокойно, но Уле потерял контроль и над ситуацией, и над своими эмоциями.  
  
— Ты намеренно меня отвлекаешь? Хочешь, чтобы тебя или твоего сына убили?  
  
Бротен отшатнулся, гневно сверкнул глазами и подал знак Като покинуть зал. В машине ехали молча, Ютан задремал, остальные не хотели его разбудить. Уле чувствовал неловкость, хоть и понимал, что не стоит. Ужин продолжился в этой неловкости. Ютан печально бросал на него взгляды и лениво ковырялся в тарелке. Като замер столбом за спиной хозяина, делал вид, что его это не касается, Стиан спустился во двор. Хотелось поскорее закончить вечер, закрыть дверь в свою комнату и лечь в постель. А утром забыть о своём раздражении, неуместной ревности и совсем неподобающем его положению поведении.  
  
Выстрелы в мгновение вывели Уле из расслабленного состояния. Он на автомате шагнул вперёд, сдёргивая Ютана со стула. Мальчишка вскрикнул, оказавшись на полу, Уле закрыл его своим телом и заткнул рот. Йёран с изумлением лёг рядом, сам сполз под стол и испуганно озирался по сторонам. Като со стоном спустился по стенке.  
  
Следующая очередь заставила Йёрана кричать. Самоуверенный, наглый альфа жался к ножке стола и звал сына.  
  
— Он в порядке, и заткнись! — рыкнул на него Уле. Приподняв мальчика и прижав его к своему животу, Уле пополз к дверям.  
  
— Он не ранен? Он жив? — Йёрана беспокоило только состояние сына.  
  
— Да, он цел.  
  
Като грязно матерился, прижимал к лицу свой ствол и пытался подобраться к окну.  
  
— Не высовывайся, — шепнул ему Уле. — Забирай Йёрана и сваливай на первый этаж. Там сетка от забора, её пули не пробьют.  
  
— У него бронебойки! — Като снова стал материться. — Жилет, сука, огнём горит, кажется, мне сломало пару рёбер. И стену прошило, как бумажную.  
  
— Энергетическая сетка задержит пули, — упрямо повторил Уле и пополз к дверям. Йёран дергано и шумно двинулся следом.  
  
У порога Уле задержался, проверил проходы в другие помещения, толкнул Ютана вперёд. Вытянул за шкирку Йёрана и направил их обоих к лестнице. Выстрелов больше не звучало, но никто не знал, как поведёт себя убийца. Като додумался сунуть голову в окно, но на улице было темно и тихо. Где-то вдали послышались сирены, к ним ехала полиция.  
  
В соседней комнате на полу лежал дрожащий Тимо. Мальчишка не пострадал, но был бледен как полотно, и Уле помог ему подняться на ослабевшие ноги. Бедолага даже говорить не мог. Проводив его до уборной, Уле спустился на первый этаж. Йёран прижимал к себе сына, спрятавшись за диван, и успокаивал его. Ютан плакал, испуганно и очень жалобно. Уле не удержался, поднял и усадил к себе на руки.  
  
— Уже не опасно? — Йёран осторожно выбрался из укрытия.  
  
— Полиция едет. Убийца скорее всего сбежал. — Хотелось добавить ещё что-то колкое и злое. Напомнить слова о надёжности дома и о том, что Йёрану тут ничего не угрожает. Но Уле промолчал.  
  
— Спасибо, — альфа похлопал его по плечу, потянулся, чтобы обнять, но передумал и просто забрал Ютана.  
  
Мальчик был напуган и дрожал, вцепившись в отца маленькими пальчиками. Уле невольно потянулся к его напряжённой спине, прижал свою ладонь к маленькому хрупкому телу, защищая и успокаивая. И, столкнувшись взглядом с его отцом, почувствовал, что краснеет.  
  
Полиция прибыла быстро. Уле уже был знаком с этими ребятами и, поздоровавшись, отошёл в сторону. Полиция не любила, когда телохранители лезли в их работу и строили догадки, потому Като был у них в чёрном списке. Специалисты определили примерную точку стрельбы, посоветовали сменить сетку на более мощную, забрали испорченный бронежилет Като. После расспросов, сбора гильз и замера отверстий от пуль все разъехались. Всё это время Уле просидел рядом с Ютаном в гостевой, молча выслушивал показания Йёрана и сжимал мальчику маленькую ладошку, если тот снова начинал волноваться.  
  
— Тебе пора ложиться, — напомнил Уле, когда дом успокоился.  
  
— Нам всем надо поспать, — устало потёр лицо Йёран. — Спасибо тебе, не представляю, как бы пережил всё это.  
  
Уле пожал плечами. Его заслуги тут не было – повезло, что Като стоял на пути стрельбы, повезло, что они успели установить защиту, повезло...  
  
— Уле, — мальчик несчастно всхлипнул, взял его за рукав и прижал к себе, — останься с нами.  
  
— Насовсем, — добавил Йёран со странными нотками в голосе. В сложившейся ситуации это показалось совершенно безумным. И слишком желанным.  
  
— Да, Уле, мы хотим, чтобы ты остался с нами, — шёпотом повторил Ютан.  
  
Захотелось посмеяться над этой шуткой. Посмеяться над Йёраном, его испуганным и цепким взглядом. Или наоборот, согласиться, обнять их обоих. Но Уле только опустил голову и, высвободив руку из пальцев мальчика, направился к Стиану узнать о состоянии дома.  
  
Ночь вышла неспокойной, Уле крутился на своей постели, ловя себя на воспоминаниях о сегодняшнем дне. О его хорошей части и о плохой. Йёран в дорогом костюме, в обществе богачей выглядел потрясающе привлекательно. Среди пираний Йёран был акулой и вызывал зависть или даже ревность. Образ красивого, привлекательного альфы с глупыми словами о любви и ярким взором стирал неприятные впечатления от его назойливости, наглости и бестактности. Йёран давно привлёк внимание, а сегодня заставил любоваться. С таким человеком незазорно было бы и потанцевать... а вечером Йёран боялся, переживал за сына. Смотрел отчаянно и ждал, что Уле их защитит...  
  
— К чёрту всё, к чёрту... — Уле так и не смог уснуть.  
  
Поднялся с рассветом, сделал разминку, вышел на пробежку и, вернувшись в дом, наткнулся на Йёрана.  
  
— Я думал всю ночь, — тихо произнёс альфа, словно боялся разбудить кого-то. — У Арнта Стене не осталось средств, чтобы нанять профессионала, у него вообще ничего не осталось. Скорее всего, стрелка нанял кто-то другой.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Я предложил полиции список других моих конкурентов...  
  
— Может, в этом замешан твой бывший муж?  
  
— Кристофер не стал бы убивать сына, — не слишком уверенно произнёс Йёран. — В любом случае, я не хочу ждать, пока нас прикончат. Ты был прав, я недооценил угрозу. Вчера вечером обговорил эту ситуацию с Като и Стианом: у меня есть загородный дом в Исландии, там живёт мой двоюродный брат. Он не встречался с Ютаном вживую, и я хочу это исправить.  
  
— Предполагаешь, убийца привязан к Осло?  
  
— Мы уедем инкогнито, я найму частный самолёт под другим именем. Поселимся в доме брата и дождёмся, когда полиция решит эту проблему.  
  
— Согласен. Это правильное решение. — Уле скользнул взглядом за спину хозяина, посмотрел в сторону комнаты Ютана. — Ты продолжишь работать с нашей компанией? — озвучил он тревожащую его мысль.  
  
— Надеюсь, что ты и твои напарники поедете с нами. Работать я буду меньше, и можно сходить в поход в горы. Или поехать на рыбалку, — Йёран неуверенно улыбнулся. — Я вчера был серьёзен, Уле, — он подошёл ближе. — Ты ведь понимаешь...  
  
— Не понимаю, — резко оборвал его Уле, — не представляю, что тебе от меня надо, и зачем ты меня добиваешься!  
  
— Не веришь, что ты мне понравился, или что я серьёзен?  
  
— Не вижу между нами ничего общего и не вижу смысла это общее искать!  
  
Йёран отступил, Уле был уверен, что тот сдался, но альфа лишь освобождал место для манёвра. Резким движением он толкнул Уле на стоящий рядом диван, видимо, хотел сделать подсечку, но вышло неловко. Уле легко мог бы выбраться и перехватить инициативу. Но не стал. Проверяя, на что ещё Йёран способен, и предоставляя ему шанс. Альфа, оказавшись сверху, осмотрел его с какой-то обжигающей жадностью и прижался к губам. Поцеловал настойчиво и нагло, только Уле не отвечал.  
  
— Боже, ты пахнешь яблоками, — простонал альфа ему в лицо. Уле трезво смотрел на ситуацию, видел, что Йёрану крышу снесло. Его опьянённый взгляд и суетливые движения казались смешными. Вся похоть и страсть Йёрана казались смешными.  
  
— Ты закончил? — сухо поинтересовался он, когда альфа от дёрганых поцелуев перешёл к созерцанию.  
  
— Ты мой, слышишь, ты мой!  
  
Уле рассмеялся, отталкивая от себя альфу и поднимаясь на ноги. Дождался. Самые дебильные слова, измусоленные в дешёвые романах и наивно принимаемые маленькими омежками за проявление чувств. Не было в собственнических желаниях никаких чувств.  
  
— Подожди, Уле, — Йёран схватил его за руку, — я не знаю, как правильно ухаживать, как тебе понравиться. Но, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс, намекни, объясни!  
  
— Ютану пора подниматься в школу, — холодно ответил Уле и направился к комнате мальчика.  
  
Только закрыв за собой дверь, он позволил себе выдохнуть. Сердце стучало быстро-быстро, отражалось в ушах и кололо в висках. От волнения у Уле вспотели ладони, он неловко вытер их об штаны. Волнение отступало, и он смог выпрямиться, погладил себя по груди, успокаивая дыхание и сердцебиение.  
  
Внезапно всхлипнув, он прикусил зубами губу и сжал ладонями глаза, стараясь сдержать слёзы. Всё было неправильно. И сердце вело себя тоже неправильно.

## Часть 5

Unkle - When Things Explode

  
  
Сборы прошли быстро. Уле лично оформил заявление в школе Ютана на перевод домой. Учителя знали о стрельбе и с радостью избавились от потенциальной мишени. Уле поблагодарил за учебники и забрал мальчика домой. Като собрал ему два чемодана. Не хотелось их открывать, чтобы заметить кучу бесполезных костюмов. Уле взял с собой рюкзак с самым необходимым, сдал свой пистолет Эдмунду Давидсену и попросил оформить ему разрешение в Исландии. Остальное оставил на совесть напарника.  
  
До частного аэропорта они добирались на служебной машине «Шота», контроль проходили в приватном порядке и сами загружали багаж. Йёран с собой взял рабочий планшет и секретаря. Симпатичный Яков безостановочно щебетал о чём-то по телефону. Уле перебирал в памяти, не забыл ли чего, следил за мальчиком и старался отбросить невесть откуда взявшуюся нервозность. Летать он не боялся, но небольшой самолёт вызывал опасения – такой ветром снесёт, и никто не заметит. Когда же все заняли свои места, а Уле пристегнул себя и Ютана ремнем безопасности, сердце стало скакать в груди как сумасшедшее.  
  
Интуиция никогда не обманывала.  
  
Уле поднялся, прошёл в кабину пилота, где место помощника занял Като, налетавший на тренировках более двадцати часов. Толкнул напарника в бок и покосился на капитана.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — Като свёл брови и посмотрел на подготовленную взлётную полосу.  
  
— Не уверен, — Уле взглянул на сотню приборов и поморщился. Когда Эдмунд предложил сдать экзамен на пилотирование самолёта, он отмахнулся – предполагал, что в экстренной ситуации хватит навыков, полученных в армии. Сейчас жалел. Показатели на приборной доске ему ни о чём не говорили.  
  
— Баки заправлены, шлюзы задраены, — улыбнулся альфа, — не паникуй. Всего два с половиной часа, и мы будем на месте. Погода немного шалит, но ветер западный, он придаст нам скорости.  
  
Уле кивнул. Причин для беспокойства не было, и он вернулся на своё место. Йёран вопросительно поднял брови – ждал ответа, но сказать было нечего.  
  
Во время взлёта Уле невольно сжал подлокотники, но когда детская ладошка опустилась ему на предплечье, все переживания ушли, он поймал испуганный взгляд Ютана и улыбнулся ему – открыто и подбадривающе. Тот отзеркалил его улыбку и положил голову на плечо. Пощекотал подбородок светлыми пушистыми волосами и быстро потяжелел, задремал. Уле тоже позволил себе расслабиться, провалиться в чуткий, зыбкий сон.  
  
Проснулся он как от толчка. За иллюминаторами бесновалась гроза, маленький самолёт швыряло как игрушку от одной чёрной тучи к другой, рядом мелькали молнии, и хлестал по обшивке дождь. Но в кабине было спокойно, почти тихо, и лишь редкая турбулентность напоминала о неприятной погоде. Мальчик ещё спал, забросив на него одну ногу в сбившихся тонких джинсах. Йёран оторвался от чтения и поднял на него взгляд.  
  
— Сколько мы уже летим? — одними губами спросил Уле.  
  
— Два часа, — тихо ответил альфа. — Капитан сказал, что лететь ещё час – погода нам не способствует.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Уле бросил взгляд в иллюминатор и невольно передёрнул плечами – гроза разошлась не на шутку. В других обстоятельствах он бы предпочёл остаться на земле, но современные авиаконструкторы уверяли, что никакая гроза не помешает их птичкам доставить пассажиров до места назначения. Но все обещания сейчас звучали как дешёвая реклама – от треска молний и резких порывов самолёт качался как утлая лодочка на волнах.  
  
— Не злись на меня, Уле Станг, — снова уткнувшись в книгу, сердито произнёс Йёран, — я чувствую, как ты пытаешься послать меня каждым движением, это неприятно. Я не сделал тебе ничего дурного.  
  
— Я не злюсь.  
  
— Тогда можешь объяснить свой недовольный вид? Мои чувства к тебе реальны, всё, что я говорил тебе – правда. Ты мне понравился, я заявил тебе о своих серьёзных намерениях и даже готов был ухаживать. Но ты не пошёл на контакт.  
  
— Это не любовь, а временная блажь. И скоро всё пройдёт.  
  
— Что ты знаешь о любви?!  
  
Уле не ответил, сам не понимая, почему улыбался, и Йёрана это обидело. Слова молодого, богатого, самоуверенного и красивого альфы могли бы согреть, но вместо этого вызывали раздражающее недоумение. Уле было смешно от его попыток сблизиться. Йёран был смешным. Или это Уле делал его таким? Ведь нет ничего плохого в любви, в проявлении слабости. Плохо, когда человек не умеет в ней признаваться, а Йёран слабостей не стеснялся. Правда, их не признавал.  
  
Через сорок минут пейзаж не изменился. Ютан завозился и сказал, что проголодался. Молоденький бортпроводник принёс ему нечто смятое и сморщенное – на картинке это блюдо выглядело настоящим, в реальности бургер и салат были жалкими пародиями самих себя. Уле тоже чувствовал голод, но решил подождать посадки и поесть человеческой еды.  
  
Ещё минут пятнадцать Уле всматривался в черноту неба, потом поднялся и, сделав вид, что идёт в туалет, прошёл до кабины пилота. Като сразу перевёл на него взгляд и мрачно отвернулся.  
  
— Твои предчувствия, как всегда, не обманули, — буркнул он.  
  
— Что случилось? — во рту стало нестерпимо сухо, и Уле внезапно почувствовал, как сильно трясёт их крошечный самолёт.  
  
— Система навигации и связи выведена из строя, — ответил капитан, — двигатели и положение авиагоризонта работают в нормальном режиме, остальное отключилось около часа назад. Случись это только сейчас, я бы довёл нас вручную. Но из-за плохой видимости я сбился с курса. Понятия не имею, где мы находимся, и как сообщить о ситуации. Возможно, нас снесло к Шотландии, а может, мы уже на пути к Нью-Йорку.  
  
— Только нам топлива не хватит, — снова буркнул Като. — По международным требованиям воздушное судно должно иметь запас топлива на тридцать минут перелёта, а это корыто задержалось в небе уже на час.  
  
— Попрошу! — бросил взгляд на него капитан, и Като оскалился.  
  
— Что будем делать? — Уле постарался спросить спокойно, но страхи, что преследовали его с момента взлёта, выбрались на поверхность. Уле не боялся летать, но он до безумия боялся падать.  
  
— Я снизил высоту, постараюсь спуститься ниже уровня облаков, — ответил капитан, — моё корыто, — выделил он слова, оборачиваясь к Като, — позволяет без помех летать на трехсотметровой высоте. И если у моря небо чистое, могу опуститься и ниже.  
  
— Это не опасно?  
  
— Не опаснее, чем рухнуть в океан, когда у нас кончится топливо. Постарайся успокоиться, паника сейчас будет лишней. Если мы не сбились с курса, то Исландию не пропустим. А там сесть на какое-нибудь поле будет лучше, чем проводить аварийную посадку в открытом море. Мы летим без связи и инкогнито, в ближайшие сутки нас даже не начнут искать.  
  
Уле кивнул, на негнущихся ногах вернулся к пассажирам и сел рядом с Ютаном.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил Йёран, очевидно заметив его состояние. Уле смог только сдавленно покачать головой. Врать не имело смысла, когда бак опустеет, они все вместе ощутят, насколько всё не в порядке.  
  
Самолёт снизился, прошёл грозу, но рядом с водной поверхностью всё также лил дождь и полыхали молнии. В черноте за иллюминатором Уле с трудом мог рассмотреть простирающийся под ними океан. Где они сейчас? Уле попробовал включить телефон, но связи не было, датчик навигационной системы горел сереньким и уверял, что они всё ещё в Осло. Телефон пришлось выключить.  
  
Вскоре они попали в просвет. Тучи разошлись, позволяя слабому лунному свету добираться до поверхности воды, но уверенности это не придало – море под ними было неспокойным, исполосованным белыми барашками высоких волн. Под ночным небом вода выглядела чёрной, словно густая смола, и оказаться в ней было страшно.  
  
— Кто бы ни пытался вас убить, делает он это от всей души! — вырвалось у Уле.  
  
Йёран сглотнул, посмотрел на сына и, стараясь скрыть ужас в голосе, спросил, что происходит. Уле не успел ответить, по громкой связи его и Стиана вызвал Като.  
  
— Посмотрите, — альфа ткнул пальцем в тёмный, почти чёрный горизонт, где маячило небольшое пятно то ли суши, то ли ещё одного грозового облака, — мы почти добрались!  
  
— Не нравится мне твоё «почти», — заметил Уле.  
  
— Топливо на исходе. Я бы мог посадить нас на воду, но море неспокойное, нас быстро затопит. Не уверен, что у меня получится вновь набрать высоту, а берег у Исландии скалистый. Лучше эвакуироваться рядом с берегом и добираться вплавь.  
  
— Море под нами ледяное, — напомнил Уле, — на борту трое омег и ребёнок, они могут быстро переохладиться.  
  
— Это лучше, чем врезаться в скалу, — возразил Стиан.  
  
— Мы максимально снизим скорость и высоту, высадим вас и попробуем посадить самолёт, — предложил Като.  
  
— Высадите? Это не вертолёт! Вы нас сбросите в ледяной шторм, неизвестно, сколько до берега, неизвестно, как далеко от населённых пунктов! А если нас не заметят? А если берег – вовсе не берег, а обрыв?  
  
— Не ной, Уле, — оборвал его Като, — в самолёте есть спасательные жилеты, подберёмся к суше максимально близко. Вы со Стианом отбуксируете омег и детей. Всё образуется.  
  
— Ты останешься на борту?  
  
— Да, помогу посадить это корыто, — Като нервно улыбнулся, было видно, что он тоже очень напуган.  
  
— Сообщи, когда начинать готовиться. — Уле выпрямился, принимая на себя весь груз ответственности, и кивнул Стиану.  
  
Они вернулись к пассажирам. Всё также мерно гудел мотор, ярко освещали салон лампочки. Словно самый обычный перелёт, немного затянувшийся из-за непогоды, но который вот-вот благополучно завершится. Ничто не говорило о беде, и Уле охватило беспокойство, как и перед контузией.  
  
Тогда они оказались запертыми в небольшой деревне, попали в засаду и отстреливались до последнего. При первой попытке прорваться к своим их вывели из строя. Несколько человек погибло, а Уле задело кожу у виска. Он потерял сознание, точнее, провалился в странную дрёму, когда всё кажется нереальным, зыбким, словно во сне. Вокруг него кричали, слышались взрывы, а Уле ничего не видел и не понимал. Рядом с ним лежал Алекс, и, потеряв своего командира, отряд вернулся на старые позиции. Повезло, но до них добралось подкрепление. Уле быстро доставили на базу, а затем переправили в госпиталь. Он даже толком испугаться не успел, но ощущение приближающегося дерьма хорошо запомнил.  
  
— Всем надеть спасательные жилеты. Снять верхние куртки и обувь, — распорядился Стиан, — вещи оставить в салоне, подойти к спасательному выходу и сесть на пол!  
  
— Что... что происходит? — испуганно проблеял Яков.  
  
— Просто слушай, что говорят, — шикнул на него Уле и занялся своим жилетом. Потом помог Ютану, проверил, как закрепил свой жилет Йёран. Стиан громко повторял инструкции, объяснял, как пользоваться фонарём, свистком и в какой момент дёргать чеку надува. Чётко и ясно. Снова и снова. Уле сжал кулаки до белизны.  
  
— Не сегодня, — пробормотал он, смотря на испуганные лица.  
  
Опомнившись, стащил с себя бронежилет и обувь, стащил ботинки с Ютана. Мальчик держался хорошо, даже лучше своего напуганного отца. Спокойно и трезво убеждал, что они справятся.  
  
— Мы справимся, — прошептал себе Уле.  
  
По коммуникатору раздались шуршание и кряхтение капитана. Он представился, извинился за неполадки и очень оптимистичным голосом объяснил их положение. Берег приближался. В ближайшие минуты они опустятся на критическую высоту, подходящую только для экстренной посадки. Двери эвакуационного люка откроются, и всем придётся прыгать.  
  
— Входить в воду ногами вперёд, — добавлял комментарии Стиан, — никакой акробатики. Жилет надувать только в воде, или лишитесь головы! Сразу включайте фонарь и свистите. Мы с Уле соберём вас и доставим к берегу! Ясно?  
  
— Ютан, мы прыгнем вместе, — тихо сказал мальчику Уле.  
  
— Пожалуйста, можно я с папой?  
  
Уле посмотрел на Йёрана, и тот твёрдо кивнул. Собрался, избавляясь от нахлынувшей слабости, и прижал к себе сына.  
  
— Держи его у пояса, не отпускай, даже если он начнёт захлёбываться. Откроешь свой жилет, поднимешь Ютана на поверхность и только тогда надуешь его жилет.  
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, — Йёран поцеловал мальчика в затылок, — всё будет хорошо. Мы доплывём, через пару минут к нам прибудут спасатели, отвезут в больницу, а оттуда нас заберёт мой кузен. Ты, главное, не бойся.  
  
— Я не боюсь. С нами Уле, он поможет! — уверенно ответил Ютан, и Уле хотелось улыбнуться, вот только лицо задеревенело.  
  
Стиан поднял всех на ноги. Самолёт приближался к воде. Их трясло и шатало, ветром швыряло из стороны в сторону, пассажиры хватались друг за друга, боясь упасть. Стиан рванул ручку спасательного выхода, и она с шипением отлетела. Скрылась в темноте неба и черноте моря. Сразу стало холодно, очень шумно, словно волны били им в ноги, но вода под ними казалась безумно далёкой. Все замерли. Ждали команды. Ждали...  
  
Самолет снизил высоту, дошел до уровня для посадки на воду. Волны не более чем в пяти метрах под ними пугали своим гневом, скорость упала до пятнадцати и звуки шторма стали отчетливо слышны в салоне. Они зависли над бездной, и казалось, еще немного и самолет просто рухнет в эту пучину.  
  
Море было чёрным, вздымалось ледяными волнами и закручивалось колючими барашками. Като отсчитывал секунды, динамик шуршал его голосом, ревел ледяным океаном, от напряжения пережало горло. Уле взглянул на дрожащего секретаря, бледного Стиана, сосредоточенного Йёрана. Поймал перепуганный взгляд Ютана и успокаивающе улыбнулся. Запомнил его ответную улыбку.  
  
— Прыгайте!  
  
Уле одного за другим столкнул пассажиров в черноту и прыгнул сам. Короткий полёт со свистом в ушах и удар, словно о твёрдую поверхность. Уле потянулся за шнурком спасательного жилета, но его с силой швырнуло под воду, оттуда протащило, словно по жерновам между расходящимися волнами, и выбило на поверхность. Он судорожно вдохнул, попытался выровняться, но на голову снова обрушилась волна. Затопила в мгновения, потянула на дно. Уле запаниковал, судорожно дёрнулся, не понимая, где верх, где низ, и снова ударился о поверхность моря.  
  
Мысли непрерывно скакали. Безумным вихрем бились в черепной коробке - сильнее, чем швыряли волны. Уле глубоко вдохнул и нырнул. Жилет так и остался ненадутым, и он легко прошёл вниз пару метров. Сразу стало тише. Спокойнее. Можно было думать и что-то предпринять. Никого из своих спутников он не видел, вода была чёрной, его окружала кромешная тьма. Рука сама потянулась к химическому фонарику, зажгла свет. Тусклая лампа освещала лишь несколько сантиметров вокруг себя. Уле видел черноту, холод, свой собственный страх.  
  
Где-то одинокой лампочкой мелькнул светлячок. Уле рванул туда. В несколько гребков добрался до болтающихся в тёмном море ног. Выбрался на поверхность. Йёран дёргался из стороны в сторону, спасательный жёлтый жилет обхватил его шею как удавка, и бледное лицо в чёрном море казалось мёртвым.  
  
— Ютан! — закричали его губы беззвучно. Шум моря заглушил голос.  
  
Уле снова нырнул, разыскивая ребёнка. Заметил второй фонарик. Всего несколько метров, но преодолеть их оказалось сложно. Он выбрался на поверхность рядом с Якобом, и его с силой швырнуло от него в сторону. Он снова поплыл, преодолевая небольшое расстояние. Добрался до омеги и потянул за собой туда, где пару минут назад был Йёран. Якоб громко и отчаянно кричал, дёргался в удерживающем его жилете, пытался что-то сказать. Уле дотащил его до Йёрана минут через пять.  
  
— Нога... моя нога... — повторял и выл Якоб.  
  
— Ютан! — кричал Йёран.  
  
Уле с отчаянием огляделся. Море, острое и жёсткое, швыряло их из стороны в сторону. Толкало на торчащие из глубин скалы, пыталось разбить и утопить. Опустившись под воду, он осветил лампочкой ногу Якоба – она болталась безжизненным куском мяса, разломанная пополам то ли от удара о воду, то ли от встречи с каким-то камнем. Неподчиняющимися руками Уле стянул с себя ремень и закрутил ногу выше колена. Снова поверхность и судорожный вздох. Якоб затих. Повис в руках Йёрана неподвижным грузом.  
  
— Ютан! Я его не вижу! — продолжал кричать альфа, не замечая ничего вокруг. Уле перехватил у него омегу, положил себе на плечо и огляделся.  
  
Где-то между волнами вспыхнуло пламя. Совсем рядом, стоило руку протянуть. Самолёт врезался в скалу, заполыхал, но быстро потух. Скрежет его падения заглушило море. Оно продолжало швырять их, кидать на камни. Уле вытащил свисток и громко засвистел, Йёран повторил за ним.  
  
Что-то ударило в ноги. Якоб завозился и завыл. Их вынесло на берег, выкинуло на жёсткие камни и оставило по пояс в густой тине. Уле попытался встать, но его тут же толкнуло лицом на камни, он сильно ударился руками, но смог сгруппироваться, удержал рядом с собой Якоба. Вытащил его на ледяную, мокрую гальку. Следом выбрался, пошатываясь и обливаясь кровью из разбитой брови, Йёран.  
  
— Ютан... я упустил его, — пробормотал он посиневшими губами.  
  
Альфа нервно оглядывался, крутил головой, всматриваясь в черное море, и ощупывал взглядом берег. Но мальчика нигде не было видно. Оставалось надеяться, что ребенка, так же как и взрослых, вынесет волнами. Иначе они никогда не смогут найти его. Уле повторил движение альфы, обвел взглядом торчащие из моря скалы. С силой выдохнул слипшийся соленый воздух и заставил взять себя в руки.  
  
— Помоги мне, — приказал он Йёрану, указывая на неподвижное тело раненного парня.  
  
Они подхватили потерявшего сознание Якоба на руки, потащили подальше от волн. Всего в нескольких шагах обнаружился остов их самолёта. Машина потеряла одно крыло и от столкновения со скалой расплющилась носом. Рядом с ней оползнем лежали песок и щебень. Уле заставил альфу тащить своего секретаря в кабину. Внутри всё также приветливо горели спасательные огоньки, было тепло, пахло палёным и кофе. Потолок и стены прошило горелыми дорожками, пол устилал тонкий слой антипожарного порошка. Самолёт шёл на очень низкой скорости, готовился к посадке и пострадала лишь кормовая часть.  
  
Уле стащил с одного из кресел покрывало и уложил на пол. Якоба положили на самодельное ложе. Теперь его ногу можно было рассмотреть.  
  
Кость сломалась ровно в центре голени. Осколок торчал из середины, прорвав кожу и одежду. Йёран отшатнулся, сдерживая тошноту, Уле его понимал. Отыскав свою сумку, он достал ножницы, срезал штанину и стащил носок. Йёран всё это время старался на рану не смотреть, придерживал заледеневшую ногу Якоба и молчал. Когда нога оголилась, Уле, стиснув зубы, вправил кость. Неизвестно, когда до них доберутся спасатели, а первую и даже вторую помощь он умел оказать. Были бы инструменты.  
  
Йёран попытался сбежать искать Ютана, но Уле приказами его осадил - если они не помогут Якобу, тот погибнет, а Ютана должно принести к берегу волнами. Должно! Уле сжимал зубы и постоянно твердил себе об этом.  
  
Следуя указаниям, альфа отыскал самолётную аптечку, там были бинты, жгуты и шины. Немного антисептика и заживляющего клея. Уле свалил всё в кучу, вытащил из упаковки медицинские тампоны и хирургическую нить. Йёрану пришлось раздвинуть края раны, пока Уле ставил на кость пломбу из клея, потом они вместе зашили кожу и наложили шину. После того как Уле снял с ноги ремень, лампочки мигнули и погасли.  
  
— Вовремя, — произнёс Уле.  
  
Йёран нервно оглядел потемневшую кабину. Сразу стали слышны воющий ветер, оглушительный рёв моря и хлещущий дождь.  
  
— Я пойду за Ютаном, — произнёс он, поднимаясь. — Его наверняка вынесло морем, как и нас. Но в темноте он может не найти самолёт.  
  
— Подожди. Я с тобой.  
  
Уле достал из аптечки термо-одеяло, набросил на Якоба, оставив ногу открытой. Отыскал закатившиеся под кресла обувь и куртку. Оделся. Йёран последовал его примеру. Они вышли из укрытия, и ветер буквально сбил их с ног. Сильные штормовые порывы швыряли по берегу мелкие камни, поднимали воду так, что она закрывала тёмное, грозовое небо. Земля встретила их агрессивно, словно хотела, чтобы они вернулись туда, откуда пришли. Но ни Уле, ни Йёран не собирались сдаваться, они шарили вдоль кромки моря, забирались в густую тину, пытались отыскать выживших.  
  
Одежда и обувь промокли в секунды. Море обжигало холодом, ветер срывал голос. В абсолютной темноте слабым огоньком выделялись их фонарики, снятые со спасательных жилетов. Из моря на свист никто не отвечал, из-за воя не было слышно их свистков.  
  
Неприветливый берег – одинокий и пустой. Забросанный валунами и рассыпанной крошкой вулканической породы. Неприступной стеной береговой край огораживал высокий глинт с небольшими вкраплениями древней магмы. Уле пытался понять, где они оказались, по следам на поверхности склона, по направлению ветра, но предположения терялись за криками Йёрана и под срывающим одежду штормовым ветром.  
  
В результате они прошли вдоль береговой линии и уткнулись в каменный уступ, острым носом уходящий в море. Перебраться через него в темноте не было возможности, и Йёран повернул назад. К рассвету море успокоилось, небо опустилось к земле и накрыло их густым туманом. Сквозь серую густую пелену с трудом можно было разглядеть неровные камни обрыва и редкие кусты, превращающие часть их лагуны в лысый подлесок.  
  
До самолёта оставалось совсем немного, и Уле от усталости хотел просто свалиться на грязный липкий пол и забыться в ледяном сне. Жёлтое пятно спасательного жилета на чёрных камнях они заметили одновременно. Йёран бросился вперёд, спотыкаясь о неровные булыжники и выкрикивая имя сына. Уле побежал следом, сделал несколько шагов и остановился, застыв от сжавшего горло кома.  
  
Мальчик лежал, уткнувшись лицом в выброшенную на берег тину. Спасательный жилет так и не надулся, сморщенным пластиком он облепил ему плечи и шею. Йёран, добравшись до сына, упал перед ним на колени, перевернул хрупкое тело к себе лицом и, истерично взвыв, стал делать ему искусственное дыхание.  
  
Уле стоял слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть детали, и слишком близко, чтобы понять, что тело уже окоченело.  
  
Йёран давил ладонями маленькую грудь и выдыхал в синие губы воздух. Повторял это снова и снова, не замечая, что нет никакого отклика. Уле не мог больше смотреть. Обогнул их по дуге, направляясь к останкам самолёта. В спину прилетел отчаянный нечеловеческий вой, и, упав в ближайшее кресло, Уле сжал руками уши.  
  
В темноте и тишине сгоревшей кабины осознание произошедшего нахлынуло как разбивающиеся о камни волны.  
  
Где-то за тонкой стенкой завывал ветер, Уле рыдал в голос.

## Часть 6

От холода сводило руки. Уле приоткрыл глаза, стараясь сфокусироваться на сидящем рядом с ним человеке. Алекс, заметив его взгляд, улыбнулся совершенно привычно, тепло, с поддержкой. Положил ладонь на онемевшее от холода плечо и тихо спросил:  
  
— Ты по мне скучаешь?  
  
Уле проснулся со всхлипом. В кабине сломанного самолёта было темно, сквозь разбитые пластины окон прорывался ледяной ветер, одежда на теле так и не высохла, прилипла морозной коркой. Уле попытался встать, но тут же свалился обратно в кресло, от холода он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног.  
  
Якоб где-то под креслами тяжело застонал, и Уле заставил себя двигаться. Нужно было помочь раненому. Набрав воды из сохранившегося водопроводного бачка, он напоил находящегося без сознания омегу, выпил немного сам и растерянно осмотрелся.  
  
Якоб находился в критическом состоянии. Где именно совершил крушение самолёт, понять было сложно, когда ждать помощи – неизвестно. Следовало разобраться в технике, подать сигнал бедствия, сделать что-то ещё. Главное, не стоять на месте и не думать.  
  
Уле через завал сломанных сидений пробрался к кабине пилота, вскрыл заклинившую дверь и судорожно выдохнул, увидев двух обгоревших мужчин. Капитана частично придавило сломанной частью панели управления. Обожжённый до черноты Като откинул тяжёлую голову на деформированное кресло, и один из пластиковых штырей крепления пробил ему шею рядом с плечом. Уле, тяжело сглотнув, опустился между кресел на пол и уставился слепым взглядом в сторону развороченного пассажирского салона. Он знал, что его товарищ погиб, но при виде его тела стало невыносимо тяжело стоять на ногах.  
  
Като поддерживал его семь лет, учил, направлял и, несложно признаться, был его лучшим другом. А теперь эта дружба потеряна, так же, как и весёлый маленький мальчик, ради которого хотелось жить... горло снова сдавило спазмом, и Уле закрыл ладонями лицо, стараясь удержать противные слёзы.  
  
Почувствовав слабое шевеление сбоку, Уле вздрогнул. Вскочил на ноги, чуть не ударившись макушкой о смятую крышу и уставился на застонавшего и приоткрывшего опалённые веки Като.  
  
— Ты жив! Чёрт возьми, ты жив! — выпалил Уле, и слёзы всё же хлынули из глаз.  
  
— Стоило умереть, чтобы увидеть, как ты меня оплакиваешь, — криво, одной половиной лица, улыбнулся Като. Чуть пошевелив головой, он тяжело застонал, а из раны густым потоком потекла кровь.  
  
— Не двигайся. Нужно вытащить из тебя эту штуку!  
  
Уле засуетился. Проверил, можно ли вынуть застрявшую в мышцах пластмассу, но крепёж уходил куда-то в глубину сиденья – вытянуть его было невозможно. Приподнять Като Уле тоже не смог бы, инструментов не было. Чертыхаясь, Уле принёс из аптечки хирургический нож.  
  
— Придётся резать, — предупредил он. Като только закатил глаза и сжал до белизны губы.  
  
Уле тщательно примерился, сделал небольшой надрез на коже, промокнул салфеткой выступившую кровь, разрезал глубже. Като болезненно застонал. Новый надрез, снова кровь и тяжёлый стон. Уле надавил на нож, добираясь до пластика, разрезал мышцы и протащил через разрез торчащий штырь. Освобождённый Като коротко вскрикнул и захрипел, когда Уле плеснул на рану антисептик. Сверху залепил пластырем. Сначала нужно вытащить Като из кабины, а потом уже смотреть его рану.  
  
Поднять здорового альфу было сложно, Като протяжно и тяжело стонал, у него оказалось сломанным предплечье и вывихнута голень. Пока они перебирались через сваленные кучей сиденья, Уле успел услышать весь богатый матерный запас Като. Альфа тяжёлым грузом рухнул на целое кресло и, прижимая здоровой рукой пластырь на ране, засмеялся.  
  
— Живучие мы с тобой, дружище, говорил же, что мы выживем!  
  
— Да, — потускнев, ответил Уле.  
  
— Кто ещё выкарабкался? — Като, щурясь, осмотрел тёмный салон.  
  
— Якоб, — ткнул пальцам в неподвижного парня Уле. — Йёран, — добавил он тише.  
  
— Остальные?  
  
Уле только покачал головой. В голове неостановимым потоком вспыхивали картинки прошлых месяцев: Ютан смеется, Ютан обнимает его за шею, Ютан шепчет ему, обжигая горячим дыханием ухо... Уле дернул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Они разъедали изнутри сильнее, чем остывшие воспоминания об Алексе.  
  
Като ненадолго замолк, прикрыв глаза. Из потрескавшейся от ожога кожи уродливо вытекала сукровица. Теперь было видно, что ожог не так глубок, как казался, местами кожа оплавилась и, затвердев, превратилась в плотную корку, в остальном Като был цел. Но лицо и шея покрылись копотью, одежда пригорела к телу, снимать всё это придётся ножом. Уле притащил аптечку, проверил ещё раз все лекарства, достал спрей от ожогов и восстанавливающий лак. От регенератора Като отказался, а спреем залил всё лицо и стал похож на обросшего белой плесенью тролля.  
  
Они молча сидели около часа. Потом Якоб снова стал стонать, и Уле принёс ему ещё воды.  
  
— Кого углядел в аэропорту? Уверен, ты неспроста задёргался, — подал голос Като.  
  
— Не знаю. Может, показалось.  
  
Уле попытался вспомнить посадку, но мысли постоянно перепрыгивали на момент крушения: Стиан вскрыл двери и вытолкнул их наружу; Ютан бросил на него последний взгляд...  
  
— Не зависай, Уле!  
  
— Техник был странный. Когда мы шли в салон, он посмотрел на нас как-то... заносчиво... может, мне просто показалось.  
  
— Возможно. Но вся электроника вышла из строя, когда мы оказались над океаном. Кто-то хорошо разбирающийся в навигации приложил усилия, чтобы мы никогда не добрались до берега. Возможно, тебе показалось, Уле, а может, ты видел убийцу.  
  
— Когда вернёмся, сообщим о нём в полицию.  
  
— Когда... — Като завозился, пытаясь встать. — Нас начнут искать лишь через пару дней, когда частный аэропорт не получит подтверждения от капитана о возвращении. Мы старались скрыть наше путешествие, и данных о направлении перелёта у диспетчеров нет. Скорее всего по сигналу спутника они проследят наш путь до середины маршрута, но потом вся навигации сдохла, и мы потеряли даже ГПС.  
  
— Вы подали сигнал бедствия? Ведь есть запасная рация и что-то ещё. — Уле поморщился, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то о технике безопасности полёта.  
  
— Всё было сломано, Уле. Всё. — Като задумался, снова прикрывая почерневшие веки в белых следах спрея. — Есть чёрный ящик, надо его достать и проверить, в каком он состоянии. Если в рабочем, нас быстро отыщут. Ещё надо попробовать найти хоть один уцелевший телефон, по нему тоже можно отследить наше местоположение. В крайнем случае будем добираться до людей пешком. При посадке мы видели маяк где-то километрах в пяти отсюда. Возможно, свет шёл с соседнего острова, если рука заживёт, я доберусь туда вплавь.  
  
— Заживёт рука?! Ты шутишь?! — изумился Уле. — Кость срастется минимум через три недели, это при хорошем уходе и питании, а у нас тут морозильник и еды на пару дней. Дальше что? Если нас не найдут, мы все погибнем!  
  
— Не паникуй раньше времени, — Като устало откинул голову, и из раны на шее из-под пластыря потекла кровь. — Дай мне поспать, займись чёрным ящиком, почини рацию...  
  
— Я что, технарь? — Уле гневно кинул взгляд на товарища, но тот уже уснул или потерял сознание. Стараясь его не тревожить, Уле осторожно перевязал ему руку и обработал шею. Хотел почистить кожу, но не рискнул.  
  
На улице снова поднялся ветер, и застучал по крыше дождь. Уле выбил потрескавшиеся оргстекла и закрыл проёмы пластиковыми задвижками. В салоне стало ещё темнее, но, по крайней мере, перестал задувать ветер. Потом, кряхтя и обливаясь потом, Уле вытащил из салона сломанные сиденья, в образовавшемся пространстве легко можно было устроить четыре лежачих места. Стоило перебрать багажное отделение, но сил на это не осталось, и сначала стоило позаботиться о погибшем капитане.  
  
Уле вытащил тело на улицу. Дождь хлестал с такой же силой, как и прошлой ночью. Из-за стоящей пелены воды он не смог разглядеть Йёрана. Подумалось, что мужчина погиб ночью под проливным дождём. С усилием откинул эту мысль.  
  
Тело капитана он оттащил на приличное расстояние, положил под насыпью и забросал камнями. На импровизированной могиле поставил небольшой кусок приборной панели, которую захватил с собой, планируя выкопать им яму. Но открытой земли не было.  
  
К самолёту возвращался вдоль берега. Волны поднимались на пару метров, но днём они не казались такими пугающими – просто холодными. Подходя к самолёту, заметил лежащее на земле тело. Это был Стиан. Подбежав к нему, Уле заметил и второе, поменьше. На берег вынесло их бортпроводника.  
  
Стиан разбился о скалы. Волны потрепали его, изломав хрупкие кости. Он прыгал позже всех и, скорее всего, оказался между каменными глыбами. Может даже приземлился неудачно, как и Якоб. Но успел воспользоваться спасательным жилетом. Только вот выплыть не смог.  
  
Уле коротко отдал ему честь. Перевернул на спину и, ухватив за куртку, стал тащить к могиле капитана. Сил совсем не осталось. От голода и холода сводило ноги, кружилась голова. Уле двигался на слепом упрямстве, потому что не желал сдаваться. Никогда не желал, даже когда Алекс погиб, он продолжал бороться... не понимая за что и зачем...  
  
Камни на могиле Стиана он закончил складывать, когда начало темнеть. На бортпроводника сил уже не осталось, да и к самолёту идти тоже не мог. Хотелось уснуть тут же, рядом с двумя каменными холмиками и лежать, пока их не найдут, или пока он просто не умрёт. Мелькнула глупая мысль, что там, по ту сторону грани, он встретится с Алексом и Ютаном, и они втроём будут...  
  
— Уле! — голос Като прорвался сквозь вой ветра. — Уле!!!  
  
Пришлось ответить. Прихрамывая и придерживая сломанную руку, Като злой как чёрт, но зато избавившийся от пены и копоти, орал на него срывающимся голосом минут десять. Уле даже толком не слушал. Перед глазами плыло, вой ветра и хлёсткий дождь смешались в грубую серую кучу усталости и отчаяния. Като отвесил ему пощёчину, пытаясь привести в себя, и Уле на негнущихся ногах пошёл за ним.  
  
Уже рядом с самолётом вспомнил о теле бортпроводника и, не говоря ни слова, повернул к берегу. Като, матерясь, его догнал, снова орал что-то прямо в ухо. Повалил на камни, словно пытаясь вытрясти душу.  
  
— ... Алекса... — сквозь пелену донеслось до него. — Прекрати себя во всём винить!  
  
Като, испуганный и грозный, смотрел с отчаянием и ждал, что Уле начнёт хоть как-то реагировать.  
  
— Там ещё парень на берегу остался, — произнёс Уле, но голос почему-то не слушался и хриплым шёпотом потонул в штормовом ветре.  
  
— Потом, брось, завтра разберёмся!  
  
— Надо хотя бы подальше от волн оттащить, чтобы ночью его не смыло обратно в море...  
  
Като со скрипом с него слез. Направился куда-то в темноту ночи, мгновенно пропав из виду. Через минуту до Уле донёсся его крик.  
  
— Парень жив! Уле, слышишь? Парень жив!  
  
Они вдвоём тащили бледного мальчишку с испуганными щенячьими глазами, запихнули его рядом с Якобом и дали воды. Мальчишка наглотался тины, трясся от холода и, запинаясь, что-то пытался сказать.  
  
— Спи! — шикнул на него Като.  
  
Уле боялся, что не уснёт. Вой ветра не стихал, холодная вода била по обшивке, сливаясь в безумную какофонию звуков стихии, стонов Якоба и стучащих зубов бортпроводника. Но его вырубило, сон захлестнул с головой, как чёрная ледяная вода, и ему снилось, что он тонет, пытается выбраться на поверхность и только добирается до воздуха, как его снова толкает силой волны под воду. А потом Алекс встал перед ним в тёмном проходе полуразрушенного здания. В затылок дышали солдаты, и горячий воздух опалял лицо. Алекс серьёзный, со сжатыми губами и поднятым кулаком готовности, бросил на него короткий взгляд и послал отряд в бой...  
  
— Уле, — шёпот у самого уха вырвал его из-под пуль. Он судорожно, почти задыхаясь, глотал воздух, совершенно не в состоянии понять, где находится. Его окружала холодная, липкая темнота, и изуродованное лицо Като показалось продолжением кошмара.  
  
— Уле, — снова позвал его напарник, — у Якоба жар, надо лёд, или как-то остудить его.  
  
— Вынесем на улицу. На пару минут, и снова под одеяло. Но сначала одежду нужно снять, — быстро сосредотачиваясь на новой проблеме, произнёс Уле.  
  
Тощего омегу раздели в четыре руки, вынесли на одеяле под дождь и смотрели, как он, дрожа, жмётся инстинктивно в калачик. Якоб в себя почти не приходил, ему было очень плохо, но Уле проверил его рану – та не воспалилась, но и совсем не заживала, выглядела свежей, может, из-за холода и слабости организм парня ни на что не реагировал.  
  
— Ему нужна медицинская помощь, — заметил Като, и Уле только коротко кивнул.  
  
— У меня законченное медицинское, на фельдшера, — подал голос бортпроводник. — Я займусь им.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Уле опустил руки. Отступил. Он устал до безумия, устал, потому что ничего не мог сделать, от голода и холода совсем перестала соображать голова. Ко всему этому безумию в кабину внезапно вошёл Йёран.  
  
— Живой! — вырвалось у Като, Йёран смерил их всех ледяным взглядом, прошёл к грузовому отсеку и вытащил из общей кучи чемодан Като. — Какого чёрта... — альфа попытался броситься к своим вещам, но Уле его остановил.  
  
Йёран разбросал тёмные футболки и скрученные в клубочек носки по полу, выгрузил большой тяжёлый свёрток палатки и разобранную телескопическую удочку. Достал кобуру. Вытащив из неё пистолет, он бросил ещё один гневный взгляд на оставшихся в самолёте людей и вышел. Уле нервно передёрнул плечами, от общества Йёрана было невыносимо тяжело, он напоминал о Ютане, а Уле запретил себе вспоминать... Через минуту штормовое небо вздрогнуло от звука выстрела. Уле рванул к выходу, почему-то подумав, что Йёран решил свести счёты с жизнью. Но следом с одинаковым промежутком раздались ещё два.  
  
Альфа стоял над небольшой могилкой, подняв руку к небу. Неподвижный, пропитанный морем и дождём, он отдавал последние почести своему сыну. Уле вернулся в кабину, задыхаясь от накатившей слабости. Хотелось свалиться на пол, прижаться лицом к ледяной обивке и слушать, как рычит за стенами ветер.  
  
— Он застрелился? — вырвал его из оцепенения вопрос Като.  
  
Уле отрицательно махнул головой. Направился в кабину пилота. Нужно было заняться рацией. Чёрным ящиком. Чем-нибудь ещё. Просто сделать что-то. Что угодно...  
  
Чёрный ящик оказался красным. Като помог найти тестер, запасные провода, ещё какие-то приборы и, подобрав удочку, похромал к морю. Уле растерянно смотрел на всё это, пытаясь вспомнить уроки физики, курсы в армии, бытовую электронику... Нашёл в кабине бумажную инструкцию и выбрался на улицу – там света было больше. Строго по пунктам инструкции разобрал чёрный ящик, обнаружил обрезанную магнитную ленту самописца и несколько грубо оборванных проводов маячка. По его радиоимпульсу можно очень точно определить их место нахождения. Расковыряв обмотку, он попытался склеить их простыми медицинскими пластырями.  
  
Шаги за спиной он услышал, когда Йёран подошёл почти вплотную. Мужчина дёрнул его за плечо и наставил на него пистолет. Уле, прижав к себе чёрный ящик, изумлённо смотрел в выцветшие до белизны глаза. Йёран выглядел безумным, потерявшим всякую связь с реальностью и разбитым горем. Он вполне мог пристрелить его. Уле бы с лёту назвал пару причин для этого.  
  
— Брось! — охрипшим голосом рявкнул на него Йёран. — Бросай, говорю! — повторил он громче, и Уле испуганно поднял руки, отбрасывая чёрный ящик в сторону.  
  
Йёран подошёл к коробке и опустошил в маячок обойму. Отбросил бесполезный пистолет и снова зашагал прочь.  
  
— Это был наш шанс вернуться, — выкрикнул ему в спину Уле.  
  
— Некуда больше возвращаться, — ответил мёртвый голос. Йёран даже не обернулся, скрылся в туманной дымке. Оставляя Уле с разбитой вдребезги бесполезной коробкой. И пробитым навылет сердцем. Ему тоже некуда было возвращаться.  
  
Уле забрался в самолёт. Хотелось поспать. Просто лечь. Пол полетел ему навстречу желанным покоем. От удара Уле на мгновение ослеп, кажется, он не лёг, а упал. Но это было не важно. В темноте было проще. Там к нему приходил Алекс.  
  
— Уле! — навязчивый незнакомый голос тянул его из темноты. — Тебе нужно поесть и попить!  
  
Уле с трудом перевернулся. Уставился на незнакомого мальчика в тёплой курточке и огромных шерстяных перчатках. На пальчиках у него были разноцветные вставки, каждый кончик своего цвета, и от этой пестроты перед глазами замелькали пятна.  
  
— Пей, ешь! — в ослабевшие руки ему втолкнули стаканчик с эмблемой частной авиакомпании и упакованный в пластик бутерброд. — Тебе надо переодеться в сухое. Который чемодан твой?  
  
Уле показалось всё это ненастоящим. Возможно, он уже уснул, и всё это просто бред его безумного разума.  
  
В той стороне, где он снимал и убирал кресла, стояла огромная палатка с обогревом. Над потолком светила яркая неоновая лампочка, превращая пространство палатки в какое-то сказочное нереальное место. Всё это было настолько нереально...  
  
— У тебя тёплые штаны есть? — Мальчишка ковырялся в его одежде. Уле откусил бутерброд прямо в обёртке, отплёвываясь от пластика, проглотил кусок не жуя. Запил чуть тёплым чаем.  
  
Проём самолёта, через который проникал в салон тусклый свет туманного острова, закрыла широкоплечая фигура Като. Он за жабры держал довольно здоровую рыбину и широко улыбался.  
  
— Я сошёл с ума, — пробормотал Уле и, отставив от себя еду, повернулся на бок, сворачиваясь в клубок.  
  
— Переодевайся и не ной, — зычно рявкнул на него Като.  
  
Подчиняясь команде, Уле поднялся. Послушно стащил с себя мокрую, пропитанную солью и дождем одежду, забрался в предложенное бортпроводником сухое термобелье. Сразу стало теплее. Захотелось есть и пить.  
  
— Эвен показал запасной генератор, для него есть солнечные батареи. Погода для этого пока неподходящая, но они были заряжены – так что хоть немного поедим горячее. И я палатку заранее зарядил, неделю точно должна греть – не помрём от холода. Забирайся и прогрейся немного. Потом выключу отопление, чтобы экономить энергию.  
  
— Как Якоб?  
  
— Знобит его, но жар отступил. Эвен нашёл для него какие-то лекарства, держит всё под контролем.  
  
Като улыбнулся, поймал взгляд парнишки и показал зубы. На губах от этого появились кровавые трещинки. Уле послушно забрался в палатку, лёг рядом с Якобом и дожевал бутерброд.  
  
— Что с чёрным ящиком? — спросил Като, забираясь следом.  
  
— Восстановлению не подлежит.  
  
— Слышал выстрелы, Йёран не застрелился? — Като, видимо, этого очень ждал.  
  
— Нет, — Уле отвернулся, — можно я посплю?  
  
— Давай. А я пока приготовлю рыбу. И не переживай, нас найдут. Не в каменном веке живём.  
  
— Когда найдут? — без энтузиазма спросил Уле.  
  
— В этом году точно, — усмехнулся Като.  
  
До конца года оставалось полтора месяца. Уле показалось, что это не так уж и долго. А потом цифры превратились в недели, недели в дни, и он поставил на их спасении крест. Выжить в этом мрачном месте без еды и воды полтора месяца они не смогут.  
  
Да и не особо сильно хотелось.

## Часть 7

Аромат свежей ухи вытянул из дрёмы бурчащим желудком. Уле сглотнул густую слюну и потянулся к запаху. Като сидел на оставшемся кресле и, поставив на выдвижной столик походную плитку, помешивал бурлящее варево. Суп был густым, наваристым и пах так, что хотелось нырнуть туда с головой.  
  
— Проснулся? — Като снова улыбнулся. Лицо его слегка поджило, оплавившиеся кусочки понемногу отшелушивались, но в целом он выглядел хорошо. Сломанная рука, перекрученная походным гипсовым бинтом, тоже слушалась отлично. Като, попав в очередную переделку, выбрался сухим из воды.  
  
— Откуда продукты? — Уле сел напротив и, не удержавшись, засунул нос в бурлящую кастрюлю.  
  
— Эвен показал, где на борту хранятся припасы. Рыбы в море много, а ещё я нашёл ручеёк. Если появится солнце – будет и электричество. Живём!  
  
— Ага...  
  
Уле глотал суп из пластиковой мисочки, не замечая, как обжигает простывшее горло. Като положил всем по куску рыбины, накрошил картошку и лук. Добавил рис. Что за припасы перевозил самолёт, Уле так и не спросил. Сейчас его радовал сытный обед, и стало плевать на то, что будет завтра. На то, что будет вообще.  
  
До конца года ещё далеко...  
  
Розовощёкий, пахнущий мятой и клубникой Эвен нахваливал стряпню, и Като по-мальчишески краснел. Уле не замечал их флирта. Он смотрел, как снаружи сгущаются сумерки, и льёт проливной дождь. Думал о мужчине, сидящем рядом с могилой маленького мальчика.  
  
Подобрав найденный среди вещей плащ, Уле вышел из укрытия. Ветер тут же пробрался под сухую одежду, напоминая о суровом климате их островка. За шиворот полилась вода, и Уле поднял воротник, прячась от непогоды. Йёран неподвижно сидел у каменного холмика, не замечая пронизывающего ветра и дождя. Не замечая ничего.  
  
Уле подавил рвущийся из груди вдох. Подошёл и накинул ему на плечи плащ. Сунул в одеревеневшие от холода пальцы кусок булки. Йёран перевёл на еду взгляд, потом посмотрел на Уле. Глаза у него выцвели. Радужки вместо ярко-голубых казались серыми и потухшими. Уле было тяжело на него смотреть, и он отвернулся к бушующему морю.  
  
— Я не должен был отправлять вас вдвоём, — сказал он то, что мучило его эти двое суток. — Я должен был прыгать с Ютаном...  
  
— Ты бы его не удержал... — хрипло ответил Йёран. Голос у него тоже посерел.  
  
— Я должен был, понимаешь! Ты нанял меня, чтобы защищать Ютана, и я не справился... я не должен был его отпускать!  
  
— Шторм был слишком силён, ты не удержал бы его! — повторил Йёран громче и злее. — И если бы это ты упустил его в море, я стрелял бы не в передатчик, а в тебя!  
  
Уле не нашёл, что ответить. К горлу снова подкатил комок слёз. Оплакивать Ютана было не стыдно, но от боли это не спасало. Слёзы – просто слабость, жалость к себе и своей потере. Ютану они не помогут...  
  
— Мне кажется, я до сих пор чувствую его руку, — тише, чем дождь, проговорил Йёран, — чувствую, как его пальцы выскальзывают из моей ладони. Я закрываю глаза, плыву к нему, борюсь с волнами и спасаю. Думаю об этом снова и снова, прокручиваю в голове, повторяю и придумываю варианты, в которых нахожу его. Но в реальности этого уже не случится. Если бы не запаниковал, если бы был внимательнее, я бы его не упустил.  
  
— Не думай...  
  
— Не могу. Это прилипло, вдавилось в подсознание и, кажется, будет со мной навсегда. У меня был сын, и я его потерял... Уле, — Йёран внезапно прижался к нему, положил голову на плечо и судорожно сжал пальцами его руку, — кажется, я потерял в этом море себя...  
  
— Пойдём, — Уле потянул его за собой, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
Потащил, совершенно безвольного, к нечёткому светлому пятну самолёта. Затолкнул внутрь и усадил рядом со столиком. Остывший суп с неохотой извлекался из замёрзшей кастрюли. Упал на тарелку кривой массой с торчащими рыбьими костями. Но Йёран ел с такой же жадностью, как и Уле пару часов назад. После сразу стал клевать носом.  
  
Уле стащил с него мокрые насквозь вещи, полностью раздел, и Йёран смущённо прикрывался ладонью, пока Уле подбирал ему сухую одежду. Потом проводил его в палатку. Като с Эвеном прижались к одной из стен и друг к другу. Воздух вокруг пропах сексом, но Уле в этом потерянном мире на грани апокалипсиса не видел ничего дурного в низменных страстях Като. Между Якобом и парочкой осталось место на одного, и Уле впихнул туда одеревеневшего от смущения и холода Йёрана. Лёг рядом, прижимаясь к его холодному боку, и приказал себе спать.  
  
Альфа пах горечью морской соли. Так же, как и Алекс...  
  
Из-за еды и горячего пола палатки Йёрана било ознобом, Уле положил ему руку на спину, отдавая своё тепло и обнимая. Возвращая к жизни и заставляя бороться. Йёран, желавший погибнуть вместе с Ютаном, согреваясь в его ладонях, возрождал желание двигаться дальше.  
  
Рядом похрапывал Като, стонал во сне Якоб, а за бортом завывал ветер.  
  
«... мы все умрём, мы все когда-нибудь умрём...» — Алекс во сне был всё ещё живым...  
  
Уле проснулся от сиплого дыхания у своего плеча. Йёран обвил его ногами и руками, затянул под своё тело и громко сопел простывшим носом. Ветер утих, за стенами их укрытия наконец-то стало тихо, и Уле выбрался из палатки. Сквозь низкие тёмные тучи прорывалось солнце, освещая небольшое место трагедии: разбившийся самолёт, бурую от тины бухту и могильные холмики.  
  
Уле вернулся в салон, достал солнечные аккумуляторы и вытащил их на улицу. Солнце тут же скрылось, и Уле поморщился. Кинул на батареи пластик, закрывая от возможного внезапного дождя, и, взяв удочку Като, пошёл к берегу. Нужно было поймать что-то на завтрак.  
  
Като отыскал его, когда на берегу, поблёскивая синей чешуйкой, подпрыгивали три рыбёшки. Небольшие, но тоже неплохо. Като с ходу показал, как забрасывать и подсекать. Порезав одну из рыбок Уле, он за полчаса выловил что-то здоровое и зубастое. Като назвал уродливую рыбину палтусом и потащил её к самолёту. Там в какой-то сюрреалистической идиллии Йёран и Эвен чистили картошку. Като бросил рыбину на пол и пошёл за водой. Эвен предложил Уле чаю.  
  
Потом они чистили палтуса, Като с видом знатока часть завернул в бумагу и закопал на улице. Остальное пожарили в сухарях с картошкой. Уле жадно поел и в сытом успокоении лениво наблюдал за остальными. Мир стал медленным и сонным. Распространяющееся из желудка тепло смывало мысли и желания. Уле ощущал себя животным.  
  
Йёран после больше чем суток на улице простыл, сильно кашлял, постоянно вытирал нос рукавом рубашки, глаза у него слипались, и он не поднимал головы. Выглядел подавленным, сломленным и оттого ещё более больным. Уле по-отечески хотелось его утешить, разделить и своё собственное горе с единственным понимающим человеком, но Йёран его избегал и после обеда ушёл разбирать вещи в багажном отделении.  
  
Эвен проверил состояние Якоба, накормил и помог справить нужду. Потом почистил посуду и, весело напевая, занялся стиркой. Он казался чрезмерно счастливым, совершенно не пострадавшим после аварии и неприятно болтливым. Уле не терпел подобный тип людей – вечно в заботах, суетливые и опекающие, они утомляли. Эвен с лёгкостью рассказывал о себе, делился своими переживаниями, говорил и говорил. Парень отучился на фельдшера, закончил поварские курсы и пошёл в бортпроводники чисто из любви к человечеству и желания помогать людям. Като смотрел на него с восторгом и утягивал в поцелуи, улыбался, когда кукольный мальчик заливался смехом. Уле хотелось разбить омеге лицо.  
  
Йёран, перебирая чемодан сына, нашёл маленький пушистый брелок с медведем. Уле, заметив, рванул к нему. Крошечное напоминание о Ютане хотелось оставить себе, но Йёран поймал его взгляд и тихо попросил:  
  
— Можно?  
  
Уле поджав губы, позволил. Кивнул и сбежал на улицу. Снова шёл дождь и завывал штормовой ветер. Погода отлично отражала то, что было на душе. Выть хотелось в тон, поливать чёрные камни слезами и ненавидеть себя за эту слабость.  
  
— Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы быть слабым, — мысленно, голосом Алекса, подбадривал себя Уле.  
  
Он ушёл от самолёта подальше, попытался перебраться через уступ, но смог только взобраться на камни. Там и сидел, сжав лицо ладонями. Можно было выть и плакать – никто не заметит.  
  
Возвращаясь назад, Уле обнаружил несколько гнёзд поморника. Сероголовые птицы недовольно смотрели на вторжение, Уле прогнал их и вытащил из гнезда три буро-оливковых яйца. Нёс их сквозь порывистый ветер, как самое огромное сокровище. Эвен при виде его находки радостно запищал.  
  
— Что с погодой? — Като сунул нос за пределы салона и поморщился. Выходить на улицу никто не хотел, и четверо выживших жались в обогреваемой палатке. — Чего там забыл? Простыть хочешь?  
  
— Еду в любом случае надо как-то добывать, — раздражённо пожал плечами Уле.  
  
— Утром за рыбой сходим.  
  
Альфы в его отсутствие нашли бумажную карту и после обеда сели обсуждать их шансы на спасение. Куда именно занёс их шторм, никто понять не мог, погода менялась, но, несмотря на ноябрьскую стужу, температура поднялась выше нуля. Возможно, они упали на островах Шотландии, или их забросило на необитаемый берег Фарерских островов.  
  
— А возможно, — Като развернул карту шире и ткнул пальцем в маленький норвежский островок между Исландией и архипелагом Шпицберген, — возможно, мы на Ян-Майене.  
  
Горный островок с действующим вулканом вполне вписывался в ландшафт.  
  
— Что тогда?  
  
— Через горы не пройти, — уверенно заявил Като, — я обошёл всю бухту, подняться на скалу нереально. Но можно обогнуть вплавь уступ, добраться до Олонкина и попросить помощи.  
  
Йёран растерянно посмотрел на Уле, ища в нём поддержку. Уле в эту затею тоже не верил и пожал плечами. Вернуться в море – сродни безумию. Но Като и не на такие безумства был способен.  
  
— Тебе руку надо лечить, — подал голос Эвен, — тогда и поговорим.  
  
— А запасов хватит?  
  
— Если будем каждый день ловить рыбу – хватит, — уверенно сказал парень.  
  
— Вода есть, солнышко аккумуляторы нам зарядит, мы нашли мешок с сухпайками, если по одной таблетке в день класть в готовку, еда будет питательнее и вкуснее. Не пропадём.  
  
— А как же Якоб? — вспомнил про секретаря Уле.  
  
— С ним всё плохо. Возможно, повреждены внутренние органы, и проверить это никак нельзя. Но я нашёл пару телефонов, если они просохнут, попробую зарядить батареи и включить. Через месяц моя рука заживёт, и я доплыву до города. — Като был в себе уверен.  
  
— А если это не Ян-Майен?  
  
— В любом случае надо плыть. Мы тут заперты без связи и возможности выбраться. Торчать на острове до конца своих дней я не собираюсь!  
  
Твёрдость Като дала всем надежду. Оставаться на холодном острове рядом с ледяным морем не хотел никто.  
  
Под руководством Като они дружно почистили салон, приспособили плотное покрывало вместо двери и в самолёте стало значительно теплее. У запасливого Стиана нашли фонари и лекарства от простуды – Йёрану заварили несколько пакетиков для снятия симптомов, и к ночи он стал походить на человека. Уле тоже не отказался от таблетки, и заставил Като, у которого осип голос, одну выпить.  
  
Ночью ложились в прогретую палатку раздельно. Като с Эвеном долго копошились, прежде чем позвать остальных. Уле не тянуло спать в густом навязчивом аромате Като и прилипчивом приторно-сладком запахе Эвена. Он вышел на улицу, надеясь, что палатка хоть немного проветрится. Йёран выбрался следом. В его присутствии Уле напрягся, вспомнились домогательства на материке. Наглость и самоуверенность альфы остались где-то за океаном, но Уле всё ещё его сторонился.  
  
— Холодно, — хмуро прошептал альфа.  
  
— Если это Ян-Майен, то тут температура постоянная, в Исландии нас могло бы уже завалить снегом.  
  
— Можно? — альфа стал рядом и приобнял его за плечи. Уле напрягся. — Очень холодно, я просто погреюсь.  
  
Его ладони скользнули под куртку, и он задрожал, выдыхая Уле в затылок. Руки у него действительно были ледяные.  
  
— Лучше иди внутрь.  
  
— Они ещё не закончили...  
  
— Ебливые ублюдки, — скривился Уле, а Йёран усмехнулся.  
  
— Твоему другу повезло найти свою пару так далеко от дома.  
  
— Эвен его пара? — удивился Уле. Обидно было, что Като сам ему это не сказал. — Они действительно друг другу подходят, Като искал сердобольного омегу.  
  
Йёран кивнул, наклонился к нему ближе, и его чуть тёплый лоб коснулся промокшей шеи. От этого по коже побежали неприятные мурашки, и захотелось закутаться теплее, закрыться от чужого человека. Отстраниться. Уле отстранялся и закрывался ото всех уже восемь лет...  
  
— Пойдём спать, — Йёран потянул его к укрытию.  
  
Воздух пах возбуждением и похотью. Като сопел под своим одеялом, Якоб дышал ровно и спокойно. Раздеваясь, Уле бросал взгляд на Йёрана и чувствовал неловкость. Ложиться с ним рядом Уле было сложно. Но Йёран не делал лишних движений, не пытался приставать. Он лежал тихо, обняв Уле со спины за плечи, и быстро уснул. Уле же уснуть не мог. Путаясь в своих мыслях и эмоциях, он временами впадал в дрёму. Но сон приходил тревожный, неровный, срываемый порывами ветра и осторожными прикосновениями к чужим рукам. Уле смог заснуть, только прижав к себе согревшиеся ладони Йёрана.  
  
Утром он поднялся, не дожидаясь остальных. Подобрал спиннинг и пошёл к морю. Воздух был морозным, под ногами скрипел застывший лёд, волны тяжёлыми гребнями поднимались над скалами, брызги воды разбивались о камни и тут же застывали уродливыми следами инея на засохшей тине. Обиженные поморники проводили его злыми взглядами. Рядом с их рыбным местом разлёгся морской котик. Посмотрев на Уле как на врага, он громко зевнул и сбежал в море.  
  
Уле пытался делать, как учил Като, но волны сбивали наживку. Следовало забраться повыше, закидывать дальше, но от холода руки быстро онемели, и промокшие ботинки словно приросли к земле. Уле упрямо стоял на скале, надеясь, что вода не смоет его в океан. Йёран приблизился к нему тихо, почти бесшумно. Уле почувствовал его сладковатый аромат орехов. Альфа присел рядом с ним на корточки и молчал. Уле мог бы его прогнать, но не нашёл причину.  
  
— Не клюёт, — Уле смотал леску. За пару часов он добыл лишь несколько тощих рыбёшек, но этого хватит на суп.  
  
Спрыгнув со своего уступа, он спустился с камней. Йёран без слов как приклеенный слез следом. Шёл по пятам и всё также молчал.  
  
Като на скудный улов поворчал, занялся готовкой и велел позаботиться о Якобе. Уле с Йёраном напоили парнишку и помогли ему дойти до обледеневшего туалета самолёта. Бедняга даже пописать сам не мог. Когда они вновь уложили его в палатку, Якоба опять трясло.  
  
— Болит, — простонал он.  
  
— Где болит, детка? — наклонился к нему Йёран.  
  
— Везде... всюду, — прошептал Якоб и снова отключился.  
  
Йёран закусил губу и беспомощно посмотрел на Уле.  
  
— Он беременный, Уле, если Якоб потеряет ребёнка... — Йёран сжался.  
  
Сейчас он тоже казался ребёнком, маленьким и очень испуганным. Уле почему-то решил, что Якоб беременный от него, и от этого стало горько. Он вышел на улицу, сбежал, не желая показывать своих чувств, дошёл до могил капитана и Стиана, сел ближе к скале, закрываясь от ветра. Йёран догнал его и сел рядом. Как привязанный пёс, он держался за Уле, потеряв остальную связь с миром.  
  
— У Якоба дома жених... если я не сберегу его, он меня не простит... я сам себя не прощу, — Йёран уткнулся ему в плечо, забрался ледяными руками под куртку, — Уле, скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста, не молчи всё время...  
  
Хотелось снова сбежать, отстраниться, потому что Йёран давил на него, вытягивал мысли и заставлял думать. Уле не хотел думать и вспоминать. Он научился жить в оглушающей пустоте, закрывшись от себя и других в непробиваемом железном доспехе. Йёран не умел закрываться, и сейчас, подавленный смертью сына, взрослый мужчина казался сломанным и потерянным.  
  
Альфа невольно держался за него, так же, как Уле ночью цеплялся во сне за его руки.  
  
— Нас найдут... обязательно найдут.  
  
Йёран выдохнул. Притянул Уле ближе, сжимая, заваливаясь на него и ледяную скалу. Уле позволил. Они сидели так долго, пока холод не пробрался до самых костей. Потом направились к разбившемуся самолёту, Йёран шёл так близко, что Уле слышал его дыхание и чувствовал сладковатый запах. Видел, как тот закрывает его от ветра и дождя. Бесплодные попытки закрыть от штормовой погоды приятно грели изнутри. Сладкие забытые чувства, и неприятные своей узнаваемостью. Уле отказывался привязываться и любить, потому что всё всегда заканчивалось одинаково.  
  
Като вместо приветствия вручил Йёрану удочку. Тот покорно ушёл к воде, Уле был рад, что ему не надо больше стоять на холодном ветру, но, переживая, он время от времени выглядывал за полог из самолёта и смотрел на одинокую тёмную фигуру у выступа. Эвен попросил помочь переодеть Якоба, и Уле обтёр похудевшее за неделю на десяток килограммов тело гигиеническими салфетками. Вместе они натянули на парня просушенное свежее бельё и снова уложили под одеяло.  
  
— Нога так и не начала заживать. Даже не знаю, в чём причина. — Эвен бросил в коробку моток использованных бинтов, чтобы постирать их. — Лекарства закончились, мы отдали ему всё, что было в аптечке, но если у него внутреннее воспаление, он долго не протянет.  
  
— Кстати, о лекарствах, — Уле смущённо кашлянул, — у тебя есть подавители? Через пару недель у меня должна начаться течка.  
  
— У меня нет, но можно поискать среди вещей Якоба.  
  
— Он беременный, вряд ли брал с собой таблетки.  
  
— Значит, выход один – провести это время с альфой. — Эвен хитро улыбнулся.  
  
— Мы не в том месте, чтобы тратить свои ресурсы на подобное, — холодно осадил его Уле.  
  
— Таблеток мы не найдём, и тебе будет очень плохо, а Йёран с радостью тебе поможет. — Добродушная улыбка парня требовала кулака.  
  
— Йёран не мой тип, — со сдержанной злобой произнёс Уле.  
  
— Почему не твой? Богатый, красивый и откровенно в тебя влюблённый. Чем он может тебя не устраивать? — Эвен рассмеялся, нарываясь на драку.  
  
— Не лезь не в своё дело, — процедил Уле, но, наткнувшись на недовольный взгляд Като, поумерил свой гнев.  
  
Только Эвену всё было нипочём. Он находился в восторженном прекрасном мире, и его не тревожили ни катастрофа, ни критичные условия жизни на острове. В своём желании всех осчастливить он продолжал лезть на рожон.  
  
— Йёран – идеальный альфа, чтобы строить отношения.  
  
— Что хорошего в отношениях? — прошипел Уле. — Возможность с кем-то трахаться? Альфу легко заменить вибратором, и не придётся париться из-за его заскоков, перепадов настроения и дурного характера. Нет ничего нормального в отношениях! Тебе никогда не залезть в голову к другому, чтобы понять, что он на самом деле чувствует, и правду тебе никогда не скажут. Разлюбит, найдёт другого, бросит беременного и с детьми. Думаешь, любовь вечная? Даже с истинным всё может пойти наперекосяк и сломаться. Рассчитывать, что тебя будут любить любого – глупо. Всё может измениться в одно мгновение, и дорогой тебе человек просто уйдёт, исчезнет из твоей жизни, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать!  
  
— Не трогай его. Уле – железный омега, и сердце у него заржавело. — Като встрял между ними как раз вовремя.  
  
— Значит, нужен волшебник, — до отвращения мило улыбнулся Эвен, и Уле, плюнув на плохую погоду, направился из самолёта.  
  
— Ага, волшебный пендель, — фыркнул вдогонку Като.  
  
Йёран шмыгнул носом, когда Уле остановился рядом. Если бы он произнёс хоть слово, Уле бы сбежал, вернулся к могилам и не появился в палатке этой ночью. Но Йёран молчал, смотрел покрасневшими глазами на пенный океан и крутил катушку. Резкими порывами с него сдёргивало капюшон, и он снова шмыгал носом, поправляя на себе куртку. Похоже, действие лекарств закончилось, и простуда брала своё.  
  
Когда солнце село, у Йёрана в ногах лежала лишь пара рыбёшек, Като запёк их в рисовой каше – ужин вышел скромным.  
  
Спать в тесноте было сложно, но теплее. Уле ненавидел спать с кем-то под боком, ненавидел чужие запахи, ненавидел компанию, но заставлял себя терпеть – во время службы сталкивался и не с таким. Только никогда ему не было так холодно, как на этом проклятом острове. Каждый день растягивался и сжимался коротким солнечным промежутком. Солнце вставало всё позже и садилось всё раньше. А если Като не ошибся, и их занесло на Ян-Майен, то в начале декабря начнётся полярная ночь, и света уже не будет.  
  
Иногда батарея садилась ещё до рассвета, и палатка покрывалась инеем изнутри. От холода Уле засыпал глубже и просыпался с трудом, лишь мельком замечая, как Йёран рассматривает его, ненавязчиво гладит лицо и трепетно прикасается к старому шраму. Альфа не доставал, но держался рядом, цепляясь за его одежду и пальцы.  
  
О погибшем мальчике они не говорили. Не вспоминали о Ютане, боясь потревожить незажившую рану. Но Ютан всё ещё был рядом, засыпал между ними и исчезал вместе со снами, оставляя их вдвоём. Уле сам потянулся к Йёрану, пытаясь обогреться ночью. Надеясь спрятаться в его руках от своих мыслей и воспоминаний.  
  
Молчаливое перемирие не имело границ. Это был способ существовать рядом и дышать, не задыхаясь от боли. Просто выжить, вернуться домой, чтобы там понять и принять то, что случилось. И лишь тогда оплакивать и хоронить Ютана. Прощаться с ним.  
  
По вечерам Уле и Йёран оставляли Като с Эвеном наедине, давали им немного времени на двоих и бродили вдоль кромки моря. Молча сидели у самодельной могилы Ютана. Убивали время. Время замкнулось в ожидании спасения. За пределами этого желания больше ничего не существовало. За пределами их острова - тоже.  
  
Через неделю погода испортилась. Хотя она никогда хорошей и не была. Но теперь солнце не появлялось даже мельком, а ночью шёл снег. Якоб в промёрзшей палатке притих, приходил в себя чаще, и, кажется, холодный воздух выровнял его состояние. Может, тепло палатки ухудшало начавшееся воспаление, или парень доживал свои последние часы. Эвен сказать ничего не мог, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что Якоб выживет.  
  
Уле каждый день ждал течку, отнёс к дальнему концу бухты несколько одеял, и закрыл их самодельным пологом из пластика. Укрытие не вызывало доверие, но течек у него не было уже восемь лет – все эти годы Уле травил себя подавителями и не ожидал, что придётся вновь столкнуться с небольшим недостатком омежьей физиологии. Рядом с Алексом Уле тоже пользовался подавителями. Но секса с ним было очень много. Почти каждую ночь Уле стонал в безумии желания и неудержимой фантазии альфы. Алекс был богат на выдумки. Был...  
  
Какими были течки в его подростковом возрасте Уле уже и не помнил. Возможно, всё пройдёт спокойно, и сбегать от двух альф не придётся…  
  
На пятнадцатый день их пребывания на острове Уле проснулся от собственного стука зубов. Во сне он шёл через ледяную пустыню, примерзая ногами к белым сугробам, реальность мало чем отличалась от его неприятного сна. Ноги окоченели, Йёран натянул одеяло им на головы, и ступни промёрзли. В кромешной ночной темноте Уле ощупал свои ноги, нашёл рядом такие же ледяные Йёрана и растолкал его. Спросонья альфа не мог никак сориентироваться, держал его за локоть и зябко поджимал под себя пятки. Уле помог ему сесть и стал растирать затёкшие конечности. И себе, и ему. Йёран стащил с себя свитер и закутал ему за минуту озябшие плечи. Они сидели рядом, прижимаясь друг к другу, чтобы не потерять столь ценное тепло, пытались согреть ступни.  
  
— Пойду порыбачу, — хрипло сообщил Уле, немного придя в себя.  
  
— Ещё не рассвело.  
  
— Может, уже и не рассветёт. А уснуть я всё равно не смогу.  
  
Йёран обхватил его, не позволяя подняться, и клюнул носом в шею. Уле замер, не зная, что ожидать от него дальше, а альфа подтянул к себе ближе и прошёлся холодной ладонью по щеке.  
  
— Можно тебя поцеловать? — охрипший голос защекотал кожу, и Уле передёрнуло от озноба.  
  
— Не место и не время, — Уле вновь попытался подняться с постели, но Йёран удержал. Рядом закряхтел Като, и Уле дёрнулся сильнее – не хотелось, чтобы напарник услышал и влез в его отношения. Йёран поднялся следом.  
  
По ночам остров окутывал густой сизый туман. Если море успокаивалось, туман заползал под каждый камень и скрывал горную гряду над их головами. Ветреная погода разгоняла дымку и приносила низкие облака. Разглядеть звёзды за всё время их пребывания на острове так ни разу и не удалось.  
  
— Подожди, — Йёран перехватил его, поймал раздражённый взгляд и отступил, — ты мне нужен, Уле, не отталкивай... не сейчас.  
  
— Я не умею быть временной игрушкой, — холодно отрезал Уле и, подобрав удочку, направился к выступу, с которого они ловили рыбу.  
  
С Йёраном сложилось что-то тёплое и приятное, но Уле не хотел вмешивать свои чувства в похоть альфы. Между ними при всём желании не могло получиться пары. Йёран – богатый и красивый плейбой, Уле – уставший солдат. Их не могло ничего связывать, а без связи Уле не желал даже начинать.  
  
Йёран пришёл к нему через пару часов, подобрался со спины. Уле услышал тепло его дыхания, лёгкий аромат индийских орехов и солёного моря. Отставив удочку, он обернулся к альфе, готовый снова дать отпор, но Йёран смотрел не на него, а на волны и молчал.  
  
— Я хочу сохранить всё на уровне дружбы, — попросил Уле. — Нам обоим так будет проще.  
  
Йёран кивнул, подошёл ближе и протянул к нему руку. Уле отодвинулся.  
  
— Ты меня сторонишься, словно я прокажённый, избегаешь, отталкиваешь. Я же не прошу тебя о многом, ни на чём не настаиваю, — губы его скривились, опустились уголками вниз. В нём ничего не осталось от сильного и самовлюблённого мужчины, что общался с ним на материке. Йёран выглядел сломанным. — Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, но меня разъедает изнутри. Ты вытащил меня, обогрел и заставил снова чего-то желать, а теперь отталкиваешь. Я пытаюсь не думать, не вспоминать, но это живёт в воздухе, остаётся невысказанным между нами, когда мы ложимся спать. Разве ты не видишь, что мне нужен?  
  
Уле впитывал его слова, от них было тепло и правильно. Но он не знал, как нужно ответить, чтобы не сломать их хрупкий мир и не сломать себя. Он так долго строил свою защиту, так долго выпутывался из того, что осталось после Алекса.  
  
— Мы не парочка.  
  
— Не поступай так…  
  
Вдох и выдох. Ледяные руки и лица, и Уле сделал шаг в сторону.  
  
— Мой мир перевернулся, когда ты появился. Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, хотя давно был уверен, что не желаю иметь с омегами ничего общего. Ты другой. Забрался в меня и не уходишь. А я уже не могу отпустить. Уле… — Йёран потянулся к нему, ища губы и опору, но Уле отпрянул, испугавшись своих чувств, слов Йёрана и его отчаяния в глаза.  
  
Альфа не стал настаивать, отошёл, привалился спиной к булыжнику и сложил руки на груди. Взгляд у него был потерянный и пустой.  
  
— Я думал, моя любовь к тебе сильнее любых других чувств. Но смерть сына затмила во мне всё. Я любил его слишком сильно и не был готов потерять. А теперь я опустошён, во мне не осталось ничего, даже желания жить. И потому, Уле, очень прошу тебя. Пожалуйста, обними меня...  
  
Просто обними меня...

## Часть 8

Солнце не выглядывало два дня. Рыбы тоже не было. Рядом с их бухтой, нагло пофыркивая, плавал толстый морской котик, и Като кричал на животное, уверенный, что тот съедал всю их добычу. Дни стали холоднее и нереальнее. Уле боялся себя и своих желаний. Боялся подходить к Йёрану и оставлять его одного. От запаха альфы вело, Уле чувствовал симптомы надвигающейся течки, но не знал, когда именно она нагрянет. Неприятные ощущения давили на гордость, но Уле предпочёл, чтобы Йёран в этот день был рядом.  
  
Като их разделил, направив Йёрана рыбачить, а Уле принести воды.  
  
Небольшой ручей лил широкой струёй, наполнив бачок за считанные минуты. С неба тоже лило, и Уле поднял лицо, пытаясь заметить хоть небольшой просвет в тёмном куполе. Просвета не было, но взгляд зацепился за гнездовья поморников на высоте около шести метров. Отсутствие нормальной еды толкнуло Уле на авантюры.  
  
Среди вещей он нашёл плотные перчатки и, надев их, полез наверх. Обломки самолёта использовал как стартовую опору и первые метры преодолел легко. Птицы, завидев его приближение, стали громко переговариваться, подниматься и махать крыльями. Уле быстро преодолел большую часть пути. Добыча оказалась близко, только эти последние сантиметры давались с трудом. Пластиковый термос он повесил себе на пояс и, добравшись до первого гнёзда, положил в него четыре яйца. Крупные, почти с кулак размером, они переливались разноцветными пятнами от серого до бурого. Вскоре к первым легли ещё два.  
  
Уле плотно закрыл крышку и посмотрел на ещё одно близкое гнездо. Переставил ногу, перенося свой вес, и подтянулся на руках. Сидящая в гнезде птица громко закричала и клюнула его в пальцы.  
  
— Сука! — шикнул на неё Уле и махнул рукой, прогоняя с насиженного места.  
  
Вторая рука скользнула по неровным камушкам, и Уле даже не успел осознать момента, когда полетел вниз. От первого удара по крыше самолёта выбило дух. Перевернувшись, он грохнулся спиной на камни и коротко застонал, не до конца понимая, что именно болит. Огнём боли обожгло всё тело. Первое, о чём Уле подумал – о контейнере с яйцами. Тот обнаружился рядом, не раскрывшийся, он упал сверху, и добыча не пострадала. Это принесло короткое облегчение, а потом Уле заскулил от безумной рези в плече и спине. Стало страшно, что он сломал себе позвоночник и не выберется с этого острова, потому что просто сдохнет в этом маленьком закутке между каменной скалой и разбившимся самолётом.  
  
С трудом пошевелившись, Уле попытался встать, ноги он чувствовал, и это было хорошим признаком. Зато болела рука из-за какой-то железяки. При падении Уле насадился на торчащую из обломков арматуру, и проткнутая рука отдавала пульсирующей болью.  
  
Стиснув зубы, Уле потянул её на себя. И тут же закричал от боли, ощущая, как разрывает ткани. Кровь потекла горячими струями под одежду, по предплечью и спине. Вытянуть себя было слишком тяжело. От бессилия Уле стал звать на помощь, но Йёран ушёл рыбачить, а Като с Эвеном, занятые друг другом, могли и не услышать.  
  
Отдышавшись, Уле повторил попытку. Сжав зубы и стиснув кулаки, он сел и, придерживая себя за локоть, снял руку со штыря. Боль обожгла холодом, а потом растеклась успокаивающим теплом.  
  
Уле бессильно откинулся на спину. Даже боль от падения ушла куда-то на задний план, потому что руку простреливало током. К нему подбежал Като – похоже, всё же услышал его вопли. Подхватил и помог подняться.  
  
— Яйца! — тут же вспомнил Уле, указывая на контейнер.  
  
— Идиот, — рыкнул Като и потащил омегу в самолёт.  
  
Рядом засуетился Эвен, стащил промокшую от крови и дождя куртку, промыл рану водой.  
  
— Как ты умудрился? — Като задумчиво смотрел, как Эвен накладывает ему повязку. — Тебя пули не брали, отскакивали как от прокажённого, а какая-то коряга оставила в тебе дыру больше, чем от девятимиллиметрового калибра.  
  
— Только Эдмунду не говори, — попытался улыбнуться Уле.  
  
— Придурок, — вновь шикнул на него Като. — Как он? Жить будет?  
  
— Рана выглядит чистой, но у меня даже перекиси нет, чтобы промыть, — развёл руками Эвен.  
  
— Заживёт, — отмахнулся Уле, — яичницу хочу.  
  
— Я тоже, — мрачно кивнул Като, — но пока солнце не появится, мы без тепла и электричества.  
  
— Хреново.  
  
От постоянного холода болели горло и голова. Желание согреться временами становилось нестерпимым. А теперь и нормальной еды не осталось. Уле достал одно из яиц и, разбив скорлупу, проглотил сырым. Живот почти сразу свело судорогой, хотя он ничего не ел с утра, и голод чувствовался каждой клеточкой.  
  
Натянув на себя промокшую куртку, Уле вышел. Бросил короткий взгляд на стоявшего на уступе альфу. Захотелось его окликнуть, но Уле покачал головой и направился к своему убежищу. Когда он добрался до самодельной палатки, спазмы в животе успокоились, и тут же захотелось вернуться. Одеяло на земле отсырело, тонкий пластиковый покров колыхался на ветру, дёргался от каждого порыва. Даже думать о том, чтобы забраться внутрь, было неприятно.  
  
— Уле, — Йёран окликнул его издалека, и Уле вздрогнул, выбираясь из неприятных мыслей. — Куда ты ушёл?  
  
— Тебе лучше вернуться. — Уле к нему не обернулся. Боялся встретиться с Йёраном взглядом и передумать. В конце концов, не было ничего дурного согласиться на близость с симпатичным альфой. Ничего дурного…  
  
— Уле, — руки оплели его, задевая больное плечо, и Уле поморщился, — не сбегай от меня.  
  
— Разве это возможно? Дальше этой чёртовой бухты мне не убраться.  
  
— Вернёмся на самолёт. Там теплее…  
  
— Я остаюсь. А ты можешь идти.  
  
— Нет!  
  
Уле повернулся к нему, заглядывая в глаза и ощущая сладкую тяжесть в паху. Всё было очень просто. Так просто, что не стоило даже глупых слов. Ничего не длится вечно, но Уле и не рассчитывал на вечность. Достаточно было одного раза. Он обхватил Йёрана за плечи, притягивая к себе, поцеловал немного несмело, но тут же вцепился сильнее и вплёлся пальцами в мокрые от дождя волосы. Йёран казался вялым и неподвижным. Или просто неуверенным.  
  
Уле потянул его в свою палатку, прикрыл их пластиком, и по нему тут же оглушающе забарабанил дождь. Спина заныла, стоило только прикоснуться к твёрдой поверхности – после падения тело стало неприятно чувствительным. А может, дело было в приближающейся течке. Йёран стал отвечать и перехватывать инициативу. Дал расстегнуть на себе куртку и тут же положил её на влажное покрывало, чтобы Уле было теплее. Тепло вспыхивало от каждого прикосновения. Растекалось по горящим губам, по дрожащим от нетерпения рукам, проникало под свитер и рубашку.  
  
Уле расстегнул на себе штаны, холод тут же пробрался под одежду и обжёг кожу. Йёран скользнул внутрь холодной рукой, и стало теплее. Уверенные пальцы пробрались под бельё и Уле выгнулся к нему навстречу. Йёран отстранился на мгновение, ловя его расфокусированный взгляд. Глаза у него вновь стали голубыми, или это Уле просто привиделось…  
  
Альфа быстрым движением перевернул его на живот, стянул штаны с ягодиц, оставляя остальную одежду на месте. Его обнажённый пах прижался к коже, обжёг желанием и забытым страхом. Уле в последнюю секунду передумал, попытался вырваться, но его обхватили, сжали в горячих объятиях так сильно, что и вдохнуть было сложно. Йёран поцеловал в шею грубо и спешно, ворвался без подготовки и тут же перешёл на быстрые и резкие движения. Было больно и жарко. Было хорошо и горячо. Уле коротко постанывал, пытался приноровиться под неровные толчки и сам не заметил, как провалился в оглушающий оргазм.  
  
Холодные губы целовали ему затылок, ледяные пальцы гладили шею и лицо. Йёран помог ему подняться и быстро застегнул штаны, не позволяя замерзнуть.  
  
— Вернись со мной в самолёт, — он снова сжал его, но теперь всё чувствовалось иначе. Даже боль в руке казалось фантомной.  
  
— Вернусь.  
  
Они шли рядом, и чёрное море выглядело спокойным и усталым, ветер дул в спину, подгоняя, и горячая рука согревала ладонь. Уле непривычно чувствовал себя целым. Не ныло где-то над желудком, не стучало пульсом в старый шрам. Алекс говорил, что рано или поздно всё так и будет – успокоится, наладится. И он забудется тоже. Или это не он говорил? Уле уже не понимал, что сам себе придумал, а что происходило на самом деле…  
  
Дождь закончился. Солнце серым пятном проглядывало через низкие облака, и Като носился с аккумуляторами, ловя редкие лучи. Эвен повесил в палатке покрывало, разделяя её на две части, с улыбкой пояснил, что Уле так будет удобно. Но Уле не мог представить, как станет предаваться разврату рядом с Като. Тот был напарником и другом, тем, с кем не говорят о любовных делах и не делятся постельными переживаниями. Уле было стыдно перед ним.  
  
— Устраивайтесь, — Эвен приглашающим жестом откинул для них полог. Альфа подтолкнул в спину, и Уле замер, снова боясь переступить невидимую черту.  
  
— Не бойся, я просто посижу рядом. — Йёран ввёл его в палатку как ребёнка. Помог снять промокшие вещи и лёг подле, согревая собой. Тело успокоилось. Неприятные признаки течки отступили, и Уле понял, что у него есть время отдохнуть и свыкнуться с мыслью, что вечность пока не закончилась.  
  
— Не думай… не думай ни о чём. — В объятиях альфы очень быстро стало тепло. Невыносимо тепло, почти жарко, так что захотелось полностью раздеться, оголиться и вжаться в него обнажённой кожей, освобождаясь ото всех предрассудков и страхов.  
  
— У меня течка скоро начнется…  
  
— Знаю, но не беспокойся, я не сделаю ничего, если ты сам не попросишь.  
  
— Тогда я прошу…  
  
Прикосновения, как обжигающие разряды, всполохами сохранились в памяти чем-то непередаваемым. Всё было нереальным, на грани взрыва или на краю смерти. Где-то между этим миром и другим пролегла невидимая черта, разделяя прошлое и настоящее. Отрывая Алекса, выбрасывая на помойку разум и расчёт. Йёран больше не был миллиардером с самоуверенной улыбкой. Он пах морем, тёплыми губами и светом в голубых радужках. Он пах редкими солнечными бликами и оглушающим шумом волн, светлыми прядями, прилипшими к высокому лбу, и сбившимся дыханием у шеи. Он пах так правильно… так бесконечно правильно… и хорошо.  
  
Под вечер их потревожил Като.  
  
Палатка была тёплой, из салона тянуло готовой едой. Уле с наслаждением поужинал и выпил почти литр чая. Йёран обнимал его всё время, не отпускал далеко, но Уле больше не собирался никуда сбегать. Невыносимо сильно ныла рука, но жаловаться он не любил, потому молча терпел и ждал, когда течка станет сильнее всех других ощущений. После ужина они вышли на свежий воздух, в прохладу ледяного острова, даря второй парочке немного уединения, прошли безмолвно до могилы Ютана и сели на неровных камнях.  
  
Йёран опустился за его спиной, обнял, согревая своим дыханием, и прижался носом к шее. Каждый вдох и выдох оставляли на коже ощущение его близости. Уле слышал, как он дышит, и как бьётся его сердце.  
  
— Если завтра я совсем не буду соображать, не позволяй мне уйти.  
  
— Не позволю, — голос Йёрана, тёплый и такой знакомый, успокоил. Развеял последние сомнения. Уле устал ждать и надеяться – вечной любви не существует, а своё счастье он давно проебал. Теперь можно было радоваться тем мелочам, что временами подкидывала жизнь, и Йёран, без сомнения, стал его маленькой радостью. Потому что Уле, сам того не желая, привязался. — Я боюсь тебя отпускать…  
  
— Это пройдёт. Знаю, это всегда проходит…  
  
— Я не ветреный, Уле. И не бездушный. Не суди меня по тому, каким я пытался казаться. Там, в окружении моих сотрудников, под прессом ответственности, я часто забывал, что нужно быть человеком. Ты всегда был сильным. Исключительным. И то, что есть и будет, для меня значит очень много.  
  
— Я такой же, как и все. Человек, — Уле поднял голову. Среди перистых облаков впервые проглядывали звёзды, подталкивая к признаниям. И слова вылились сами, без спроса и без контроля: — Мне только-только исполнилось двадцать два, когда я встретил своего истинного. Он был необычным, потрясающим, сильным и жизнерадостным. Ярким. Он был старше меня на пятнадцать лет, и с ним мне не стыдно было чувствовать себя омегой. До сих пор не могу забыть его улыбку, она как путеводная звезда указывала мне, как и что делать. Иногда я забываю, что он уже давно мёртв.  
  
— Като говорил мне о том, что твой истинный погиб, — тихо ответил Йёран.  
  
— Като уверен, что он всё знает. Когда было особенно тяжело, я рассказывал ему об Алексе. Не делился, но отпускал. — Уле тяжело вздохнул, позволяя воспоминаниям выбираться на поверхность. — Он погиб у меня на глазах. Мы уходили с оккупированной территории, и это был последний переход. Всего сутки, и нас ждала чистая постель и хорошая кухня. Алекс всегда просчитывал всё наперёд, он был отличным командиром, но у меня со дня на день должна была начаться течка. Он поспешил. Мы оказались в засаде, изнеможённые и почти без патронов. Держались, сколько могли, а потом нас накрыли у самой границы. Алекс закрыл меня от пуль, поэтому меня только ранило. Он умер на моих глазах… он умер…  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Уле…  
  
— Я часто думаю о том, что было бы, если бы мы вышли на сутки позже. Как бы всё закончилось, если бы дождались свободного коридора. Не могу не думать об этом…  
  
— Не надо. — Йёран прижался к нему губами, прикусил кожу в том месте, где когда-то ярким пятном горела метка Алекса, и где не осталось даже шрамов от его зубов после смерти.  
  
— Я понимаю, как ты себя чувствуешь, — упрямо пробормотал Уле, — понимаю, как пытаешься спасти Ютана в своих мыслях. Но ничего не изменить. И ты не виноват. И я тоже не виноват! — Уле сжал цепочку с жетоном Алекса, потянул за неё и порвал звенья. — Сколько ни прокручивай, сколько ни думай – время не повернуть вспять.  
  
— Не думай, не вспоминай…  
  
— Мы будем жить дальше, Йёран. Так ведь? Так же, как и остальные – мы просто будем жить дальше. — Уле обернулся, придвинул ладонью к себе альфу и поцеловал так, чтобы не осталось никаких мыслей, чтобы думать больше не хотелось. Губы солёные, с привкусом чужих слёз. Йёран оплакивал сына, и Уле тоже расплакался, вспоминая своего альфу. И эти слёзы на двоих принесли им долгожданное спокойствие и умиротворение. Их общее горе сблизило как никогда.  
  
Йёран отвечал ласково и нежно, так непривычно спокойно, словно просил прощение. Только за что? Уле закрыл глаза и прикусил ему губу, останавливая и оставляя мгновение для вздоха. Выдохнули они одновременно.  
  
— Мне нравятся твои губы, — честно признался Уле.  
  
— Ты не устаёшь поражать меня своей идеальностью, — хрипло ответил альфа.  
  
— Идеальных не существует.  
  
— Я своего нашёл…  
  
Они вернулись в самолёт, забрались под свой полог и легли, обнявшись. Но спать уже не хотелось. Уле повернулся к Йёрану лицом, прижался носом к его открытой шее и медленно досчитал до ста. Стеснения не осталось. Поздно было стесняться.  
  
Утро было мутным, но Уле помнил, как сам полез целоваться. Хватался за альфу и таял от его прикосновений. Всё было так безумно и хорошо, что слёзы невольно скапливались под веками. Йёран целовал и нежил, а потом брал страстно и жёстко. С таким же напором, как когда-то врывался в него Алекс. В полузабытье Уле видел своего истинного с мягкой улыбкой. Одобрял ли он или просто прощался?  
  
«Когда-нибудь ты забудешь моё лицо и моё имя».  
  
Уле не хотел забывать, но, приходя в себя в объятиях другого альфы, он больше не чувствовал сожаления.  
  
Горячка течки медленно перешла во что-то вязкое, неприятно болезненное и тяжёлое. Рука болела от лопатки до ладони, и эта боль захватывала и топила. Уле плохо понимал, где находится, и что происходит. Несколько раз, открывая глаза, он видел встревоженное лицо Йёрана и слышал его тихий испуганный шёпот. Потом видел, как Като ругался с Йёраном, спорил так громко, что хотелось заткнуть уши, только шевельнуться не было сил. Като исчез, а Йёран держал за руку и говорил такие глупости, что было даже смешно. Уле пытался смеяться, но вместо этого слышал свои болезненные стоны.  
  
Боль пропитала кожу.  
  
— Ты просто держись… пожалуйста, держись…  
  
Отчаяние в глазах Йёрана казалось настоящим, а вот появившиеся рядом с ним незнакомые люди – нет. Его вынесли на свет, и внезапно яркое солнце ослепило, Уле дёрнулся, закрывая глаза, почувствовал, как его держат и снова укладывают на носилки. Рядом гулко гремели пропеллеры вертолётов, кричали люди. Уле приподнял голову и увидел, как Йёран забирается в кабину и бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд. Машина поднялась, унося альфу и оставляя Уле в тревожной растерянности.  
  
Его отнесли в другую вертушку, уложили на закреплённых носилках и захлопнули с грохотом двери. Уле вывернул шею, рассматривая маленький закуток на огромном острове, где они провели почти три недели. Полуразрушенный самолёт разбирали люди в тёмных костюмах, ломали то, что они так бережно пытались сохранить. Уле смотрел, как отдаляется земля и исчезает остров, сливаясь с горизонтом. И внезапно для себя он расплакался, сжимая разрастающуюся в груди болезненную дыру…

## Примечание к части

примерная карта крушения https://pp.userapi.com/c841433/v841433903/61a5/reyOQh6NdlQ.jpg

## Часть 9

Nico Vega – Iron Man

  
  
Уле пришёл в себя в чистой белой палате, окружённый больничными запахами. Рядом с постелью, опустив голову на руки, сидел папа, его, успокаивая, гладил отец. Казалось, Уле не видел родителей целую вечность и сейчас осознал, что безумно соскучился.  
  
— Папа, — он потянулся к знакомым рыжим волосам и незнакомым лучикам морщин. Папа так сильно постарел, Уле и забыл, как пробежали годы.  
  
— Уле, — омега со всхлипом сдавил его ладошку и, обливая её слезами, забормотал что-то на свой лад: они переживали, волновались, искали и надеялись найти. Уле слушал его с улыбкой, ловил обеспокоенный взгляд отца, успокаивал их обоих. Любовь родных как лучшее лекарство, как спасение от всех невзгод.  
  
— Врач обещал, что через несколько дней мы сможем забрать тебя домой, — отец выпроводил несчастного папу попить воды и умыть лицо. От родителей Уле узнал, что Като сообщил об их местоположении, и спустя несколько часов из Исландии к ним прибыли спасатели. Уле и Якоба отвезли в ближайшую клинику в Акюрейри, в северной Исландии, где Уле пролежал в коме более десяти дней.  
  
Отец присел к нему на постель и похлопал по колену. Его суровое лицо с проседью у висков с привычной маской твёрдого спокойствия так непривычно наполнилось тревогой. Уле забыл, когда видел его таким последний раз… наверное, восемь лет назад, когда лежал в такой же палате после ранения и не хотел ни говорить, ни жить.  
  
— Всё в порядке, па. — Уле сжал ему руку в ответ. Отец перевёл на него взгляд в глубоких морщинах и сдавленно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты только поправляйся, детка. Поправляйся, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, — Уле с трудом приподнялся и крепко его обнял. Отец пах детством и домом, а ещё чем-то родным и очень нужным. Он пах семьёй. — Я люблю тебя, па.  
  
— Я тебя тоже, детка…  
  
На следующий день к нему зашёл Като. Напарник выглядел цветущим и довольным, притащил веник цветов и открытку от своего сердобольного омеги. На лице не осталось и следа от ожогов – на Като всё заживало как на собаке.  
  
— Ну ты даёшь, — тут же затянул он, — мы уж думали, не вытянешь. Твоя рана загноилась, и пошло заражение. Эвен так испереживался. И я решил до города добираться вплавь, да и Якобу совсем поплохело. Повезло, что шторм утих, и за пару часов я доплыл до другого берега, а там уже быстро добрался до станции. Поисковые операции велись в океане, где пропал сигнал ГПС. Все были уверены, что мы упали в воду, и никто не выжил. Если б я не добрался до станции, нас бы никто не нашел. — Като улыбнулся, довольный собой и своей историей, — Руку-то не оттяпали?  
  
— Не, — Уле показал перебинтованное плечо. Врач уже сообщил ему о воспалении, и что частично ткани мышц были удалены, но, в целом, ему повезло, и заражение крови удалось остановить.  
  
— Ты без сознания две недели провалялся. Как только мне сообщили, что ты очнулся, я рванул сюда. Йёран тоже хотел, но его задержали дела, и он остался в Осло. Просил, чтобы ты позвонил ему, как сможешь.  
  
— Ладно, — Уле кивнул и отвернулся к окну.  
  
Он не хотел влюбляться. Не собирался заменять Алекса кем-то другим. Но так уж сложилось, что Йёран забрался в него глубже, чем он сам мог представить. Глубже, чем Уле его пускал. И теперь эта заноза резала и гноилась сильнее, чем отрезанные мышцы на плече. Рука заживёт. Уле знал, что телесные раны заживают быстро и легко. Сердце же болело долго и оживало намного медленнее.  
  
Восемь лет.  
  
На душе было тихо, словно в штиль, беззвучно и неподвижно. Уле не хотел шевелиться, чтобы не потревожить старые и новые раны. Он умел сохранять неподвижность. Восемь лет Уле был железным. И сейчас его твёрдость как раз была кстати – Йёран не приехал. Вечность закончилась, и пора было возвращаться к обычной жизни.  
  
— Как дела у Якоба?  
  
— Он в соседней палате валяется. Вроде оклемался, но ему удалили почку и часть кишечника. Падение сильно ему повредило. Повезло, что вообще выжил.  
  
— А как ребёнок?  
  
— Какой ребёнок?  
  
— Не важно, — Уле не хотелось объяснять. И влюблённый Като стал каким-то рассеянным, забывчивым. Словно жил теперь в другом мире.  
  
— Про техника в аэропорту ты верно подметил. Парни из службы безопасности вычислили, что это новый муж Кристофера – Стефан Лае. Он отлично разбирается в программировании систем управления. Это он вывел из строя автомобиль Бротена и, поняв, что план не удался, нанял стрелка. Профессионал выслеживал Йёрана, но на своё счастье тот не светился, не появлялся в общественных местах, а потом нанял нас. Стефан про самолёт узнал от Кристофера и, не дождавшись результатов от убийцы, решил действовать сам. Этот идиот надеялся, что после смерти Йёрана и его сына деньги перейдут к Крису, и он сможет ими воспользоваться. Но в аэропорту было слишком много спецов-безопасников, и его взяли, как только стало известно, что самолёт пропал без вести.  
  
— Бывший муж Йёрана тоже в этом замешан?  
  
— Нет, он сильно расстроился из-за смерти Ютана, на похоронах рыдал совсем натурально. Оказывается, в первый раз рожать ему не советовал врач из-за каких-то болячек, и после родов он потерял фертильность.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Уле не хотел слушать про бывшего Йёрана. У Криса был ребёнок. Пусть по его вине Крис и стал бесплодным, но это должно было стать поводом любить единственного сына ещё сильнее. Вместо любви Крис оттолкнул от себя Ютана... Про Ютана тоже не хотелось ничего знать. Мальчика похоронили, и у Уле не было возможности даже попрощаться с ним. Возвращаться в Осло больше не хотелось.  
  
Через три дня его выписали. Уле проведал Якоба и искренне порадовался, что омега пошёл на поправку. Ребенка он потерял, но был уверен, что в следующую течку снова забеременеет и тогда наверняка...  
  
Родители забрали Уле в родной дом, где за прошедшие десять лет почти ничего не изменилось. Только папа немного поседел, а у отца лицо исчертило морщинами. Уле приезжал к ним в гости, периодически навещая, но только сейчас заметил, как убежало время. Его комната приобрела новый красивый диван и ярко-синие гардины. За окном всё так же привычно находились детская площадка и несколько схожих между собой многоэтажек.  
  
Родной район, словно возвращение в прошлое.  
  
Невозможное возвращение.  
  
Уле постоянно повторял себе, что прошлого больше не существует.  
  
Холодный северный город показался тёплым и солнечным. После жизни на грозовом острове всё вокруг казалось солнечным. В первый же день он заехал к Эдмунду Давидсену, попросил отпуск на месяц и забрал свой кель-тек. Старая гравировка всё ещё тревожила воспоминаниями, но больше не колола сердце. Уле, не задумываясь, заехал в мастерскую и стёр её, удаляя ещё один кусочек своего истинного из своей новой жизни. Йёрану он не позвонил. Даже не купил новый телефон. Бередить новую рану – глупо. Уле дал ей возможность зажить.  
  
Отпуск с семьёй растянулся в череду бесконечно однообразных дней. Уле никогда не отдыхал так долго, а сейчас вдруг у него появилось свободное время, которое он не представлял, на что тратить.  
  
Уле гулял с племянниками, которые незаметно догнали его в росте, рассказывал им весёлые байки с фронта и радовался их глупой подростковой жизни.  
  
Смотрел, как папа суетливо и щебеча на непонятном омежьем языке об уходе за кожей и новой одежде готовит для него ужин. Обнимал его в благодарность.  
  
Читал рядом с отцом газету и ходил с братом в тренажёрный зал.  
  
Ездил на стрельбище и пробивал бумажным мишеням лишние дырки.  
  
Разрабатывал потерявшее чувствительность плечо и читал об управлении самолётами.  
  
Жил. Как мог. Как получалось.  
  
Като временами звонил родителям и доносил новости – Стефана Лае осудили и посадили на девять лет. Девять лет в обмен на отнятые жизни ребёнка и двух взрослых мужчин. Но суд проявил снисходительность, потому что Стефан во всём сознался и признал свою вину. Нанятый им стрелок скрылся и, возможно, сбежал из страны. Йёран Бротен вернулся к прежней жизни. Работа и пустующий особняк. Теперь в этом особняке не было никого, кто ждал бы альфу домой. Йёран уволил прислугу, отказался от услуг телохранителей, продал старый родительский завод. Уле собирал о нём новости как повёрнутый маньяк, слушал и впитывал, но идти на контакт отказывался.  
  
В середине декабря на очередном медосмотре он узнал, что беременный. Новость ошарашила на мгновение, но потом пришло чёткое осознание всего случившегося – у него была течка, и он провёл её с альфой. Нечему удивляться.  
  
— Что будем делать, папаша? — спросил пожилой врач, забивая его данные в компьютер.  
  
— А какие варианты?  
  
— Ну… аборт ещё не поздно сделать.  
  
Рука невольно потянулась за пазуху, коснулась пистолета, на котором больше не было важного имени, и Уле тяжело выдохнул.  
  
— Нет. Оставлю.  
  
Ребёнок Йёрана – маленький подарок от дорогого человека. От того, кто стал слишком близок, и тоже исчез.  
  
Потом было Рождество с горячей уткой и звёздочками на ёлке, подарок от отца в виде новых щеки и цевья для короткоствола и карты в спа-салон от папы.  
  
Семейный праздник. Домашний, тихий. Такой, чтобы помнить. Чтобы воспоминания о нём перекрывали другие. Те, что мучили ночами, рассказывая о несбыточном счастье и об улыбке совсем не того альфы. Уле больше не снился Алекс, и от этого было невыносимо тоскливо.  
  
Като заехал к нему в январе, привёз очередной веник и пригласил на свадьбу. Его непробиваемый Като и маленький сердобольный Эвен решили пожениться. Уле от души поздравил альфу и пообещал прибыть с братом и племянниками – Като им тоже всегда был рад.  
  
— Ты ему так и не позвонил, — с укором заметил напарник перед уходом.  
  
— Кому?  
  
— Дурак…  
  
— Мы из разных миров, Като. Он богатый, состоявшийся человек, а я не умею засыпать в компании и ненавижу чужие запахи.  
  
— Сам решай, — Като буркнул это сердито и надулся как ребёнок. Уле ничего не ответил. У него осталось много вопросов, но их не хотелось произносить.  
  
В конце концов, если бы Йёран искал его – нашёл бы.  
  
— Я не дал ему ни твоего номера, ни адреса, — добавил сомнений Като.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Мысли о напарнике, его счастливой встрече с истинным не давали покоя. Уле боролся с собой и своими эмоциями, но не выдержал и позвонил Этони Стаму. Попросил о встрече. Хотелось с кем-то поговорить. С кем-то, кто поймёт или просто выслушает.  
  
— Я тебе не дружок, чтобы сопли подтирать, — при встрече заявил Этони, любуясь на понурый вид Уле.  
  
— Я знаю, — Уле осмотрел помятый костюм товарища. Этони тоже выглядел не ахти. — Может, присядем?  
  
— Нет времени на посиделки. Но я бы не отказался от кофе.  
  
— Как у тебя дела? — Уле завёл его в ближайший кафетерий, взял два чёрных кофе и медленно пил, поглядывая на серую, залитую дождём улицу.  
  
— Бывало и лучше. Расстался со своим благоверным, в сердцах дал нанимателю по морде. Эдмунд выставил меня пинком под зад.  
  
— Ничего. Он отойдёт.  
  
— Ага. — Этони покрутил в руках зажигалку и недовольно посмотрел на табличку о запрете курения. — А у тебя что стряслось?  
  
— Я беременный.  
  
Этони забавно вскинул брови, и Уле прорвало. Он говорил, захлёбываясь в своих чувствах, пробивающихся эмоциях и несдержанных слезах. Время от времени они выходили на улицу, чтобы Этони мог покурить. Потом возвращались и брали новую порцию кофе. К концу исповеди Уле трясло от избытка кофеина и нервного истощения. Он даже не думал, что вытаскивать на поверхность спрятанные тайны так сложно. Очень сложно. Особенно, если сам не подозреваешь об их существовании.  
  
— Временами я думаю, как было бы здорово принять предложение Йёрана и остаться с ним и Ютаном в его доме. Остаться, никуда не лететь и просто быть вместе. Ютан был бы жив. И Йёран… может, если бы я не переспал с ним, всё было бы проще.  
  
— С тобой никогда не бывает проще, — Этони, поморщившись, достал старый снимок из портмоне. — Это мой сын, — тихо произнёс он, — я пристрелил его. По ошибке. Да, и такое бывает. Мне дали условно. — Он кашлянул и убрал фотографию. — Эдмунд думает, что у меня был срок за превышение самообороны. Никто больше не знает…  
  
— Почему ты сказал мне?  
  
— Потому что ты тоже дурной, — фыркнул Этони. — Что ты ломаешься? Ты похоронил истинного, забил на отношения. А потом забеременел от альфы, в которого по уши влюблён. Но вместо того чтобы сосать ему член, поливаешь мне рубашку слезами.  
  
— Я не знаю, как жить с кем-то. Не знаю, как люди строят отношения…  
  
— Никто не знает, Уле.  
  
Этони устало вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Ему явно не терпелось уйти, и Уле не хотел его больше задерживать. Но осталось одно дело, а просить о помощи больше было некого.  
  
— Ты можешь для меня узнать, где похоронен Ютан Бротен?  
  
— У Като спроси.  
  
— Не хочу его вмешивать.  
  
— А меня, значит, хочешь? — Этони потёр щёки и ухмыльнулся. — Ладно, сделаю тебе последнее одолжение и поеду извиняться перед Эдмундом.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Информацию Этони добыл быстро и согласился сопроводить. Уле за это тоже был безгранично благодарен, потому что знал, что сил быть там одному не будет. Ещё одна могила, где Уле хотел бы лечь и остаться навсегда. К Алексу он старался не приезжать, потому что боялся не уехать. Ютан – новая невосполнимая потеря. Хотя бывают ли восполнимые? Уле похоронил многих друзей, и теперь их у него почти не осталось.  
  
Когда они подъехали к кладбищу, погода разбушевалась. К непрерывному дождю добавился ветер, и Уле с замиранием сердца вспоминал, как в похожий шторм они выбирались из холодного моря на далёкий остров, как искали пропавшего мальчика... и как его нашли.  
  
— Морду расслабь, — фыркнул на него Этони, — даже мне кисло стало.  
  
— Не могу дышать, — пробормотал Уле, рассматривая одинокие кресты и памятники.  
  
— Топай, здесь недалеко. Вот, между сорок первым и сорок вторым рядом, как раз где мужик сидит. — Этони указал на отдалённую фигуру, и Уле споткнулся на ровном месте, опознав у могилы Йёрана.  
  
— Не могу, — он резко отвернулся, в глазах потемнело. Зачем он столько бегал от этого альфы? Зачем бегал от себя? Этони молча похлопал по плечу, и Уле выдохнул, поднимая взгляд.  
  
Руки задрожали. От парковки, где они оставили свою машину, вдоль газона, обходя их по кругу, двигался знакомый человек. Из-за сильного дождя и ветра он сутулился, прикрывая лицо зонтом, но Уле хватило нескольких деталей, чтобы зацепиться. А потом он уже точнее рассмотрел угловатый профиль и тёмные впалые глаза – на кладбище приехал стрелок, и явно не для того, чтобы проведать погибшего родственника. Уле потянулся за пазуху, проверяя наличие пистолета, и резко повернулся к Этони:  
  
— Иди к нему и прикрой!  
  
— Кого? Куда?  
  
— Видишь того мужика? Это наёмник, и пришёл он по душу этого парня, — Уле качнул головой сначала в одну сторону, потому в другую. Но Этони его отлично понял.  
  
— У меня ничего с собой нет, — зло зашептал он, доставая телефон и ставя на дозвон в полицию, — ни оружия, ни брони, я что, его своим телом закрывать буду? Ты мне за такое будешь сутками жопу лизать и член обсасывать...  
  
— Иди, — коротко повторил Уле, и Этони, матерясь, побежал к Йёрану.  
  
Уле пошёл наперерез. Не скрывался, надеясь отвлечь внимание убийцы на себя. Но тот был занят целью, да и погода не способствовала внимательности. Стрелок, видимо, не ожидал, что в проливной дождь кто-то, кроме убитого горем отца, потерявшего своего сына, может оказаться на кладбище.  
  
Когда убийца вытащил пистолет, Уле закричал, надеясь отвлечь его, но тот выстрелил, ускорил шаг, приближаясь к жертве, стал стрелять снова. Уле был ещё слишком далеко, но тоже достал пистолет, замер на мгновение, давая себе возможность прицелиться, и дважды нажал на курок. Первая пуля задела противнику плечо, а вторая пробила висок. Стрелок упал, и Уле подбежал ближе, проверяя, уничтожена ли цель. Рядом с телом он замер, загнанно дыша.  
  
Сердце стучало громко и быстро. За спиной слышался мат Этони, и Уле боялся обернуться, боялся посмотреть и понять, что он опоздал, и Йёрана больше нет. Дышать становилось всё сложнее, горло сдавило спазмом. Всё повторилось так же, как и в сирийской пустыне. Ещё один любимый человек поймал пулю, и ничего уже не изменить.  
  
— Уле... — знакомый голос за спиной вытащил из накатившей паники. — Уле, — повторил Йёран. Позвал его. Но обернуться не было сил.  
  
Стерев дождевые капли с влажного лица, Уле переступил через мёртвое тело и быстрым шагом направился к подъезжающим полицейским машинам. Этони догнал его, когда Уле сухо отчитался о случившемся.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Я слышал, как ты кричал, тебя не задело? — с осторожной заботой спросил Уле.  
  
— В порядке. Пришлось удерживать твоего хахаля, потому что этот ненормальный рвался к тебе под пули. — Этони хмыкнул и бросил взгляд куда-то в сторону. Уле туда смотреть не мог. Он старательно избегал Йёрана, хоть и не понимал, зачем это делает.  
  
— Спасибо, — обняв товарища, он выпрямился и попытался придать своему лицу привычное выражение.  
  
— Не благодари, — Этони недовольно повёл плечами. — Больше ни в жизни не соглашусь пить с тобой кофе!  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Этони, — улыбнулся на его слова Уле.  
  
Этони вздрогнул. Отшатнулся испуганно, а потом, резко развернувшись, пошёл прочь. Уле проводил его опущенные плечи, тяжело выдохнул и медленно обернулся. Йёран всё ещё стоял неподалёку, сверлил взглядом спину. Уле захотелось подойти, но полиция, вежливо улыбаясь, нацепила на него наручники и посадила в машину. Впереди его ждало следствие, неприятные разборки и лишение оружия на ближайшие месяцы. С процедурой он был знаком, хотя с тех пор как вернулся с войны, это было его первое убийство.  
  
Выяснение обстоятельств могло затянуться надолго, но вмешались Эдмунд Давидсен и знакомый детектив. Уле освободили из-под стражи уже вечером, а через три дня он подписал показания, и бумаги ушли в архив. Стефан Лае подтвердил, что заплатил стрелку за убийство Йёрана и Ютана Бротенов, и дело закрыли.  
  
Ещё один виток в жизни. Ещё один оставленный за спиной этап. Уле не хотел сожалеть ни о чём, но во снах он видел не песчаные барханы, а ледяные скалы необитаемого острова.

***

  
  
На свадьбу костюм ему подбирал папа. Его вкусу Уле доверял. Отец отвёз их всех до места на своей машине, чтобы братишка мог немного расслабиться и выпить. Муж брата, красивый и яркий омега, суетливо поправлял рубашки своим давно повзрослевшим сыновьям и дёргался из-за подарка. Он вообще был очень дёрганым. Уле отвернулся к окну и старался не замечать ни сердитые выкрики подростков, ни течение жизни. Что-то всегда происходило рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но Уле оставался в стороне. Он просто наблюдал. Возможно, ребёнок Йёрана изменит его судьбу, даст возможность не только смотреть, но и участвовать…  
  
Като на свадьбу не поскупился. Шикарная церемония перетекла в красивый дом с огромным банкетным залом и павильоном под временным куполом. За небольшими окошками пластикового тента была зима, а внутри всё усыпали цветами, заполнили шариками и громкой музыкой. Уле от души поздравил молодожёнов, попробовал закуски и откровенно заскучал. Он уже собрался уходить, когда заметил Йёрана.  
  
В груди вспыхнуло ярко и болезненно. Уле и не думал, что сможет так реагировать на другого альфу. Но чувства в одно мгновение затопило лавиной слишком нужных и тяжёлых воспоминаний. Уле с трудом смог отвести взгляд – Йёран смотрел на него, не моргая, сердито сведя брови на переносице и скривив губы. Он осунулся, стал выглядеть на свой возраст, а может и старше. Уле больше не видел в нём взбалмошного, богатого ребёнка, избалованного деньгами и вседозволенностью. Йёран превратился в обычного человека со своими страхами, переживаниями и потерями...  
  
Уйти захотелось ещё сильнее. Но даже подняться было сложно. Ноги буквально приросли к полу, стали тяжёлыми. Уле сидел, уткнувшись в свою опустевшую тарелку, и слышал, как звенит в голове пустота.  
  
— Потанцуй со мной! Обязательно потанцуй! — из этой пустоты его выхватил голос племянника. Мальчишка когда-то так же дёргал его за руку и просил купить ему плюшевую лошадь. Надо же, как незаметно ребёнок превратился во взрослого мужчину. А Уле всё ещё пытается жить прошлым.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он заставил себя подняться, вышел на танцевальную площадку и, обняв ещё одного важного человека в своей жизни, поддался музыке. Этих важных людей оказалось так много. Слишком много. А Уле тщательно этого не замечал. Сын брата, уже совсем взрослый и очень красивый парень, с улыбкой вернул Уле назад к его месту и галантно поклонился, оставляя одного. Племянник побежал искать новую жертву для своих развлечений, а Уле прижал руки к груди, стараясь сохранить его тепло.  
  
— Кто это был? — злой голос с собственническими нотками вывел Уле из блаженного оцепенения.  
  
Он обернулся и вновь столкнулся с пронзительно-голубым взглядом, от которого тут же мурашки побежали по коже.  
  
— Не твоё дело, — голос сразу осип. Уле даже кашлянул, стараясь прочистить горло, но его словно спазмом свело, и даже слюну сглотнуть было сложно.  
  
Спасаясь от Йёрана, Уле поднялся и попытался позорно сбежать, но альфа не дал, преследовал до самого выхода, а там схватил за руку, не позволяя уйти. Уле из захвата вышел легко, сдавил его ладонь у основания и вывернул кисть.  
  
— Ну и что теперь? — рыкнул Йёран. — Сломаешь её? Давай сломай!  
  
— Нет, — Уле отпустил. И отступил. Дышать было невыносимо сложно. Сладковатый запах кешью вызывал аллергическую реакцию. Глаза слезились, горло жгло.  
  
— Почему же? — с ядовитым сарказмом прохрипел альфа. — Ты и так сломал меня! Вытащил после смерти сына, а потом... Как ты поступил со мной, Уле? Разве так ведут себя взрослые люди?  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — Уле отворачивался, отводил взгляд, делал всё, лишь бы не смотреть на Йёрана.  
  
— Бросил меня! Бросил! — злым шёпотом прорычал тот. — Не звонил, спрятался. А там, на кладбище, даже слова не сказал! А я только ради тебя с этого проклятого острова выбрался. Только ради тебя!  
  
— Ты не приехал ко мне в больницу, — неуверенно заметил Уле.  
  
— Я хотел! Но полиция решила устроить в моём доме засаду на стрелка и держала меня взаперти. В этом чёртовом доме, где всё пахнет Ютаном… — Йёран хрипло выдохнул и отвернулся. Уле заметил, как задрожали его плечи, и, поддавшись порыву, обнял. Просто прижался на секунду всем телом к его спине и тут же понял, что отпустить уже не сможет. Слишком хорошо и правильно было от его запаха, от его тепла и близости. Уле понял, что соскучился по всему этому.  
  
— Прости, — тихо шепнул Уле ему в шею, осторожно коснулся её губами.  
  
— Ты был прав. То, что я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда – пустое. Такие чувства приходят и исчезают в никуда. Ты меня привлёк, поразил своей твёрдостью и заботой о Ютане. Ты казался мне непробиваемым, железным, твёрдым как камень, и я злился, что ты не замечаешь моего влечения. Но со временем я понял, насколько это прекрасные качества. Насколько ты действительно прекрасен. И не только внешне. Там, на острове, я влюбился в тебя по-настоящему, понял, что ты тот человек, с которым я хочу не только спать, но и жить. И теперь это совсем другие чувства.  
  
— Прости, — повторил Уле.  
  
В груди яростно стучало сердце, и кружилась голова. Хотелось научиться быть нормальным, не железным - непробиваемым. Сделать Йёрана счастливым. Но он не умел.  
  
— Я снова признаюсь тебе, Уле, рассказываю о своих чувствах, а ты игнорируешь! — Йёран вырвался из его объятий, и сразу стало неуютно. — Ответь хоть что-то! Скажи, что ты что-то чувствуешь! Или не чувствуешь ничего, и тогда я отстану!  
  
— Я влюбился в тебя после разговора в баре, — признался Уле. — Ты показался мне умным, интересным парнем.  
  
— Показался?  
  
— На острове ты стал другим.  
  
Они замолчали, и Йёран помрачнел, отводя от него взгляд. Стоило объяснить, как от его присутствия становится легко на душе и не хочется, чтобы альфа уходил. Но Уле никогда не умел объясняться. Он вообще не умел строить отношения. Любить. Признаваться. Они с Алексом столкнулись и на полной скорости понеслись в неизвестность, ничего не замечая и не задумываясь. Какой была бы их жизнь в будущем? Каким бы стал Уле?  
  
— Я бы хотел попробовать, но слишком много «но».  
  
— Каких, например?  
  
— Я свою пару уже потерял, а ты свою ещё только встретишь...  
  
— И? — злобно спросил Йёран.  
  
Уле пожал плечами. Действительно, и что тогда? Мир не рухнет, если Йёран встретит свою половинку. Не разрушится, как потерявший управление самолёт, и не свалится в ледяное море. Жизнь продолжится, какой бы она ни была. По-другому, но Уле будет жить. Влюбляться или не любить. Надеяться или просто ждать рассвета. Жизнь не заканчивается с потерей любимого. Она просто становится другой.  
  
— Я не променяю тебя ни на какого истинного. Выходи за меня, и я сделаю всё, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
Уле улыбнулся. Поднял голову к Йёрану, рассматривая его голубые глаза и скрытую во взгляде надежду. Йёран тоже хотел жить. По-другому. И Уле внезапно отступил.  
  
От своих принципов, от предрассудков, от своих терзающих страхов.  
  
От Алекса.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Что хорошо?  
  
— Я выйду за тебя, — сказать это оказалось очень просто. Лицо Йёрана расцвело. Заразительная улыбка, счастье в глазах. Свет, которого Уле так не хватало. Глаза Йёрана действительно стали светиться.  
  
— Спасибо!  
  
Уле снова улыбнулся.  
  
Он тоже был благодарен. И на душе стало легко. Свободно. Где-то в груди больше не теснился Алекс, не смотрел с укором Ютан. Глубоко вдохнув и расправив лёгкие, Уле выдохнул из себя прошлое.  
  
— Пошли, — Уле потянул его к машинам, Йёран послушно последовал. Вывел их с парковки и направился по указанному пути. Рядом со зданием министерства населения, где Уле велел остановиться, стал тяжело дышать. Загнанно. Шёл следом неуверенно. У регистрационной панели руки стали дрожать, Уле посмотрел на Йёрана и быстро сказал:  
  
— Ты можешь остановить всё прямо сейчас!  
  
— Нет, — твёрдо качнул головой альфа и вставил в аппарат свою идентификационную карту. — Но я хотел бы сделать всё красиво, с праздничной церемонией. Ты застал меня врасплох. И у меня нет кольца…  
  
— Разве это важно? — небрежно бросил Уле, занимая его место рядом с панелью.  
  
— Наверное, нет. — Йёран положил ему руку на пояс, и по спине побежали мурашки. Уле стоял неподвижно, пока автомат печатал красивую карточку регистрации брака. Достал её, взглянув на два имени, и невольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Теперь мы вместе, — прошептал ему альфа на ухо, и Уле кивнул, уже не сдерживая улыбки.  
  
— У меня есть условия.  
  
— Какие? — Йёран испуганно вскинул голову.  
  
— Я хочу работать. Не желаю быть зависимым от твоих денег. И не хочу, чтобы ты говорил мне, что я должен, а что нет.  
  
— Но как же... — Йёран запнулся. — Хорошо. Но мы это ещё обсудим.  
  
— Никаких обсуждений!  
  
— Будешь работать телохранителем? Появляться дома два раза в месяц? Нет, Уле, так дело не пойдёт! Я не собирался запирать тебя в четырёх стенах, но и отпускать не желаю!  
  
— Успокойся, не телохранителем, — усмехнулся Уле. — Найду спокойную омежью работу. Может, стану инструктором по стрельбе или учителем в военной школе.  
  
— Очень омежья работа…  
  
— А ты считаешь, что омега не может заниматься тем, что ему нравится?  
  
— Не считаю.  
  
На выходе из здания Йёран забежал в ювелирный магазин и вернулся через несколько минут с парой колец. Остановил и взял его руки в свои. Колечко легко легло на палец, но Уле показалось, что оно безбожно давит. Стало неуютно и захотелось его снять, но, когда он поднял взгляд на Йёрана, сердце пропустило удар. Он смотрел так…  
  
— Ты мой муж, Уле, — произнёс он и поцеловал страстно, с напором.  
  
Жаром обдало от одного лишь прикосновения. Уле цеплялся за его плечи, и больше было не страшно отпустить и не найти. И было не стыдно прижимать к себе альфу в общественном месте. Другого альфу – не своего истинного, а того, кого он смог полюбить.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — Йёран смотрел в душу, ласкал губы и боялся отпустить. Йёран ещё боялся, но Уле знал, что научит его быть смелым. — Как же сильно я тебя люблю…  
  
— И я, — короткий ответ. Но большего и не требовалось. Йёран расцвёл, засиял счастливой улыбкой.  
  
Они вернулись на праздник Като и Эвена. Теперь всё казалось другим – торт, гости, разноцветные шарики. Всё это радовало, как и медленные танцы в сильных объятиях.  
  
— Где ты был? Мы тебя потеряли! — племянник почти разорвал их сжатые руки. — Отец напился, папа повёз его домой и сказал, что ты за нами присмотришь!  
  
— Кто это? — в голосе Йёрана больше не было ревности, но вот чувство собственника осталось.  
  
— Племянник, — Уле улыбнулся и потрепал пацанёнка по волосам. Тот обиженно дёрнул головой – уже не ребёнок.  
  
Йёран после праздника отвёз детей домой. Кинул на Уле взгляд и, ничего не спросив, повёз дальше. Уле не хотел домой и был рад, что Йёран везёт его к себе. Хотя и в его дом тоже ехать не хотелось. Но альфа чутко уловил его настрой и остановился рядом с гостиницей. Быстро снял номер и уже в лифте стал расстёгивать мужу рубашку. Уле знал, зачем, и что будет в номере. Сердце безумно стучало, норовя выпрыгнуть из груди.  
  
Уле волновался. Так сильно, словно это его самый первый раз. Словно не было долгих безумных ночей вместе с Алексом. Не было случайных безликих любовников. Не было течки на необитаемом острове и оглушающего желания рядом с любимым человеком, который сейчас несдержанно целовал ему плечи.  
  
— Не хочу на постель, — шепнул ему Уле, как только они завалились в номер. — И не раздевай меня полностью…  
  
Всё вышло спешно и жарко. Йёран выполнил его желания. Они занимались сексом на полу, вжимаясь друг в друга и захлёбываясь сдавленными стонами. Йёран – страстный, ненасытный, так сильно напоминал Алекса, что Уле даже подумал о перерождении. Но ответы были на поверхности – этот альфа, другой, не истинный, его тоже любил. По-настоящему. Так сильно, что чувствовал и понимал. Или подходил так же чутко, как и погибшая пара…  
  
— Как же потрясающе хорошо… — Йёран с трудом мог дышать. — Люблю тебя… люблю…  
  
— Мы можем остаться тут на неделю? Не хочу к себе. Не хочу в твой дом…  
  
— Можем, — Йёран улыбнулся. — Проведём это время только вдвоём. И распланируем свадебное путешествие. У тебя есть пожелания?  
  
— Да. Хочу взять самолёт напрокат, улететь на крайний север и заняться скалолазанием, — не задумываясь, ответил Уле.  
  
— Серьёзно? Хочешь столкнуться со своими страхами и победить?  
  
— Нет. Просто… — Уле прижался носом к его плечу и с силой выдохнул. О таком медовом месяце мечтал Алекс… — Всю жизнь мечтал о таком свадебном приключении. И да – столкнуться и побороть страхи мне тоже очень надо.  
  
— Хорошо. Мне понравилось жить с тобой вдали от цивилизации, — Йёран с согласием поцеловал его, и тут же стало спокойно и тепло на душе.— Ты так потрясающе пахнешь, Уле. Даже лучше, чем было, теперь ты отчётливо пахнешь мной. И от твоего запаха крыша едет, я совсем себя не контролирую… хочу тебя снова…  
  
— Твой запах смешался с моим из-за беременности…  
  
— Беременности? — Йёран замер. — Почему ты не сказал… и собирался ли?  
  
— Собирался. Когда-нибудь позже. Я считал это твоим подарком…  
  
— Ты бы его оставил, — утвердительно произнёс Йёран и опустил голову ему на грудь,— я так мечтал о втором ребёнке… чтобы у Ютана был братик. Уле… ты ведь согласишься подарить мне ещё детей…  
  
— Одного ребёнка нельзя заменить другим.  
  
— Я знаю… только… — Йёран тяжело вздохнул, сжал руками до скрипа костей, и Уле всё понял без слов.  
  
— Хорошо… хорошо…  
  
  
P.S.  
  
Уле проснулся на твёрдом плече. Альфа пах сладко, с лёгким привкусом горечи и мускусного возбуждения. Мягкие ресницы бросали тень на светлую кожу. Йёран – красивый, невероятно красивый и очень юный - ничем не напоминал Алекса. Но Уле смотрел на него и чувствовал себя счастливым. До глупого, до нелепого писка, словно ему снова двадцать два, и он в жаркой пустыне во временном лагере наткнулся на своего истинного.  
  
Тогда Уле был другим. Совсем другим. И не только потому что был бестолковым мальчишкой, ничего не понимающим ни в жизни, ни в любви. Уле умел чувствовать, а после смерти Алекса заставил себя забыть, как это делать. Но пора было все вернуть – научиться радоваться и улыбаться простым жизненным мелочам, грустить и тосковать, не стесняясь своих слёз, злиться, бить посуду и кричать в полный голос. Пора было сбросить броню и снова жить.  
  
Какой будет эта жизнь? Не имело значения. Они будут ссориться, мириться, встречать рассветы, покорять горы и спускаться в подводные глубины. Они будут двигаться, стремиться, отставать и бежать наперегонки. Растить детей, провожать их в школу, ждать внуков и надеяться на лёгкую старость. Они будут жить, а кто-то нет…  
  
Уле знал, что хочет жить. Как угодно, но жить. Потому что жизнь – не разменная монета, её не вернёшь, после того как избавишься или потеряешь. И потому ценить её нужно такую, какая есть. Просто за то, что она дарит возможность выйти на балкон и вдохнуть свежий воздух, заказать пиццу в номер или обнять дорогого человека, сказать ему снова… снова и снова, сказать то, что не сможешь сказать ему после смерти… люблю…  
  
«Я люблю тебя, Алекс. Люблю тебя, Ютан!»  
  
— Я люблю тебя…  
  
— Ты что-то сказал? — Йёран улыбнулся, так и не открыв глаза. — Я чувствую, как ты рассматриваешь меня.  
  
— Стараюсь запомнить.  
  
— Не надо, — Йёран лёг на бок, поймал его за подбородок и смазанно поцеловал, — хочу быть всегда рядом, чтобы ты не смог забыть.  
  
— Жизнь переменчива. Мы можем разойтись и разъехаться в разные полушария. Или ты просто умрёшь.  
  
— Не умру! — Йёран самодовольно вскинул подбородок.  
  
— Никогда?  
  
— Никогда!  
  
— Что ж, — Уле потянулся, скидывая с себя одеяло, — тогда нам стоит с толком потратить эту вечность…

## Послесловие

Уле терпел до последнего. Ждал из упрямства и не сказал Йёрану ни слова, когда тот усталый вернулся домой с работы. И только когда во время ужина у него отошли воды, признался, что с самого утра у него начались схватки. Йёран дергано собрался и отвез их в больницу.  
  
Уле приняли. Отвели в палату и попросили подождать врача.  
  
Уле ждать уже не мог.  
  
Йёран с расширенными от ужаса глазами держал ему ноги и придерживал головку малыша, помогая ему выбраться на свет.  
  
Наверное, именно в тот момент у Йёрана в голове что-то замкнуло.  
  
Он и раньше с любовью относился к мужу, а после того как принял роды и взглянул на их первенца, совершенно повернулся на своем омеге. Трясся над ним. Буквально на руках носил. Несмотря на то что Уле этого терпеть не мог...  
  
— Альфа, все показатели в норме, — измерили малыша подоспевшие акушеры.  
  
— Наш мальчик, Уле, наш мальчик, — Йёран смеялся и плакал, сжимал крошечный комочек и дергал мужа, пытаясь вывести его из усталой дремоты, — посмотри, какой у нас мальчик...  
  
Уле уложил сына на грудь и осторожно погладил лысую головку. Ребенок бессознательно дергал ручками и тыкался носом, пытаясь отыскать сосок. Уле ему помог.  
  
Сына назвали Матиасом, Уле не позволил дать ему имя погибшего ребёнка. Но через три года он снова оказался в роддоме, и у них родились тройняшки. Младшего Йёран назвал в честь усопшего. Так в семье Стангов появился мальчик по имени Ютан.

***

  
  
_3 октября 2081 года. Дом Эрика Столтенберга._  
  
В огромном доме Йёран с трудом отыскал свободную комнату. Мальчишки баловались в земле и перепачкались с ног до головы, и Уле дал мужу ответственное задание переодеть их. Парням уже исполнилось девять, и они сами бы справились с таким несложным заданием, но Йёран вызвался проследить. И изрядно помучился, ища свободное место.  
  
Мальчики спокойно стащили с себя грязную одежду и ушли мыть руки. Это в школе и со сверстниками они вели себя как сорванцы, а рядом с Уле, если папа был в поле досягаемости, стояли по струнке и безропотно во всём слушались. Уле их не дрессировал, но как-то так сложилось, что серьезного и строгого омегу все боялись.  
  
Дети вернулись из уборной, взяли выданные рубашки и привели себя в порядок. Отец уложил им волосы и поправил манжеты на рукавах.  
  
— Ютан, тебе надо лицо еще немного умыть, — заметил Йёран.  
  
— Я не Ютан, — фыркнул мальчишка и сбежал. Два других захихикали. Йёран сыновей различал, но они намеренно его дразнили, сбивая с толку. Йёран не позволял себе злиться, дети – его самая огромная радость в жизни, и он научился принимать их любыми.  
  
— Тогда кто из вас Ютан? — спросил он у оставшихся с улыбкой, и мальчишки в голос засмеялись.  
  
Огромная семья Уле собралась вместе, чтобы отметить девяностолетие прадедушки. Хуго Станг, высушенный временем, но еще сильный и бойкий дедуля, обнимал детей, внуков, правнуков и сажал на колени праправнуков. Йёран троицу отправил к занимающимся с детьми нянькам. Малышей было много, и дети Йёрана любили проводить время с троюродными братьями – такими же тройняшками.  
  
— Ты куда пропал? — у детской площадки его отловил Уле, повел в круг семьи, познакомил с дальними родственниками, представил деду.  
  
Седой старик твердо пожал ему руку и похлопал по плечу. В глазах у него отражалась радость солнечного дня, и он с восторгом любовался на бесконечное множество своих потомков. Дети то и дело прибегали к деду и болтали каждый на свой лад. Хуго внимательно слушал, кивал, а потом переспрашивал у сына, стоящего рядом, о чем мелкие тарахтели. Слух старика подводил.  
  
В шуме общего веселья Йёран немного выпил, поддался счастливому настроению и даже потанцевал с улыбающимся старичком - то ли дядькой, то ли кузеном Уле.  
  
— Пойдем, — муж выловил Йёрана в самый разгар, утащил на кухню и привалил к стене, вжимаясь ему в грудь.  
  
— Устал?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Поедем домой?  
  
— Еще немного, и поедем.  
  
Прижав к себе Уле, Йёран поцеловал его в висок с чуть заметным следом от ранения. Потянул к себе и ласково лизнул его сжатые губы, наслаждаясь яблочным вкусом. Уле, скрытный и замкнутый, на ласку ответил коротким касанием и тут же опустил голову. Потерся лбом о плечо.  
  
— Можем оставить детей на моего брата и провести вечер вдвоем, — предложил он.  
  
— С удовольствием, — Йёран улыбнулся, — я люблю тебя.  
  
Уле кивнул, снова замыкаясь.  
  
— Ну, не кукся, ответь, что тоже любишь, мне так не хватает твоих признаний.  
  
— Говорю, когда от всего сердца, — обиженно фыркнул омега, отодвигаясь.  
  
— Разве сейчас не от сердца будет? Ты так редко меня радуешь этим, иногда кажется, что ты меня уже давно не любишь.  
  
— Идиот, — разозлившись, Уле вывернулся и направился к дверям. Там на мгновение остановился и бросил: — Я тебя обожаю.  
  
У Йёрана губы растянулись в счастливой улыбке.

***

  
  
Через пять лет Хуго Станг умер. Но это не печальный конец и не грустная история. Все когда-нибудь уходят. Не нужно с этим мириться, не нужно ждать. Просто надо понимать, что смерть неизбежна. Там, по другую сторону, будет покой. Очень хочется надеяться, что будет покой. А тем, кто остался в этом мире, нужно продолжать жить.

Нужно просто жить.

  
  
_06.05.17-05.07.17_

* * *

Не забудьте оставить свой отзыв: **https://ficbook.net/readfic/5463799**


End file.
